Daydreamer
by Evelyn Rose Marks
Summary: I always try to keep my head in the clouds...until reality slapped me in the face...Warnings: Rape. Characters: Colonel Hans Landa and OC.
1. Tomatoes

**_Hery everyone, this is my first time ever writing a fic like this. I really liked this movie and I personally felt like Christoph Waltz stole the show! Just to clarify for those who may take offense to this I do not support the Nazi party in anyway; I just loved Christoph's character in this movie and thought he played his role extremely well! Please feel free to send me reviews; just so long as they are not intended to bite my head off...haha! ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

I walked down the country side, completely in my own world. Ah, daydreaming! It was truly a luxury that I enjoyed taking advantage of as much as possible. One day, as many have told me, it would be the end of me…but as far as I was concerned it was not going to be today. My left arm supported a bag of groceries and the other carefully balanced my handbag. I was supposed to be making my favorite meal tonight; Lentil Tomato Soup. I had been in the market and purchased the five reddest, and juiciest, tomatoes I could find. I loved tomatoes…the color…the smell…they were a beautiful fruit-or vegetable. Fruit/vegetable, was that even possible? To be both a fruit and a vegetable…ah, but I digress…I warned you that while walking I disappeared into my own little world.

I smiled and looked up and saw that the sun was starting to disappear over the horizon. I had hoped to be home long before dark, but I took a detour through a random garden. Usually I wouldn't do that, but this wasn't a normal garden…this garden had beautiful roses everywhere! It would have been a sin to not stroll through. I slowed my pace as a cool breeze blew by and a small bird began to sing me a song. Whenever walking down this road I always took the time to admire nature. Where would humanity be without the gifts of god? No where, because without these basic necessities we would have learned nothing to advance and be where we are today.

My arms were starting to get heavy as I continued down the dirt road. I should have asked one of my friends to drive me into town rather then take it upon myself to walk. Curse me for wanting to enjoy this beautiful spring day. I stopped for a brief second when something caught my eye.

Had those three gentlemen been following me all this time? If I had been closer to town it would not have made me so suspicious …but we were closer to my home now, and there was no reason to be this far from the city. Not that I didn't believe people had a right to walk out this way; just that it was rare to find three men walking this way. I quickened my pace slightly only to find that they did as well.

My heart started thumping in my ears as I abandoned my groceries on the ground and began to run. My legs didn't go very far as then men chased after me.

"_Ah AIDE_." **(Ah, Help!) **I screamed.

But of course that was pointless…no one could hear you out this far away from town. No one came to your aid when they could not hear you calling for it…and because of this I knew my fate. Did that stop me from struggling as the three men grabbed me by the shoulder's and threw me to the ground? No of course not, I would fight to the bitter end if I had to.

"_Vous n'êtes pas une chose assez petite_." **(Aren't you a pretty little thing?) **the one man laughed in my ear.

I cried out in horror as he began to try and pull my skirt down. I locked my knees and shoved my foot into his groin. Of course, because it was three against one it was a short lived victory. His friend, who smelled absolutely revolting, slammed his palm against my cheek causing my head to whip to the side.

"_La petite chienne dure, n'est-ce pas_?" **(Tough little bitch, isn't she?) **You got that right you perverted little fucker!

However tough I was, or however tough they considered me to be, didn't matter as he ripped my shirt down the middle and exposed my bare stomach. I shivered as the man stroked it with the sharp tip of what I knew to be a knife. I bit my lip as he held it to my face.

"_Quel est votre nom, votre prostituée_?" **(What is your name whore?)**

What I had done, considering the certain circumstances, probably had not been the smartest thing to do. I puckered and spit in his eye. Which of course I was rewarded for…when the man took his knife and sliced a large exuberant X into my side. I screamed… loud enough to hopefully pop all of their eardrums.

I screamed in pain, screamed in horror, screamed in anger…because these men were taking something from that could not be replaced…and at the moment I was completely helpless to stop them. I could only cry and let them treat me like some common animal as they all took turns ripping off another article of my clothing, beating me, and slicing various letters from the alphabet into my stomach, arms, and legs.

So I guess everyone was right…daydreaming would be the end of me…who could have imagine it would be in such a painful and derogatory manner?

"_Tuerons-nous cette chose_." **(Are we going to kill this thing?) **my eyes narrowed a bit and I almost nodded. I yearned for death at this point.

My body was completely mutilated…no one would be able to look at me the same, and after what these pigs have done I wouldn't be able to look at myself the same.

"_Non, juste la partir ici pas comme n'importe qui viendra la cherche_." **(No, just leave her here...not like anyone's going to come looking for her.)**

The one man who had been leaning over me pulled himself up and stared down at me. He smiled…and I flinched. His smile was evil, pure evil! I wanted to kill him, I wanted to send him to Hell!

"_Bien mon cher, je suis triste pour dire que je dois dire l'adieu- _**(Well my dear, I am sad to say that I must say farewell-)**

My attacker was caught off in mid sentence as the sound of a car came rumbling down the road. I watched as the men looked at one another and then in a rush fled; like the rats they were! I closed my eyes as several tears streamed down my cheeks. It was dark, no one would see me…and I had no one in my life so no one would care. I lived alone, and now I was doomed to die alone. Had my life really been so meaningless? Had I day dreamed all of my days away? Apparently I had, and now it was…it was too late to… to-

"_Madame, madame vous peut m'entend...madame_?" **(Madam, madam can you hear me...madam?) **I could, but I didn't want to. However, mabye this was a sign. Maybe this would be my chance, my chance to make a change in my life.

"_Oui...m'aider...s'il vous plaît...je dois aider_." **(Yes…help me... please…I need help.) **My words sounded like someone had shoved gravel into my esophagus.

"_Je vous aiderai, mais j'ai besoin de vous prendre. S'il vous plaît ne pas être effrayé_." **(I'm going to help you, but I need to pick you up. Please do not be frightened.)**

Do not be frightened…that was a good one…but he seemed sincere whoever he was. I felt as his warm hands slide under my bare frame as he pulled me up into a pair of strong arms. I cringed in pain, my legs burned from the cuts as did my side and my arms.

"_Madame, je sais maintenant n'est pas le meilleur temps pour les introductions ; mais peux-je demander votre nom_?" **(Madam, I know now is not the best time for introductions; but may I ask your name?)**

My head bobbed back as I felt my self begin to submit to the sleep that I so desperately wanted.

"_Mon nom est Gabrielle Blanc_." **(My name is Gabrielle Blanc.)**

My name came out in a gasp as I tried to hold onto consciousness. I wanted to stay awake, and I wanted to know who this man was before I passed out.

"_Quel est votre nom_?"** (What is your name?)**

He looked down at me and very warmly smiled.

"_Mon nom est le Colonel Hans Landa_." **(My name is Colonel Hans Landa.)**

I wanted to stare in shock, but rather then be able to show my proper expression my head just lolled to the side and my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

_**24 Hours Later**_

Everything hurt, my arms hurt. My head hurt. My eyes hurt. My body, my pride…need I go on? I was in so much pain that I wasn't even sure that I wanted to open my eyes to see where I had been taken. The pain proved that none of it had been a nightmare; everything had happened…including my very awkward car ride with Colonel Hans Landa. Awkward for me, how could it be awkward for me when I was unconscious then entire time? I meant for him, he had a naked stranger in his car!

"_Ah, le bon matin tête endormie_!" **(Ah, good morning sleepy head.)**

I turned slowly on my side to see the Colonel himself step into the room. He was wearing his SS uniform and he looked very regal and important. Of course to the Nazis he was…he was very important…and a very infamous person here in France.

"_Bonjour, monsieur_." **(Good morning, sir)** I said formally. I was after all in his bed, and he had saved me from death.

He pulled a wood chair to the side of the bed and sat down in it. He smiled at me, with one of those suave smiles that could easily melt a stick of butter. I wanted to return his kind gesture but the pain in my head prevented me from doing so.

"_Parlez-vous des langues autres alors françaises_?"** (Do you speak any languages other then French?)**

As a matter of fact I spoke several other languages.

"_Oui, je parle de l'allemand et l'anglais_." **(Yes, I speak German and English)**

The colonel really smiled at that.

"_Darf ich etwas Ihres Deutsch hören_?" **(May I hear some of your German?)**

I cleared my throat and tried to think of what to say.

"_Danken Ihnen für Sparen mich, Oberst Landa_." **(Thank you for saving me, Colonel Landa)**

"_Wunderbar_." **(Wonderful.) **he praised.

I attempted to pull myself up from the pillows but just ended up failing miserably. I fell back on my pillow and a few stray tears slid down my cheeks.

"As good as your German is I think it would be easier for us both if we just spoke in English." He said gently.

"Oui…I mean yes, sir."

"Very good." He praised once more. "Now, I trust you know what I am about to ask."

"Yes…but I do not know who attacked me sir…I'm sorry."

Colonel Landa's face sunk slightly and he nodded. I felt horrible, battered and I was honestly prepared to ask him to take his side arm and just shoot me in the head.

"That is a good question, but that is not what I was about to ask you Gabrielle. I was going to ask you if you were in pain…but judging by your tears I assume I have already received my answer."

I closed my eyes, hoping to alleviate some of the pain he was referring to.

"I brought you some aspirin and several other medications that will ease your discomfort."

"Thank you Colonel Landa." I gasped.

He helped me sit up and reached to a nightstand table where a glass of water sat. He coaxed the two red pills into my mouth but I moved my head before he could successfully place them on my tongue.

"I promise you that it is not poison and that I do not have any intention of harming you…if I wanted to kill you why would I take the time to save you?"

That was a very good point, with a great nod I turned to face him and opened my mouth a bit. With the pill sat gently in my mouth he brought the glass to my lips and I sipped the cool, fresh, liquid until the glass was completely dry.

"The injections cannot be made until you have eaten." He said placing the glass down. "Are you hungry?"

Unfortunately I wasn't…and then it hit me! My tomatoes! My tomatoes had been destroyed! I dropped them on the road running from those bastards!

"My…dinner…my dinner was ruined!" I cried. "My tomatoes were killed!"

The Colonel glanced at me in amusement, but to me this was serious! At least at the moment it was.

"I spent all day…looking for those tomatoes, they were absolutely perfect in every way!"

"I am sure I can find you more-

-no," I said cutting him off with my hysterics. "They were absolutely perfect! Redder then…then-

I looked down at my hands, which were coated in dry blood. Well of course dry blood wasn't red, but if it had been I could have compared those lovely fruits to the blood I had lost.

"I understand…I promise to purchase you a bag of the finest tomatoes, but at the moment nothing can be done to salvage them."

I shook my head, I felt like such a child. Fretting over something as simple as a red vegetable- or was it a fruit…wait vegetable… maybe the Colonel knew?

"Is a tomato a fruit or a vegetable?" I asked, randomly.

The Colonel chuckled.

"I do believe it is a fruit because it has seeds."

My head snapped up and a smiled slightly.

"But so does a pepper, and yet that is a vegetable…no?"

Colonel Landa laughed and nodded.

"I do suppose it is," he took his hand through his dark hair. "I can see that at the moment in your current state you are not fit to talk. I will let you sleep and then later we will continue where we left off."

He aided me as I slid down into bed and pulled the covers up to my chin.

"Where did we leave off Colonel?"

"Hush." He said firmly.

Not wanting to seem ungrateful for his help I did as he asked and closed my eyes. I had heard the stories about Hans Landa, I knew that I should keep one eye open while he was around…however as he had said, he had saved me…what reason would he have to kill me?

* * *

**_There is my first chapter everyone and yes I used my own name in a story as a suggestion from a friend. Hey, I can't use the same name twice and I have been running out of creative name ideas! And my first name is ,technically, french...sooo...yeah...haha, srry just couldn't resist! Anyway I hope you enjoy the story and please read and review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	2. Anything

**_Here is the second chapter everyone, I have not gotten any reviews but I have been monitoring the progress of my readers. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The Colonel didn't come back for another couple of hours. Needless to say that I had plenty of time to think things over and prepare myself for interrogation. Not that I had anything to be interrogated for…I was the victim after all. God, I have never referred to myself as a victim before! Did this make me weak…I felt weak! And the Colonel, he probably only respected strength and power. That was what a man of his stature admired; that was what I had to show him. That I was a strong, twenty, year old woman!

I shifted my weight to my wrists as I lifted my upper body from the bed to get a better look around. This had to be Landa's room. It smelled like a man's room; not that his room smelled bad…it actually smelled quite good. It just reeked of cologne and mint... why was it that most men of higher rank smelled like mint? Maybe that was just something I thought; no one probably agreed with me.

His bed, which was now probably filthy because he allowed me to lay my blood drenched body in it, had a deep red comforter draped over it and cream colored pillows as well as satin sheets. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stepped away. Unfortunately I did not get very far; my knees practically buckled under the weight and I collapsed on the hardwood floor. It hurt, but while on the ground I was able to admire the lovely rug he had set in the middle of the bedroom.

"_Mein armes Mädchen_," **(My poor girl!) **my head shot up and I looked to see Hans Landa kneeling down in front of me. "_Sie sollten aus Bett nicht sein_." **(You should not be out of bed)**

Well I couldn't stay in bed all day…I really needed a bath and I could not stand to laze around twenty-four seven while other people worked.

"_Es tut mir Leidoberst, aber ich habe nur gewollt…ich kann nicht nur- _**(I'm sorry Colonel, but I just wanted…I can't just-)**

He reached out a hand, which I gratefully took, and he led me back to bed. With his one arm placed under me he scooped me up like I was some sort of princess and placed me back on the bed.

"_Ich weiß, dass es schwierig für Sie ist, zu laufen, aber das ist, weil Sie nicht __gegessen__ haben, da Sie gekommen sind_." **(I know that it is difficult for you to walk, but that is because you have not eaten since you came.) **he paused briefly to smile at me and then continued. "_Ich werde Ihnen eine leichte Suppe bringen und dann Sie werden __baden__. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine Kleider für Sie habe, aber ich bedenke nicht Erlauben Sie der Gebrauch von einem von meinen __Hemden__, bis ich Sie einige Kleider erhalten kann_." **(I will bring you a light soup and then you will take a bath. I am sorry that I have no clothes for you, but I do not mind allowing you the use of one of my shirts until I can get you some clothes.)**

Was I allowed to even refuse that offer? Probably not, but it did not matter, I wanted to take a bath anyway and I really didn't mind having that light soup that he mentioned either…or clothes considering all I really had on was…a sheet…Good lord I was practically naked!

"_Ist das klar_?" **(Is that clear?) **I nodded obediently and Colonel Landa set off to get me my food.

"_Ist das klar?" _I mocked.

I knew that he was only trying to help, but I was old enough to make my own decisions and not be talked down upon like a mere child. _Ist das klar?_ Not even my father spoke to me like that…given the fact that he was a drunkard and didn't really give a damn what I did in the first place…ah, but again I digress. I would choose to do whatever I pleased…and it just so happened that at the moment I was pleased with lying in bed until my food came. Which it did not to long after.

"_Bedenken Sie, wenn wir zu Englisch schalten_?" **(Do you mind if we switch to English?)**

I shook my head and sat up as he carried in a large tray of food. On the silver platter was a bowl of French onion soup, a small plate of crackers and butter bread, and a tall glass of white milk. I really did not want to offend him but I could not stand plain milk. The very smell made me nauseous as did the taste.

"Please, after you!" he said gesturing to my bowl.

With a shaky hand I took the silver spoon between my fingers and scooped a small bite into my mouth. The onions were absolutely wonderful and from the taste of the broth I could tell that this had to of been made fresh.

"Thank you," I said taking a cracker from the tray. "It is magnificent."

"I am so glad you like it."

As I continued to eat I couldn't help but feel horribly uncomfortable as the Colonel just sat the edge of my bed and watched me. I set my spoon down and picked up a slice of the buttered bread.

"Would you care to join me?" I asked gently. "I cannot finish this all on my own and there is more then enough to share."

"Nein!" he said with a shake of his head. "But I thank you for the offer…even after your traumatic event you still manage to be this lovely, polite, lady."

"Manners are important." I confirmed. "My mama always told me that people will look up to a woman who spoke well and behaved accordingly."

I watched as he nodded in agreement. Apparently he understood what my mother had been talking about; I personally did not. I knew how to behave around others, but I did not understand what she had meant by "behaving accordingly", to me every situation required a different behavior. So how did you know what it was to "behave accordingly"?

"She is right of course," Colonel Landa said. "and because manners are so important I think we should start our introductions over."

"Yes." I said in agreement. "Shall I start then?"

He looked at me somewhat startled that I had decided to begin this conversation. There was a reason my name was Gabby; I had a difficulty remaining silent when brought into a conversation.

"Yes…if you wish!" Colonel Landa said, the warmth in his voice increasing.

"My name is Gabrielle Blanc," I held out my scarred hand and he shook it without hesitation. "And I already know who you are."

"Do you really?" he asked coyly.

Tease, he just wanted me to say his name so he felt good about himself. Well I suppose any man in real power was the same.

"You are Colonel Hans Landa, head of the SS, and known around France as the Jew Hunter."

Colonel Landa smirked at him and folded his hands in his lap. This was not a normal smirk, this was one of pride. He was proud that he had hunted down Jewish people and killed them. It gave his life meaning and purpose…this was not something I approved of. However given the certain circumstances I knew that I had to be grateful; after all the Jew Hunter did save my life.

"Ah Jew Hunter," he chuckled. "How I love the little nicknames the enemy bestows upon my head."

Sarcasm…I had a third sense for it.

"I prefer detective, but the public seems that this title fits my persona a tad better."

"It is catchy." I chuckled, cocking my one eyebrow.

He narrowed his eyes a bit and shrugged his shoulders.

"You should finish your milk." He said sternly.

I looked to the tall glass and then turned back to Landa.

"I'm sorry Colonel-

-oh, please call me Hans, Gabrielle."

"Sorry…Hans, I do not like milk."

His eyes widened slightly but he took the glass from my tray and brought it to his lips.

"You wouldn't mind if finished this off for you?"

"No, be my guest."

I watched in amusement as he tipped the glass back and chugged the cold milk in three large gulps. I had never seen somebody drink so much milk and enjoy it so much! I just could not believe it!

"Ah," he gasped placing the glass down, "_Wunderbar_!"

"I'm sorry you went through all the trouble-

-my dear it was no trouble at all!" Hans said patting my knee gently with his palm. "I am just concerned for your well being; how do you get your source of calcium if you do not drink milk?"

"I never said I didn't drink milk…I am fine if it is chocolate milk."

Hans through his head back and laughed. It was good to hear him laugh; it made him seem far more human.

"Now, I do recall saying that you would have a bath as soon as you finished lunch."

I nodded in agreement, and gratitude. This bath was something I yearned for…I had never felt so filthy in my entire life! My pale skin was dark and caked with blood and dirt. How could the Colonel stand to be so close to me; I smelled like a common beggar. Blushing furiously I turned away from him.

"I am sorry…" I apologized. "I made your bed dirty and…I stink…"

He placed a finger under my chin and very, carefully, he turned my face towards him.

"My bed can be cleaned as can you; and do you not for a minute think that what happened to you is in anyway shape or form your fault."

I felt the sudden urge to cry as it overcame me and it was a very severe urge. My throat became tight and I bit my lip in an attempt to remain strong and in control of the situation.

"Now, I will run you a bath."

His warm hand released my chin and Hans walked to the other side of the room where a white door, majestically, sat. Everything in this room was beautifully made, well except for the bed. Stupid, stupid, me for walking home so late! I listened as a small creak sounded in the room; and then the familiar hum of water splashing into a white porcelain tub. Oh dear God, what if I left a ring in the bath?! That would be utterly humiliating!

He came back, only this time rather then in his SS uniform he was in a simply white dress shirt and a pair of grey slacks. The man was definitely a soldier, he could undress and redress in less the five minutes time.

"Come dear," he said extending his arms out to me.

"I can walk…" I said swinging my legs over the side of the mattress. "And I don't want you to get your nice shirt dirty, Col- I mean Hans."

"Ah well I thank you for your concern, but at the moment my main interest is you," despite my protests he pulled me up into his arms. "And as I said before my things can be cleaned."

"Are you going to wash your whole house?" I asked.

"Haha," he chuckled pushing the bathroom door open. "If I must then I will."

Did he have a rebuttal for absolutely everything I said?! Could I never just have the last word?! In a way I hated him for it, but on the other hand I had to admire him for it! He was smart and witty, able to come back at a person with absolutely anything!

"Because I want to respect your personal space," he said setting me on the toilet seat. "I will leave you to undress and wash yourself."

"Yes," I said laughing. "That would be nice."

He smiled once more (he sure did like to do that a lot) and left the bathroom. I turned to the tub which, to my great dislike, was whiter than snow! I did not want to ruin the porcelain, but as he said it could be cleaned. Not to mention he was head of the SS, surely they could always replace the tub!

I pulled my stained dress from my body and tossed it to the floor. That had been a very lovely gown, and they had ruined it! The beautiful blue fabric was dark and brown and it had many missing threads. Holes and rips, from where they sliced my skin like it was a tender piece of meat.

I closed my eyes; I couldn't even look at myself in the reflection of the crystal clear water. Slowly I dipped my body into the hot bath. Hissing in pain, as the liquid burned my cuts; I slid down until my back touched the bottom of the tub. I stroked my hair and scrubbed my scalp with the balls of my fingers. It was so matted and clumped together from the blood and grime that I was sure the only way to remedy it would be to cut it all off, and start over! I pulled myself from under the water and looked around. Surely Hans had soap somewhere in here.

Turning I found that he in fact had laid out several cleaning products. Shampoo, conditioner, soap, shaving cream, and several washcloths and razors. The man had prepared everything for me…how would I repay him? I took the shampoo into my hand and squeezed a lovely glob into my palm. So this was why his pillow had smelled like mint. Smirking slightly I lathered my hair and scrubbed until the skin threatened to fall from my head.

So dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty! I turned to the bar of white soap and rubbed it directly against my skin. There was no washcloth on God's green earth that could remove this filth…I had to do it myself! The bar turned a disgusting shade of brown, as did the water. My skin was starting to become red from how hard my fingers worked on the pale flesh.

But none the less I scrubbed, I scrubbed every last speck of dirt from my body. I washed away all the blood and washed away the mud, but no matter how hard I rubbed I could still feel them inside of me. I could still feel those horrible pigs! Holding my breath I dunked myself under the mucky, swamp, water once more. My hair was clean now and because of Hans's expensive shampoo and conditioner I was able to pull my hand through the strawberry-blond curls once more.

Okay, I was clean…and the water was cold…time to get out. Only, there were no towels waiting for me.

"_Baise_!" **(Fuck!)**

Great, nothing to wrap up in…and the only other person here that could help me was probably at some other end of the house.

"Hans?" I called from the tub.

"_Ja_?" **(Yes?)**

Thank God, I was starting to shiver because of how cool the water had gotten.

"I need a towel…please?"

"Ah, of course, I am sorry Gabrielle." He said turning the door knob. Quickly as I could I ducked my body under the water. "I have one right here for you."

Had he deliberately forgotten my towel…no, he has a lot on his mind. It probably just didn't occur to him to place one in here.

"Here you are, _Liebster_." **(dear) **

He placed a white, towel on the toilet seat and then disappeared into the bedroom. Sighing I pulled myself up and stepped out of the bath. I turned to the tub, which was now, probably, horribly discolored.

"Oh…" I cried sinking to the ground. "Look at this mess."

I buried my face into my hands and began to sob. I didn't know why I was sobbing…so the water was brown, what was the big deal? Hans had told me he didn't care…but I did! I cared that because of my own stupidity three men had taken my…my-

"Gabrielle?" Hans called. "Are you alright?"

Wiping my eyes clear I wrapped the towel around my torso.

"Y-Yes." I sniffled. "Can I come out now?"

Why did I ask that…like I was some type of scared three year old?

"Of course, you didn't have need my permission."

Nodding I pulled myself up from the cool tile floor. I pushed the door open and as I did so a gust of cool air slapped my in the face. Involuntarily I shivered violently. Hans stepped forward and placed his large SS jacket around my moist shoulders. This also smelled just like him, and I snuggled into it hoping to just be hidden in the dark fabric.

"Let me get you that shirt."

Nodding I sat down on the bed, which was stripped and had been remade. He had replaced the bright red comforter with a deep green one. His color choices were similar to mine in many ways; I too loved the color green.

"It is not the best, but until I can get you more clothes it will have to do." He sighed coming back.

He handed me one of his black dress shirts and a pair of men's underwear to me. The underwear…at first I did not understand, but then it hit me like a ton of bricks; my underwear had been taken from me…when those men had raped me.

"_Danke_." **(Thank you) **I gasped.

He patted my shoulder with his hand and stepped out. I stripped the towel from my body and looked down at my legs. They were black and blue…and I could read every letter that had been sliced into me. Strange, it wasn't any language I had recognized…it was just some gibberish or other. I walked from the bed still clutching the shirt in my hands. Padding across the hard wooden floor I stepped infront of a mirror that Hans had sitting in a random corner.

My arms from the wrist up were multi-colored and battered. My stomach and sides mutilated! I looked hideous…they hadn't touched my face but my body…my body would always bear the scars of what those horrible bastards did to me. I turned from the mirror, never again would I look at myself in one. I would never look at my body…never EVER let anyone see it ever again! This was a promise!

I shook in anger and angst as I dressed myself. I was not going to cry, I would not give them the satisfaction of knowing that I had lost the battle. That I had let my emotions get the better of me! My fingers worked nimbly as I worked on the last few buttons of the top. When I finished I went to the door and thrust it open.

"Ah, all dressed I see!" Hans said eyeing me up and down.

"Yes, sir."

Hans held his hand up in an effort to silence me, and at first I had thought I had done something wrong…but his face shined with good spirit and warmth.

"Now, let us not talk so formally Gabrielle…as I have said I would prefer it if you called me Hans."

"Sorry Hans." I said bowing my head slightly.

I could still fill him looking down at me and slowly I brought my gaze back up to him. His eyes stared at me earnestly and I felt my heart skip a beat. Those eyes were so fierce, but not in the bad way…I would have given anything to know what they yearned for…anything.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	3. Discussions

**_I am so sorry for the wait guys. I had this chapter done a while ago but due to some technical difficulties it had been deleted...but here it is and I actually like this version a little better...the ending is definitely more suspenseful. Oh and about my German translation...I am sorry if it isn't completely correct...I umm...I do the translation by hand because I have a friend who is taking German in school and she's kinda tutoring me...soo...if they aren't exactly correct please forgive me! _**

**_Anyway please enjoy the story and review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

I must admit that if I had my choice when it came to rooms I would choose the living room. It was so wide and open that if gave the whole house a sort of warmth. Strange, warmth was never something I had incorporated with the term Nazi. A warm fire crackled in front of a large, blood, red sofa. I jumped slightly as Hans approached me from behind and wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

"Would you like some tea, or maybe some coffee?"

"No thank you, Hans." I said gently. "Could I just have a glass of water?"

"Of course." Hans said walking away. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

I knew that meant sit down but I could not resist taking a stroll through his sitting room. I knew that this qualified as being nosy, but how could I make myself comfortable when I did not really know the home I was in. All I really got to see was the bedroom and when I came in here I was so out of it that I didn't even remember coming through this room…as a matter of fact, where was Hans's front door?

"Gabrielle?"

I quickly moved from the fireplace's mantel and went back to the couch. It was strange how quickly I could walk now that I had food in my system and wasn't coated in a layer of filth. I accepted my water gratefully and began sipping from the glass. The cool water made contact with my throat and I felt myself sigh in pleasure. I have not had anything to drink since I came here; it was nice to be able to quench this horrible thirst of mine!

Before I knew it my glass was completely empty. I pulled the glass back and looked around for a water basin.

"My, you were thirsty!" Hans exclaimed. "Would you like another glass?"

"No thank you, Colonel." I said formally.

His lips pursed, I knew I had made a mistake…but I really did not care to remedy it right now.

"You are welcome _Frau Blanc_." **(Mrs. Blanc)**

I felt my teeth grit together. I knew that he had done that just to press my buttons; Hans knew that I was not married. But that wouldn't keep me from telling him myself.

"Nein, nein. Nicht geben Frau Blanc, es keine Frau Blanc hier." **(No, no. Not Mrs. Blanc, there is no Mrs. Blanc here.)**

Hans smiled devilishly at me, as if I had just revealed to him some great truth. I didn't smile back; I actually didn't know what kind of expression to make. Smiling back seemed too much like flirting, scowling seemed to cruel, not really having any expression…well then a person just looked like an airhead.

"_Ja, Ja_," he laughed.

Now I could not resist smiling...his laugh, it was just so…enjoyable. How can such a murderous man seem like such a kind and just person?

"I am just teasing you, Gabrielle."he said placing his hand on my shoulder. "It's all in good fun, yes?"

I nodded and went to the sofa as he had instructed before. Slowly I lowered myself down onto the cushion. My legs were still sore from the severe beating I had received a day ago and it hurt to bend my knees.

"Do you know what I just realized?"

"_Non_."

"You have eaten, bathed, and I still have not given you the pain medication one of our doctor's prescribed." he made his way towards the staircase. "I apologize Gabrielle, I had completely forgotten."

I watched as Hans disappeared upstairs and as he did so I turned to the fire. The flames crackled happily and I watched as one of the embers popped. I didn't really know what to think at this moment…I had so many questions reeling through my head. Some that would be answered by Hans, some that could not be answered by Hans…and some that I would never dare ask Hans! What would happen after this? How was I expected to resume living after what just happened? It just seemed to be so impossible to return to normalcy…everyday I would be looking over my shoulder always wondering if someone would be coming up from behind to hurt me!

Something so simple just seemed far too complicated. I could no longer imagine me in my own kitchen making myself supper, I couldn't see me sitting in my living room alone without someone being their to protect me. I did not want to go there and be alone, and I curse myself for not setting out after a husband sooner. All those times my colleagues at the school had flirted with me and I just brushed it off…now I severely wish I had taken them up on that offer.

When Mr. Goetz, head of the Reading Department, had asked me out for lunch I should have said yes. Granted that he was a German soldier…but I was lodging with one now so what did I care? When the single male parent of one of my choral students chose to flirt with me, I should have returned the gesture.

I liked to think that before this incident that I was somewhat pretty, I could have had a man by now. However, because I was so damn particular I thought I would have plenty of time. After all I am only twenty; usually women of my age are just starting their relationship.

It was strange; you never really realized how much you missed in life until you actually gave it some serious thought. And why was it that when you thought about things you just recently lost it triggered memories of things you had lost or given up n the past. No, I wasn't going to think about my past…I didn't want to; thinking about the past was severely unhealthy.

"Here you are, Gabrielle," Hans said, interrupting my thoughts. "Would you please hold out your arm for me?"

I complied, it was an injection…lovely…nothing made my day more then have a subcutaneous liquid flowing through my veins. He rolled up the sleeve of his black shirt and sterilized the injection site. Taking a deep breath I braced myself for the pain. Inserting the needle did not hurt; it was the liquid going into your arm that hurt like Hell.

"Ow…ow…ow…" I breathed.

"Now, now, that was not so bad was it?"Hans asked pressing gauze firmly to the place where the needle hit me. "Dr. Adler said that you may experience some fatigue, but it is nothing to worry about. However, before you become too out of it we need to have a serious discussion."

I knew that this was coming, there was no way to avoid it…but that did not change the fact that I really did not want to have this conversation.

"To catch the men that did this to you I must know exactly what happened. You must be very precise. No fact is too miniscule and if you think that something is irrelevant it probably isn't. Do you understand?"

_"Oui_." I said with a nod.

"Okay to do this you will see me writing down various things you say. I promise that these are for my personal reference only and I can assure you that no one other than me will look at my notes."

I nodded to confirm and assure him that I did in fact understand.

"Now as unbelievable as it may be I prefer writing in English over writing in German or French, so if you would not mind I would appreciate us talking in English."

"Yes…I mean no I don't mind."

"Wonderful." Hans said in approval. "Now I want you to tell me a story…_your_ story Gabrielle. You must paint me a picture… beautiful or horribly ugly."

"Ugly?"

"I mean whether or not you are a good enough artist to make me see it and feel what you felt."

"Oh."

Hans reached to the side and pulled out a tablet of paper. There was an inkwell sitting next to him as well as a very nice pen. He dipped it into the inkwell and scribbled something onto the paper.

"Okay when you are ready," he said briefly looking up. "Start from the beginning."

And I did…and just as he asked I did not overlook anything. I even told him what perfume I had worn that day. He smiled when I said that to me it smelled like roses. Well he said any miniscule detail could be considered important. I told him everything and yet it didn't seem like it was enough! I couldn't help but feel horribly stupid as we continued our conversation…how thick in the head was a person that could be followed for at least three miles and not even take notice to it.

"What did they say to you…after they had you on the ground?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked, rather defensively.

"I don't know yet…I told you that anything that you can remember could be important."

I shook my head.

"This isn't…this isn't remotely important…can we just move on?"

Hans jotted down something on his tablet and shrugged his shoulders. I waited for his answer and for a moment that one minute of silence felt like it lasted an eternity.

"Continue." He said with s sigh.

My eyes closed briefly…I couldn't…how did he expect me to?

"Gabrielle?" Hans asked. "Go on."

"I don't know if I can, Colonel." I said weakly. "I wouldn't know how to start."

Hans nodded and cleared his throat.

"They ripped off your skirt yes?"

"Oui." I said, forgetting myself.

"Start there."

"They took my skirt off…and began slicing my legs-

-do you know what they cut you with?"

I swallowed hard. "It was just a knife."

"What do you mean by knife…was it a Swiss Blade, kitchen knife, steak knife…do you know?"

"I…I'd have to see it to remember it…It…was very sharp…I don't know Hans…I'm sorry…s-s-sorry."

Hans handed me a handkerchief which I gladly accepted.

"It is fine Gabrielle…we can find the knife. If you saw it you said you would know?"

"Yes."

"Well then some time this week we will go through every knife I own in this house until we find the one that matches." He scribbled on the paper. "Keep going Gabrielle."

"They used that same knife to rip my skirt down the middle-

-you just said that dear." Hans said, pointedly. "Please move on."

"S-Sorry Colonel." I stuttered, wiping my eyes. "He asked me what my name was."

"Did you tell him?"

"No, I spit in his eye."

Hans laughed, not because he was amused with my abuse…I think he was amused by the fact that I actually tried to fight back!

"Hem," he coughed straightening himself in his chair. "Continue."

"He used his knife and cut me…here." I said gesturing to my side.

Hans nodded, he had seen every wound from when he carried me to his car and into his home.

"And then?"

"Then…then nothing…they continued doing that until…until you came."

I knew that I was lying…I knew that Hans knew I was lying…so why was I lying?

Embarrassment, maybe?

Yeah pretty much. I was embarrassed to tell Hans that at the age of twenty I had lost my virginity to three men that I didn't even know like some common whore. He knew this…so there was no point in me telling him anymore. I did not want to verbalize it! For some bizarre reason, saying it was actually worse then thinking it.

"You are lying." He said, harshly. "I do not like liars."

"You know what happened next…you took me to your Dr. Adler; surely he could tell you what happened next."

Hans placed his notebook down.

"Dr. Adler cannot paint me _your_ picture." He snarled. "Now I have been as patient as I could with you. So now, you have two choices. Either tell me the truth and allow me to help you…or leave and go home."

I stood from the couch, my temper to the point of boiling over. No one treated me like a child…Colonel or not it was my life and I would do whatever I bloody well pleased!

"Fine…then I will take my leave!" I spat.

I knew that I was only wearing his shirt, and that I really had no idea where his home was located…but when you are angry and upset you make foolish decisions you come to regret. You run out on a man that just wanted to help you in the first place and you say things that you don't mean like, "I don't need help from a Jew Hunter," and, "I wish you would have left me for dead!"

Yes these things do tend to come out when you are livid. Oh, and let us not forget the slamming of the front door as you storm out of the house and begin heading down a street you do not know. Wearing nothing more than a long dress top and a pair of man's underwear. No shoes on your feet…and tears in your eyes.

I was in a pickle…more then a pickle…I was fucked. I would go home…but how did I know those men weren't there waiting for me? And where was home from this location? I could not go to some hotel, my handbag was missing…I could not visit any relatives for I did not have any left…I sure as Hell could not go back to Colonel Landa's…he would probably shoot me down as soon as I walked inside.

What was I going to do, where was I going to go, why was the world starting to spin and blend together? I felt my legs quiver underneath me, but I continued to try and carry myself down the empty sidewalk. I wasn't going to pass out…God, my head was killing me! Had he poisoned me…had that bastard poisoned me while I was…was-

I sunk to my knees on the curb of the road and sat down. The street lights were blurring together and everything sounded like it had been submerged underwater. I was hot…and yet my feet were cold…sweat began to bead on my forehead and then slide down the back of my neck.

I could feel my heart against my chest, like it was trying to pump itself right out of my body. I couldn't just lay here, I…I had to get up. But even if I did get up…where would I go? Death seemed like a welcome mat…it was waiting for me to just wipe my feet on it and step through the door…

I looked up to see black spots begin to coat my blue eyes…it was so dark…and I was just so hot……….

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	4. Dr Etzel Adler

**_Thanks for the reviews guys! They are absolutely brilliant and I love reading them all! I try to respond to all of my readers that send me messages but if I happen to miss you I apologize. Being a sophmore in high school can become distracting, but I know that many can agree with me! But in the words of Gabrielle Blanc, I digress! haha!_**

**_(Quick Warning: Dr. Adler will be conducting a rape kit on Gabrielle, it isn't too graphic but I do describe what Gabrielle goes through. I thought I would just warn you so it does not catch you off gaurd._**

**_Anyway please enjoy the story and review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Ohhh…my head was killing me…and I was feeling so cold….but my body was wet with sweat. So, I was home now…everything had just been a bad dream. I obviously had a fever or the flu…so that meant that everything that I had thought had happened had been a horrible dream.

But I could not open my eyes, what if I was still on that street corner…or somewhere worse…a Jewish Work Camp. No, no it was better to just stay asleep and play dead rather then wake up and find that I was somewhere far worse. Just keep them closed…hide from the pain Gabby…you really have nothing to live for anyway.

I shifted in the bed which was a big mistake…because I knew where I was now…my sheets were not this crisp, nor were they this new…and…and my pillow did not smell like mint. My eyes popped open and what I saw sickened me and had me racing to the bathroom.

I dropped to my knees at the open toilet and threw up…I was back…it hadn't been a dream. It had been real…it all had been real! I gagged and retched…all the while crying tears that just burned my cheeks with hatred the whole way down my face. I pulled the handle and watched as the water swirled down the bowl. My stomach lurched again, only this time nothing came up…I hadn't eaten enough for anything else to be expelled from my body.

"_Non…non…_" I sobbed.

I laid my head on the cold lid of the toilet and sniffled. The cold porcelain felt nice against my head and I felt my eyes become heavy once more. Briefly I closed them, but they popped open instantly when I felt someone's hands slip underneath my waist. I gasped and pulled away.

"Wha-

-shh." The Colonel breathed. "We will talk later."

My head screamed, but my body complied completely and in less then five seconds I was unconscious again.

"It was a panic attack, Landa."

Stop touching me…can't you see that I'm sleeping?

"She vomited earlier- _(oh, don't say vomit)_

-yes, most likely from stress…and her one wound is infected."

"How infected?"

"It is nothing that a little peroxide won't cure, but I would suggest making sure she bathes daily to keep it clean."

I made an effort to open my eyes but when I looked to see Hans standing there the light from outside attacked my retinas and sent a sharp pain through the back of my skull.

"Ah, now look who is awake…are you in pain, Madame Blanc?"

I didn't know whose voice that was, but I knew that it wasn't Hans's. This man's voice was deeper in pitch and the German accent was far stronger. I wanted to turn and face him just because I needed to see the doctor's face.

"My…my head…the light hurts…and…and sound…"

"You have a migraine, _liebster_." **(dear)** he said gently.

Oh that was lovely.

"And a fever from sitting on that street corner half naked." Hans scolded harshly. "What were you thinking…_Lei la ragazza stupida, idiota,! Lei è fortunati che lei non è ebreo perché se lei l'era neanche l'avrebbe fatto dopo la porta. ...effettivamente lei neanche l'avrebbe fatto nella mia casa! Se lei mai fa qualcosa così stupido di nuovo la caccerò giù e lei scoprirà personalmente perché sono chiamato l'Hunter di Ebreo_!"

Ummm…I didn't speak Italian but several words did stick out there. The doctor placed a cool cloth on my forehead and chuckled.

"_Lei sa anche come duro era per me trovarla? E lei è appena fortunato che nessuno camminava intorno! Che sarebbe successo se quei bastardi l'avrebbero trovata di nuovo!? Non niente-_

I watched, somewhat amused as Hans continued ranting and raving in Italian all the way downstairs.

"I need a drink!" he yelled randomly, this time in a language I could actually comprehend.

I looked up at the doctor who took a hand through his graying hair.

"I suppose I should introduce myself now that we have some quiet, _ja_?"

"_Oui_." I said closing my eyes briefly.

"Well I am Dr. Etzel Adler." He said taking the cloth from my head and dipping it into a small bowl of ice water. "Landa and I have been friends for quite some time now."

"Oh, how did you two meet?" I croaked as he rubbed the cloth on my forehead.

"It wasn't anything special…we went to school together and everything sort of just fell into place."

"Oh." I sighed.

"I would ask how you and Landa met," Dr. Adler said sadly. "But I already know."

I bit my lower lip; of course he knew…Hans brought me to him the first night he saved me.

"He cares a great deal about you Ms. Blanc." He said with a smirk. "I can honestly say I have not seen the man so smitten."

"Colonel Hans Landa?" I asked, sarcastically. "You have a very good sense of humor Dr. Adler."

Dr. Adler pulled a chair over to the bed and sat down. He bent over and pulled up a large black, leather, bag.

"You don't have to believe me, Ms. Blanc." He said, still grinning. "I'm just giving you my medical opinion."

Medical opinion, was that what he called it? Right…that outlandish accusation was about as medical as the persecution of Jews was fair.

"I have another injection for you." The doctor said pulling out a syringe. "It's the same as the one you took yesterday…it will relieve your pain."

Ha! The pain from when you actually stick it into my arm is worse then the pain it is supposed to relieve! The injection site hurts for over a week and they kept sticking me in the same exact arm! But I knew that arguing was just not possible…so I said nothing and grit my teeth against the pain.

"I suppose I don't need to tell you that this arm may feel a little sore after a while." He said, probably noticing my discomfort. "But I would honestly prefer you having pain in this small area then in the rest of your body."

"Thank you." I said taking my arm back.

"Think nothing of it Madame Blanc."

I pulled the blankets farther up to my chin as a chill ran through my spine.

"You are cold…I will ask Hans for a hot water bottle…but before I go there is something I must ask you."

"_Oui_." I said with a yawn.

"Because you had been unconscious I had not been able to properly run a rape kit-

-r-r-rape kit?" I asked, wide eyed. "W-why would you need to do that…I mean…I…"

I looked down at my scar hands and wrists.

"I know that you want to deny it Madame Blanc," Dr. Adler whispered. "I know that you wish it wouldn't have happened with very fiber of your being…but it did happen and now it is time to be strong and continue with life."

Several tears trickled down my face.

"I…I have no life to live…"

"Nonsense," the good doctor scolded. "You are a beautiful, young, woman-

-Who lost their virginity to three men that she didn't even know!" I yelled.

"That was not your fault; that was just a cruel twist of fate."

The calmness in his voice infuriated me to the point that I wanted to strangle him.

"I have no family…no children of my own…I have nothing!"

"See, now you are acting like a victim does. Do you like being called a victim? Someone who is considered to be about as helpless as a child?" my heart stung as those sharp words left his lips. "You must have been blinder then a bat before this event, because you seemed fine with your life before hand."

"Before this I thought I had all the time in the world!" I roared. "I thought that I would have time to choose the man I had sex with…and now…now that choice has been stolen from me."

"Why?" Dr. Adler asked. "Why do you think it has been stolen from you? You are young enough to still follow your heart and live your dreams…you have the strength and ambition to do so…your life is far from over."

I didn't say anything…what could I say?

"This is just a small setback…God is testing you Madame Blanc, now it is your choice on whether or not you pass or fail."

"Why me…" I gasped.

"That I do not know, Madame Blanc." He sighed, sadly. "But I can assure you that the men will not get away with it…not as long as Hans is on the case."

I swiped at my eyes.

"W-When will you perform the…The kit?"

"If you will let me, I have everything I need with me now." Dr. Adler patted his bag, affectionately. "I think it would be best to do it now."

I crossed my legs underneath the bed.

"Will it…will it hurt?" I asked, coyly.

"You may feel some discomfort…I will get Hans-

-wait…what?"

But the doctor either did not hear me, or he knew that I secretly yearned to have the Colonel here for moral support. I listened as they spoke downstairs in German, but the words were so muffled that I could just barely understand them. I didn't even want to try to understand at this point. All I wanted was to have this over and done with.

"Okay Madame Blanc." Dr. Adler said walking back inside.

To my great discomfort Hans was following closely behind him.

"I need you to completely relax…you must not clench your legs otherwise this _will_ become painful."

I looked to Hans who extended his hand to me.

"You are okay Gabrielle," he said trying to reassure me. "I know this is uncomfortable but if you wish you may squeeze my hand until it is over."

My arm quivered as I reached up and clasped fingers with his. His hand was so warm and strong. I felt my lip quiver dangerously and immediately I bit it. How could I have called him all those things and treat him like he was some type of plague that I would catch if I got to close to him? I had seemed like an ungrateful brat and now he acted like the mishap of last night had never happened!

"Okay Gabrielle…now I know that you will try and…hmm," apparently wording this delicately was hard, "close up on me…so I am going to insert a piece of metal to keep you from doing so…it is not sharp, it should not hurt…but it is cold."

I nodded as he spoke, but I really wasn't listening…my mind was just going over the fact that Hans was holding my hand. That was all I needed to think about. Hans was holding my hand, he would not let anyone hurt me…he was there and would be there until this entire ordeal was over.

I felt "it"…and I use it because becoming too graphic would make me throw up…not because I was disgusted with my own internal organs…but because I just wanted to ignore as much of this as possible.

"You have some internal bruising…and…I'm sorry dear but the hymen has been broken."

"Well she was raped Etzel," Hans spat. "Isn't that common sense?"

"Hans although the chances are very slim there are cases when a rape victim's hymen will not be pierced."

"S-Stop calling me a victim." I gasped, squeezing Hans's hand again.

"I apologize, Gabrielle." Hans said warmly. "We will try and make this go faster; won't we Etzel?"

I could hear the threat in Hans's tone, but I did not want to look into his eyes. I was embarrassed enough as it was, there was no need to look into his eyes for this.

"There was no slicing, no signs of infection…the men that raped you seem to be genuinely clean-

-no," I spat. "They smelled worse then a pile of garbage."

"Well, then God blessed you." Dr. Adler said tracing his fingers along one of my scars that had found their way to my thighs.

"Now, there is one more test to conduct…this is just as a precaution, it would be better to do this now rather then later."

I felt the doctor un-insert the metal clamp and he motion for me to close my legs and relax. I looked to Hans who still had not released my hand and I smiled slightly. He took Dr. Adler's chair, sat down, and squeezed my fingers gently.

"I am not implying that you are but there could be a possibility that you may have concieved a baby…have you ovulated this month?"

"I…I'm not due until the end of the month…" I gasped.

"Well we still should not rule it out…but if we find out now we can take care of it sooner."

"What do you mean "take care of it sooner"?" I quoted.

"Well, should you want to, you could abort the-

-no!" I spat. "No…no I couldn't do that…God would never forgive me…isn't it bad enough that I had sex before marriage? Now you want me to kill it!"

"Gabrielle," Hans said sympathetically. "You did not choose to have sex before marriage; God will understand that…and the baby…if there is a baby…you did not choose to have it either."

"It does not matter, Hans." I said turning to face him. "Those are my morals…please; they are all I have left."

He understood; I knew that he did and with a nod he turned back to the doctor.

"Well, I need a urine sample and then we will know if you will have to make that choice."

I nodded subconsciously and sat up. Hans did not release my hand until I was in the bathroom. I came back out five minutes later and handed Dr. Adler the sample. He nodded and placed a protective lid over the glass container.

"Okay, I will call you with the results as soon as I get them."

"It's going to take that long?" I asked.

"You will have your results by tomorrow at the latest; I do have other patients Madame Blanc."

"Of course," Hans said placing two hands on his friend's shoulder. "But I would like for you to put her tests at the top of your agenda Etzel."

Dr. Adler sighed; he must feel awkward. His friend had such power over everybody surely the extent of his power reached over him as well. And he had to obey; he could not disobey the direct order of a Colonel.

"Very well Hans, I will try and get the results to you before the end of the day."

I sighed and sat back down on the bed.

"Is there anything else we should know Etzel?" Hans asked walking him to the door.

"No, just make sure she eats regularly and keeps her wounds clean."

Hans nodded.

"Oh and Hans," Dr. Adler said before walking out. "Do not keep her locked in this room all day, I also recommend fresh air."

"I had no intention of keeping her locked in here all day," the Colonel chuckled. "Just most of the day."

I looked at him fearful for a moment and then he winked at me and my fears seemed somewhat settled. They walked out of the bedroom leaving me there. Sighing I flopped back and stared straight up at the ceiling. What a day…what a strange and completely awkward day. Somehow tomorrow seemed like it would go one of two ways…completely perfect…or completely disastrous.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	5. New Wardrobe

**_Two chapters in one day! Needless to say that I am feeling very accomplished right now! Haha, please enjoy the chapter and feel free to send me reviews!_**

**_Anyway please enjoy the story and review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

I was pleased to see that Hans had taken Dr. Adler's advice and let me leave the room. However there was a stipulation, I could not leave the house. He did not want me walking outside without him there with me. I did not mind this rule, and because of what I had said to him last night I was not going to argue with him.

I turned from the fireplace to see Hans sitting in his chair reading a newspaper.

"Ah, Goebbels," he sighed.

Goebbels, the master of writing all pro-German and anti-Jewish propaganda! I refused to read the paper when his articles were there, I hated it...hated hearing about anything that involved war. I was so sick of it, peace was just something that mankind would never reach and I had accepted that. Reading nonsense stories in the paper about how Germany was going to win this war infuriated me! They were so certain of themselves, so proud, when in all reality they didn't know! No one knew, it could go either way…the German's could win or the American's could win.

The French…my people were cowardly…submitted to Hitler without much of a fight. Of course I kept these opinions to myself; I had no wish of dying by the hands of German officials. I sighed and leaned back into the sofa. I missed my piano…I missed my books that held musical compositions I had made…I was bored.

"Gabrielle, I have some books you can read." He said interrupting my thoughts. "You have been staring into that hearth for over an hour."

"I know," I sighed. "I'm sorry…I was just thinking."

"Would you like to share what that was?"

He folded the paper and came over to join me.

"I suppose you would try and pry it out of me anyway." I said with a chuckle. "I was just thinking about how much I miss my piano and my notebooks."

"Notebooks?"

"Yes, they had musical compositions of mine in them."

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" he said with a smile. "How about this, tomorrow if you tell me the location of your home I shall fetch you your music books and notes."

"Really?" I asked, feeling my heart flutter. "You would do that for me?"

"Of course, if you have a talent for writing and playing music I do not want it to die by negligence."

I wanted to hug him, wrap my arms around him and squeeze him as tight as I possibly could. The thought of being able to write music again just brightened any stormy day for me! I adored the thought of staffs, half-notes, and time signatures. Loved the sound of a metronome as it counted the duration of each and very key!

"Hans," I said, kindly. "I…I am sorry for what I said and did yesterday…I am very sorry."

"No," he said firmly. "I am sorry, I know that what you went through is not easy and I should have given you some time to heal. I should have let you come to me, and for that I apologize."

"You shouldn't apologize for anything…you saved me, and are taking very good care of me-

-how about this…let's just agree to meet halfway. I forgive you for what you have done and you forgive me, _ja_?"

"_Oui_."

"Wonderful!"

We didn't spend anymore of the day in silence; the rest of our time was spent discussing the most random of things. He asked me why I liked tomatoes so much, he wanted to know what songs we sang in the chorus, basically he asked me every question in the book! I talked to the point that my mouth felt as dry as a Middle Eastern dessert!

"How about we have a nice cool glass of milk."

"Umm…"

"Oh yes that is right," he said placing a hand to his forehead. "I forgot you do not like milk, well what would you like?"

"Water-

-now now, surely you must like something else beside water!"

"I do, but I do not want you to go through the trouble of having to search for it!"

"It is no trouble at all, what would you like?"

"I wouldn't mind a glass of grape juice."

He nodded and went into the kitchen. I could hear the sound of the icebox open and close.

"We are in luck!" he said loudly. "I have a little bit left from when I had ventured into the market."

He came back into the living room and slid a tall glass of, dark purple, grape juice into my hand. I sipped from it and smiled. It was perfectly sweet and tangy and I could tell that this had been from the market.

"Verdict?" he asked me smiling.

"Delicious!" I said placing the glass on the coffee table.

We both fell into a silence and I partially blame myself because I had fallen asleep on the couch while he was talking to me. I woke up again to see that he was talking avidly on the phone.

"She is asleep but I can check and you can ask her yourself Etzel."

I opened my eyes briefly and sat up with a yawn.

"Hello dear," Hans said warmly. "Dr. Adler is on the phone and he would like to speak with you."

Nodding I stood from the chair and walked over to the phone.

"_Bonjour_," I said with a yawn. "Oh, sorry."

"_Ah Madame Blanc, I ran your urine sample and have your results right in front of me_!"

"That is wonderful, Dr. Adler." I said breathless. "What are the results."

"_Yes, well about that. I know that Hans has not let you leave the house so I thought you would like to see the results at my home tonight over a nice dinner. I talked to Hans about it and he said it was fine, but I need to know if you are well enough to come_."

"Can't you tell me now…I would love to join you both for supper…but can't you give my mind some rest and tell me now?"

"_I think I would prefer you being here when I told you Gabrielle_," he said firmly. "_Tell your protector that I will see the both of you around six_."

"But-

_-see you in a couple of hours, dear_!"

And then there was a distant click of him hanging up on the other end.

"He asked you I take it?" Hans commented as I placed the phone down.

"He more or less told me." I sighed. "The only way I can get my results is if I go to supper."

"Don't you want to go Gabrielle?"

"It's not that I don't want you to go," I said throwing my hands above my head. "I just don't have any of my clothes…and the clothes I do have aren't nice enough for the occasion!"

"Well then obviously there is only one way to handle this," Hans said with a smirk. "We should head into town and buy you some clothes."

My eyes widened at the thought of actually shopping again and I looked down at the floor. I suppose telling him that I had no money to repay him with would be the appropriate thing to do; it also would do well to insist that he not waste his money on me.

"I'm sorry Hans but my purse had been taken the night I was raped," that word took all of my strength to utter. "And I really do not have the money to repay you for a new wardrobe."

Hans shook his head and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I would never ask you to pay me back for a gift," he said grinning. "And I think that you deserve to wear something other then my shirts."

I blushed and noted that I was in a different shirt then what he had originally given me. This one was blood red, where as the other one was black.

"You put up a fight when I insisted on you changing out of that dirty shirt." He said with a chuckle. "You insisted that it was property of Colonel Hans Landa and that I could not have it."

"Uhh…"

"I don't know how many times I told you who I was, but you insisted that I was a liar."

"…"

"And you actually took a swing at me, but eventually you passed out and I was able to get it off of you."

"You…you saw me naked?"

"No," He said smiling. "I made sure to not look as I slipped the shirt over your head."

"But I was naked!" I exclaimed, blushing horribly!

"And soaking wet with sweat and rain water." Hans said pointedly. "You would have gotten severely sick if I hadn't done something."

"Did you look?" I spat placing my hands over my eyes.

"What?" Hans gasped.

"Did you look at my breasts?!" I cried!

Hans took my hands from my eyes and held them firmly.

"I did not do it with the intention of hurting you," He said calmly. "I did it because I did not want you to get sick and suffer."

"I…I…"

I stuttered as I looked up into those determined eyes. What was I supposed to say, was I supposed to still be mad at him? Was it inappropriate that I was upset that I hadn't been conscience for those brief moments in time? Probably, so maybe it would be best if I never EVER thought about it again.

Hans insisted that I allow him to purchase me some new clothes and after about an hour of arguing back and fourth I just agreed and let it go. He called a tailor who came and took my measurements. She said that I had a very nice figure but I had been concerned that when she saw my scars she would ask questions.

To my great surprise she said nothing; she didn't even make much conversation. And it was only when she left to go back to the store did I realize why. She was afraid of Hans, as were many people. But I didn't even notice until she left that it was Hans that had scared her so badly. Living with Hans for the past couple of days made me naïve, because I didn't see the reason for her fear right away.

"She said she will be back soon with some dresses for you," he said knocking on the bedroom door. "Are you decent?"

"Not like you haven't seen my body before." I sighed to myself.

"Gabrielle?"

"Give me a second." I said slipping his shirt back on. "Okay."

The door opened and Hans came in, wearing that same smile he always wore.

"I cannot wait to see you in some of the clothes she is going to bring you." Hans said enthusiastically. "Collette has one of the best boutiques-

-w-wait…that woman was Collette?" I gasped. "Her shop…her shop is so expensive!"

"Don't worry about the price; I will take care of it."

"I can't just let you buy me all of these things!" I said appalled.

"Yes you can and you will." Hans scolded.

I was prepared to keep arguing but from upstairs I could hear the doorbell ring.

"That must be Collette," he said excusing himself. "I'll just send her up, shall I?"

"I guess." I shouted in defeat.

I tried my hardest to get Collette to talk to me and maybe tell me about her shop, but she respectably declined at every chance she got. I felt bad that I could not get her to talk to me but I couldn't force her. So I just gave up and accepted each dress she handed me. They were all beautiful but I really wasn't sure what I could keep…I mean Hans didn't really give me a budget to go off of.

"Gabrielle did you find anything?" Hans said coming into the bedroom.

I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Don't you like any of the clothes?" he asked picking up a random blouse. "We can try another tailor, but we only have an hour before the car-

-it's not that I don't like the clothes. That's the problem; I do not know what I should choose."

Hans smiled and placed the blouse down on the back of a chair. He moved in front of Collette who cringed slightly and moved back. He reached into a large pile of dresses I had tried on. He looked through them all at least once and smiled. Turning to Collette he asked, "_Parlez-vous l'anglais_?" **(Do you speak English?"**

"_Oui_."

"I will take everything. You can expect your payment tomorrow in full, you may leave now…and I thank you for working so fast."

"You are welcome Colonel Landa."

I watched as Collette left us, nodding to me briefly. I sighed and then turned to Hans.

"You shouldn't' be doing this." I spat. "All of these outfits…there was no need to spend so much on clothes that I really don't need."

"No but I can see that you want them." He said placing his finger to my nose, briefly.

"Uhhh…what one should I wear for tonight?"

"Hmm…good question." Hans said going back into the large mountain of fabric. "I saw Collette come in here holding the loveliest garment."

I sat down on the bed as Hans sorted through the many skirts, shirts, and gowns. He looked like he was searching through buried treasure. And when he found his gem (a beautiful black evening gown with shiny sequins) he held it out for me to take.

"This one." He said shaking it in front of me. "You are going to look absolutely stunning in this dress."

I took it into my hand and held it against me.

"Really?"

"Yes…and I do believe that these shoes compliment it as well."

He reached down and lifted a pair of very dangerous looking heels. I was a klutz; I only prayed that there would be no alcohol at this dinner. For some reason I just could not handle alcohol…I was the first person at every party to get intoxicated.

"Yes, if I don't kill myself while walking in them." I laughed.

"I could carry you if you'd like?" he teased handing the shoes to me as well.

"Oh ha ha." I said with a roll of my eyes. "Don't you think you should be getting ready as well, Colonel?"

"It sounds like you are trying to get rid of me." He said deviously. "Or am I just being sensitive."

"No," I said clutching the dress to my chest. "No you were right the first time."

He laughed and nodded.

"Well I can see when I am not wanted; I'll just leave you to get ready."

I smiled and held the dress up once more. It really was beautiful and I never imagined myself wearing something as lovely as this. It would be nice to take Hans's clothes off and be able to wear things that actually fit me! But I couldn't just put the dress on yet, to get ready for supper I had to endure the entire process.

**_1 hour later_**

"Gabrielle if you don't hurry we will be late!"

I could hear Hans yelling for me downstairs. As a matter of fact he had been yelling for the past thirty minutes. I tossled my blond curls and did a last overlook of my appearance. Finally…I finally felt like a normal person and not like some scared little rape victim. This felt great!

"Gabrielle Blanc!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled, carefully, running downstairs.

I stopped at the bottom of the steps and stood in front of Hans.

"How…how do I look?"

"Beautiful." Hans praised. "Simply beautiful."

I could feel my cheeks become hot and red. I didn't expect him to say that, I thought he would have just said, "you look okay," or, "it's about time you finished." But no, he said I looked beautiful.

"Are you ready now?" he smiled extending his arm. "Our driver has been waiting out in the car for at least an hour."

"Couldn't he have come in?"

"He didn't want to."

There was no need to ask why; I knew that it was because people feared Hans.

Dr. Adler had a lovely home. It was two stories located off in the country, it reminded me a bit of my own home. Only his was much, much larger and better cared for.

"Are you worried about the results, Gabrielle?" Hans asked escorting me up to the house.

"I…I don't know…" I said shrugging. "I don't want to have children yet, I will admit that I really would prefer getting married before having children…but if I do happen to be pregnant, then I will have the baby and I will love it as much as I can."

"You never cease to amaze me Gabrielle." Hans breathed.

"And…taking care of a baby…" I smiled. "It would be nice to give my life some meaning."

Hans nodded in agreement as we made our way to the door.

"I understand what you are feeling, Gabrielle." He said with a sigh. "Life can become lonely."

It sure could be…but every now and again life threw you a bone that you weren't expecting. And you had one of two choices; you could bury it in the backyard…or put it to some good use.

"Well," I said breaking the awkward silence. "I'm not so lonely anymore."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	6. Dinner

**_This chapter I had to admit I had fun with! I made Hans a little bit out of character with Gabrielle's intoxicated behavior...but hey, my story sooo my rules! haha! Sorry if you all wanted to see Gabrielle pregnant; I just thought it would be too similar to other stories like this. Maybe later on in the story there will be an "accidental" pregnancy...(hint hint) ;)_**

**_Anyway please enjoy the story and review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

Supper was quite enjoyable but it wasn't enough to distract me from the point of this whole visit. My results…the results that would determine what I do in life from here on out. I stabbed my desert with my fork and watched as a red glob of cherries spilled out. If I were pregnant I would have to find a bigger home…I would have to find a man that would not mind being with a woman who had previous sexual relations.

I was doomed to loneliness…so long as Hans did not make me leave that is.

"Ah," Dr. Adler sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I do believe that was the perfect way to end the day."

"Yes." Hans said in agreement.

I turned to him pleadingly and reached under the table to grab his hand. Our fingers made brief contact and as if that was enough he straightened his tie and cleared his throat.

"So Etzel, since dinner and desert are through, maybe you could shed some light on Gabrielle's little predicament."

Dr. Adler dabbed his mouth with his napkin and nodded.

"Yes," he said gently. "I will be right back with your results Gabrielle."

Dr. Adler stood from the table and walked into another room of the house. I placed my hands to my forehead and braced myself. This was it, the moment of truth…

"Gabby." Hans cooed. "Do not worry-

-how can I not worry?" I whispered. "How can I not worry about having a child…when I am not remotely ready for such a responsibility."

"You are resourceful," he said warmly. "I know that, if you have to, you will be a good mother."

"You do not even know me, Hans…not really…" I said chuckling. "And yet you tell me all of these things…hoping that it will make me feel better."

"Yes, what can I say Gabrielle," he grinned. "I find myself rather protective over you."

"Why?"

He leaned in closer to me, to the point that our noses were just barely touching. I stared up into his eyes, uncertain of what he expected, and I waited for his answer.

"I," he began, "I guess I'm just smitten."

I felt my heart jump into my throat but before I could say anymore the good doctor came into the room holding a bottle of wine in one hand and a manila folder in the other. He sat down causing Hans to pull back from me and I did the same.

"Hem," damn you doctor…I could have waited a little bit longer for those results. "Patient Gabrielle Blanc…"

I watched as he opened the folder and flipped over a white page.

"You need to drink less water." He said placing a pair of reading glasses onto his face.

"Etzel," Hans warned. "Stop toying with her."

Dr. Adler coughed and nodded.

"Very well," he popped the cork off the bottle of wine and said. "You are _not_ pregnant."

I didn't know what to say, I kind of just looked at Dr. Adler with this very vague and blank expression. I wasn't pregnant…I didn't have a little one growing inside of me in the hopes of living…I wasn't going to have to care for anyone but myself. Wow, what a great way to look at life. Things definitely needed to change.

"Gabrielle?" Hans asked getting my attention. "You are crying!"

I placed a hand to my cheek and found him to be correct. Wet salty tears were falling down my cheeks. I tried to brush them off and smile but I couldn't.

"I thought you didn't want to have children." Dr. Adler asked handing me a tissue.

"I…I didn't, but for a moment I thought I was pregnant…and…I don't know, the idea of taking care of someone…having someone to love you unconditionally without any discretions against your past actions." More tears spilled down my face. "It just seemed nice…but I am relieved to know that I will not have to…have to have a child at such a young age…I am…h-h-happy."

He filled my glass with wine and I accepted it without much hesitation.

"A toast?" Hans asked taking a glass as well. "To-

-to moving forward!" I said banging glasses.

Both the doctor and Colonel nodded and began drinking from their glasses. As we continued into the evening the night did indeed improve. But that was probably just because Hans insisted that we celebrate and kept handing me glass after glass of wine. I knew that I was drunk and I knew that I was drunk because when standing to go and find the bathroom I could barely take two steps without practically toppling over my own dress.

"Hans," Dr. Adler laughed. "I do believe this poor girl is smashed."

I turned to them both appalled. Laughing loudly I placed both my hands on my hips and said, "Me…gentlemen…please! I am not drunk!"

Hans stood and steadied me with both his hands.

"Gabrielle let me help you."

"Hello darling!" I said winking. "I am so lucky to have a date as handsome as you!"

He smiled at me, and took my one arm into his own.

"I think you have had enough." He chuckled.

"No no!" I said pulling away from him. "No, just one more…the night has only begun!"

"We have been here for two and a half hours now-

-you count the hours?" I laughed, for some reason I found that to be funny. "Dr. I think you should check the poor Colonel."

Dr. Adler smiled to me and took another gulp from his glass.

"As much as I have enjoyed this I do believe Hans is right dear," he said standing as well. "I do believe you have had enough to drink."

"Awe." I whined as Hans handed me my jacket.

Wow…since when was buttoning a coat so hard. I fumbled with the buttons all the while talking about how much I enjoyed the supper and that I was so grateful for the wine. But talking just made buttoning myself up more difficult. Hans pushed my hands to the side and finished the last to black buttons for me.

"Thank you cutie." I said pressing my lips to his cheek.

Hans's arm intertwined with mine as he walked me to the car.

"Wait here Gabrielle." He said buckling me in. "I want to say good-bye to my old friend."

I watched as Hans walked back to the house and with a much overly exaggerate yawn I leaned back into the sofa. What a day…what a great/horrible day! Maybe it was the wine but at this very moment I felt my attraction for Hans soar. I never noticed this before, but when he smiled; and you could actually notice all of his teeth, I noticed that they were absolutely perfect and whiter than a fresh winter's snow! His eyes…his eyes were so warm and filled with goodness and caring! And when he wore that uniform…my whole body just tingled!

Yep I was drunk…drunk and tired…tired and drunk…whichever came first…actually, probably the drunken part…or maybe…

"Gabby?"

I looked to see that Hans had resumed sitting next to me.

"Oh…yeah?" I asked, giggling.

"Nothing, you just seemed really quiet for a moment and I was concerned."

We continued to drive home, but I noticed that the longer I sat in that car…the more sober I became and aware of how bad this hangover was going to be. I leaned my head against the back seat and closed my eyes. Maybe if I didn't think about it, it would just go away.

My body swayed back and fourth as the car moved and soon I found myself leaning against Hans, with my head resting against his shoulder. He smelled so good and his arms around me made me feel less sickened from the alcohol.

"Are we almost home?" I whispered against his chest.

"Yes," he said gently. "We will be there soon."

"I don't want you sleeping on the sofa tonight." I breathed. "I'll sleep on it-

-no, not now." He said sternly. "You are not feeling well."

"It was my own fault." I argued. "I should have stopped after my third glass."

"Heh," he sniggered. "You probably shouldn't have gone past your first."

"Oh stop." I begged. "Don't even bring it up."

"Sorry." Hans apologized.

If Hans had said we were almost there he was lying! I don't know how long it took but it felt like an eternity before he helped me walk from the car back into the house. I wasn't even sure I would make it upstairs to the bed, and I told Hans that I insisted that he just leave me on the sofa. If not for himself then for my sake.

But did he listen, no! And did he end up carrying me to bed, yes! The man was just too stubborn to see reason, and now I knew that it was the wine that had influenced me to kiss him…because at this very moment I could not stand him! Then again that could be the nausea I was enduring.

"Come now." He said tugging at my shoes. "Lay down."

I did as instructed, only rather then lay I just fell back against the mattress. Hans laughed, pulled me back up by my wrists and readjusted me so that my head was actually on the pillow this time.

"Maybe next time I will limit you to just a single glass of red wine."

"Hans." I begged. "Please…every time you say wine I feel…I feel…"

I swallowed several times and just closed my eyes.

"I need sleep." I cried.

"Well then sleep!" Hans said pulling the blankets up to my shoulders.

"I can't…I feel horrible."

"If you sleep then maybe you will start to feel better."

I wanted to shake my head but I knew that would just cause my dizziness to worsen. So I buried my face in his pillow. I could feel the mattress bob back up as he stood.

"Please don't leave…me…Hans." I cried. "I feel so sick."

I heard a distant thud. If I had to guess I would say it was the sound of Hans kicking off his boots. I opened my eyes briefly to see if I was correct in my assumption and found him walking to the other side of the bed. He pulled the comforter up over the pillow and settled himself on the mattress.

"I won't get into the bed." He said softly. "I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"Thank you." I sighed.

The night went on and I continually felt myself wake up because my stomach was threatening to expel itself all over the clean bed clothes. I turned onto my said to find Han's facing me, asleep, as well. I smiled slightly and inched closer to him. I knew that he just had to be asleep because if I moved surely he would have awakened. But he didn't and I was so close to his face that I could actually feel his breath against my cheeks.

I placed my hand to his cheek and gently stroked his upper lip. He twitched slightly which made me stop and had me inching to the other end of the bed. What had I intended to do? Kiss him, yes, that would have ended really well if he had woken up. I could only imagine the awkwardness of the conversation that would ensue afterwards.

There probably wouldn't even be a conversation…he would have gone, got his Walter, and shot me dead on the spot. Not that I would have minded, the pain I was going through right now could not possibly match the relief of being shot in the head. Sighing I turned back to face him.

It was strange that when a person slept they looked like a completely different person. Hans looked…well, he looked normal. He didn't look like a Colonel, he did not look like a Nazi, and he did not look like a Jew Hunter. At this very moment he just looked like some guy that I was sharing a bed with.

Okay…wrong word phrasing…

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	7. Baby Be Mine

**_First off I should probably apologize for the long wait...I know that you all have been waiting patiently for this next chapter, I hope I do not disapoint you. My writers block takes a definite toll during the school year. But I am sick so I didn't go to school today, which gave me plenty of time to write this chapter up. The Bold and Italic print is Gabrielle going through some of her memories with her mom. anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter and please read and review!_**

**_Thanks for your patience!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

What I experienced at three o-clock this morning was the exact reason we teachers are obligated to tell children that alcohol is bad. Hangovers are the most horrible thing to endure. More than once I begged Hans to just end my pain by bludgeoning me to death with a book. Of course he wouldn't do such a thing, but it was worth a try.

"Don't you have a job?" I asked, venting my bad mood.

"Yes," Hans chuckled. "Of course I do, I am a detective and I am doing my job by trying to find the men that have done you wrong."

"Do you have an answer for everything I say?" I snarled.

Hans folded his paper over once and peered at me from over his reading glasses. I knew that this was my warning glance, that if I didn't stop picking on him he would do something mean.

"You are in a foul mood." He said, dangerously. "You become very cranky when you are sick."

"Sorry." I grumbled. "I didn't mean to direct my bad mood at you; my head is just killing me."

"Still?" Hans breathed. "You took something for that over an hour ago."

"I know," I moaned. "But something tells me it won't leave so easily."

"I can see that when we go out again I will have to make sure you just stick to water."

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully and snuggled farther into the couch.

"Are you going to get my sheet music today?"

"Yes," he said reopening his paper. "As soon as your headache is gone we will go and get your music."

"You promise?" I asked, cocking my one eyebrow.

"Yes Gabrielle," he chuckled. "I give you my word."

I nodded and continued to stare out into space. I could see the bright blue sky from the living room window. It was strange how you could feel absolutely horrible but life continued on its merry old path. If the sky matched my attitude it would be blacker then pitch and thunder would be banging against the windows!

"Would you like to read the paper?" Hans asked.

"Not really," I sighed. "You said you had books here?"

"Yes, but I doubt you will like them."

I leaned my head on the arm of the chair and asked, "why do you say that? I am a teacher after all."

"I say that because you seem like the type to enjoy a fiction novel, where as most of my books are nonfiction."

Was I really that readable? He caught it dead on; I could not stand nonfiction books because they bored me to tears. Fiction, however, was trading your life for another's! Could anything be more spectacular? You are the princess, you are the magical being, you are the love struck maiden? Where as in nonfiction…you are the soldier who is doomed to a life of misery and discontent, or you are the woman whose husband had left for a younger woman, or my absolute favorite you are the blonde haired, blue eyed, Aryan child that belong in Hitler's Master Race.

Nonfiction stories were depressing and utterly bland, so yes…I preferred fiction, forgive me for seeking out some excitement in this very dull and pointless world.

"I'm feeling better Hans," I said stepping away from the sofa. "Can we please go and get some of my things?"

"You really are bored." Hans sighed, smiling. "Very well, if you are feeling up to it I will call Herman with the car and we shall leave."

"Yes, I am feeling up to it!"

With a curt nod and a smile the Colonel left me to go and summon Herman. This was going to be interesting. I was going to get to see my home which I had not seen since…the incident. It would be different, I wonder if I would have the ability to leave. I was going to get to see my small little kitchen with its small little ice box and beautiful oak table. The sun was out so that meant that its beautiful rays would flow through the windows and light up the whole abode.

Would I be able to leave that…my baby grand piano…my wooden bookshelves…my bed? Now that I was going back could I live without those luxury items again? My pictures of my parents and past friends…beautiful decorative rugs that I had purchased on my walks in the market…how could I just leave it there to gather dust? They were merely possessions that much is true…but they were MY possessions.

How much would Hans let me take with me…my music and books but there was so much more! Such as my mother's good china, a wedding photo of both my parents – from back when life seemed perfect- a lovely blanket that a dedicated student had made for me. So many, many, things that I just did not think I would ever have to part with.

"Gabrielle?"

My eyes pulled from the front door to Hans who was dressed in his SS attire. I shivered involuntarily. That uniform changed the way I looked at him. He was still handsome as ever…even more so…but that damn uniform symbolized so much death and pain. It was what Satan would wear on his exit from Hell. I wanted it to burn…I wanted to throw it in a stove myself and watch the ash flutter away.

"Herman is on his way, I brought you a sweater as well."

"Is it cold?" I breathed.

"Just in case." He said with a dashing grin.

I nodded and looked away.

"Are you alright?"

Damn that man for being so observant…no, better yet…damn me for being so obvious. I put a smile on my face, but it only made my head hurt.

"Stop," he said placing his hands on my cheeks. "If the uniform upsets you…I understand."

"Y-You do?" I stuttered.

"It upsets many people Gabrielle," he cooed. "I didn't expect any different from you, I understand."

His cool hands on my warm cheeks felt magnificent and I stood their twiddling my thumbs. Was he going to release my face anytime soon? Why was he staring at me like that? A horn outside signaled the arrival of Herman, and with that loud –if not somewhat obnoxious- blast he released my face.

"That would be Herman." He said; gently clapping his hands together. "Shall we take our leave?"

I nodded and accepted Hans's arm as he led me to the car.

"Okay Herman Madame Blanc is going to give you instructions to our destination…I suggest you listen to her very carefully."

"Yes sir." Herman said formally.

The ride to my little cottage wasn't as long as I had expected it would be. And I had to admit I was upset about this. I had hoped that the ride would give me time to think of what I would take with me and what I would leave behind. But as the car rumbled against the gravel road my eyes made contact with something…I had hoped to forget.

"Stop…" I shouted. "Please…please stop!"

The car jerked forward and I thrust the backdoor open. I ran outside completely disregarding my sweater and the chilly weather and raced across the road. I dropped to my knees before something so simply…so beautiful…so red.

"Gabby?" Hans called.

I reached out in the dirt and picked up the tomato I had lost several days ago. How had it survived…how had it kept its beautiful color and shape. No, this just could not be the same fruit. I turned to the side and found that it was the tomato I had purchased… because laying not too far from it was the handbag I had left behind. My eyes clamped shut and I nibbled my quivering lip.

Why…why had this happened? I was a good person…went to church every Sunday…never lied to people- except maybe myself-, I tried to help those in need…damn it! Why had I been the one that God had chosen to curse?! What had I done wrong?!

"Liebste," Hans cooed, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Come…it's-

-no…no I needed to see this…" I whimpered.

"You are shaking Gabby," Hans breathed. "Come…you must get up."

I reached for his hand and squeezed it.

"I-I had to of d-done something…something w-w-wrong…-

"Liebste," the SS Colonel scolded. "Do not do this to yourself…please get up…remember your piano."

"I shouldn't have…I shouldn't have t-t-taken-

-enough!" Hans said grabbing my shoulder's roughly. "This was not your fault."

I froze in his tight grip and blinked, sending a torrent of tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Say it."

"S-S-Say…w-w-hat?" I hiccupped.

"Say _it is not my fault_."

I swallowed and nodded.

"It…it is…is…not my…fault." I sobbed.

"Again!" he spat.

"It…it…is…it is not…m-m-my fault…"

Still he shook his head unsatisfied.

"I want you to mean it…Gabrielle I want you to believe it!"

"It…it is not my…fault…the…the rape…the rape was not my fault…I did nothing wrong. This wasn't my fault, this wasn't my fault…this wasn't my fault."

Somehow that had me breaking down in his arms. My eyes closed against the fabric of his jacket and I sobbed loudly as he stroked my hair with his strong hand.

"That's right Gabby," he said against my sobs. "You did nothing wrong."

"Why…why does it feel…l-l-like I could…h-h-have done something…something different?" I wailed.

"Because you are one of those people," he whispered, holding me close. "That must find the answer to everything…you want to solve the problems of the world…you want to know why they chose you to do this to…and because you cannot come to a conclusion you feel that the fault must lie with you."

I sniffled against the coarse fabric of his jacket. He made such sense right now, but for some reason I wanted to deny it. I needed someone to blame for this…someone! It just felt like I would never receive closure until I could find someone to blame.

"But it doesn't Liebste, and I know that you will go through nights remembering this and always wondering why…but you will not get your answer."

"Not…not ever?" I gasped; my eyes wide.

"Not the one you want, Gabrielle." Hans replied. "It will never be the one you want."

We sat there for the longest of time…not talking just…just sitting there. He held me close to him and occasionally would press his lips to the top of my head, but for the moment I knew that he was holding me because I wanted him to…because I needed him to before I stepped back into my past. I pulled away from him and with a shaky breath I stared up into those cocoa colored eyes.

"I…I'm ready…to go now."

Hans nodded and helped me to our feet. He took my hand in his own as we walked back to the car. We were going to do this…we were going to go and get my things and I would never have to come back down this road again. Even after the case was solved…I would move far away from here! It wasn't more than a two minute drive now and when we stopped I almost lost the want to breathe.

It sat there untouched by anything…it sat there as if nothing had happened…it sat there dark and cold because I had left it. Oh my Lord…give me strength to go back in there.

"Are you ready Gabby?" Hans asked opening his car door.

"Yes," I said with a curt nod. "As ready as I will ever be."

The doors warm wood called to me as I reached out and opened the door. I never had a need for locks; no one usually came to my home so I really did not find them to be all that essential. I pushed the door open and breathed deeply. My home always had such a delightful odor. The smell of beautiful lavender and vanilla wafted in and out of the rooms. Fresh Linen usually lingered around this time as well, considering this would be the day of the week that I did my laundry.

"Your home is lovely, Gabrielle." Hans said, taking a step or two ahead of me.

I nodded and continued inside. The kitchen was as clean as I had left it; there were several dishes in the wash bin that I had not gotten to yet and my coffee cup still sat out from that early morning. Smiling I picked up the small mug and placed it into the cold water.

"Gabrielle," Hans called from the sitting room. "Are these your parents?"

I left the kitchen to where Hans stood. My eyes followed his gaze to the fireplace mantle and then to a very old photograph of my mother and father. Mama, always so beautiful and perfect had golden hair of wheat and the brightest blue eyes imaginable. She was perfect in every sense of the word and more loving than a warm summer's sun. Mama was my idol…I used to strive to be like her. And then there was the man standing next to her…papa.

Now he was a different story…a story that involved infidelity and dishonest actions. I detested him…detested him with every fiber of my being! I will always hate him for the pain he caused mama, would never ever forget the tears she had shed for him when I was a child.

"You look a lot like your mother." Hans said warmly. "You surpass her beauty though."

I shook my head. In my mind there was no one more beautiful or lovelier than mama.

"And this man…your father-

-unfortunately." I snarled slamming the picture down. "He was only my father by blood."

"I am sorry, Liebste." Hans said warmly.

I nodded, signaling that I acknowledged the apology and moved away from the portrait. My music and baby grand piano had its own room; which was down the hall and the second door on the right. I swept into the room and stopped right next to my beautiful instrument. My hands caressed the ivory keys and I sat down on the familiar wooden bench.

I struck a chord, making sure I was able to find my starting pitch.

"_Baby mine_," I sang, "_don't you cry_."

Oh mama…I still remember it. I still remember how you used to come into my room when I cried singing this song.

"_Baby mine, dry your eyes_."

I really should have used this as a warm up when it came to class rehearsals.

"_Rest your head close to my heart…Never to part, baby of mine_."

**_"Now remember my little flower," mama cooed in my ear. "I will always be there to sing this song to you when you are lonely or scared."_**

**_"Mama," I said turning to face her. "Do you think I will be able to sing it to my children?"_**

**_ Mama stroked my cheek with her thumb and then kissed it. Sitting on mama's lap always gave us this type of bonding. I loved it so much. Mama would sing to me and teach me various keys on the piano…we always have so much fun together._**

**_"Of course my love." She chuckled. "And when you are this wonderful musician I know you are destined to be you will be able to play it even better than I!"_**

**_"No mama," I said with a shake of my head. "No one could ever play better than you!"_**

**_ With another warm laugh Mama hugged me close to her and kissed my forehead._**

**_"You make me so proud Gabrielle," she whispered. "You are my shining star."_**

"_Little one…when you play…_"

**_"You have no right!" mama screamed from the front door. "You bastard, you have no-o r-r-right!"_**

**_ I covered my ears and huddled against the wall adjacent to mama and papa's bedroom._**

**_"You cannot support Gabby on your own…I want her with me-_**

**_-you cheat on me with some whore and you have the nerve…the damn nerve to ask for my child?!"_**

**_"She is my child too."_**

**_"You do not love her…you never loved her!"_**

"_Don't you mind what you say. Let those eyes sparkle and shine, baby of mine_."

**_"Yes mama," I said hugging her from the doorway. "I promise I will call."_**

**_"Now don't you be a stranger, you come home whenever you want! My door is always open for you!"_**

**_ Mama wrapped her frail arms around me and squeezed me as tight as her small body could manage. _**

**_"I will be fine mama," I breathed, tears carefully balanced in my eyes. "College will be…fun."_**

**_ My mama pulled away from me and placed a shaky hand to my cheek._**

**_"Don't have too much fun," she giggled. "Don't forget me back here, alright?"_**

**_"I promise to write every chance I get mama."_**

**_"That's my little star."_**

"_Never a tear…baby of mine_."

**_Dear Miss Blanc,_**

**_ We are very sad to say that your mother's illness took over in the dead of night and your mother has passed. We reach out to you in your time of need and promise that the church is here for you for as long as you need us. We understand how hard it is for you to lose a family member and we hope you know that our prayers reach out to you in your time of need._**

**_ May God bless you,_**

**_ Faith Fellowship Church of God_**

But in all reality they didn't understand. No one could really understand what it was like to lose their best friend and beloved mother. It had taken me months to overcome this obstacle but I must admit I did become stronger in the whole ordeal. It made me stronger…mama had always been able to make me stronger.

"Beautiful Liebste." Hans praised from the door. "Simply beautiful."

"Mama used to sing it to me…she died one year into my college education."

"I am sure she would be very proud of you."

"I hope so." I said with a sigh. "I loved her so much."

Hans swept away from me and picked up a random piece of sheet music.

"I cannot believe you know how to read this." He chuckled. "I never could."

"That's what I thought at first when mama showed me my first page."

I took the flimsy paper and pointed to one of the time signatures. "Four by four time signatures."

"Uh-

-four beats per measure." I said tapping the page.

Of course Hans gave me a very blank expression and I chose to just leave it at that. I didn't have the patience to teach music in this house. I really just wanted to get my things and leave before I became too attached.

"So is this all your music?"

I chuckled and went to a closet, opening a door I pointed to several very large boxes.

"No that is all of my music."

Hans laughed and placed his hand to the back of his head.

"Guess I better call Herman in, then?" he asked, humorously.

"It really isn't all that bad…I actually cleared this closet out."

"Cleared it out?" Hans quoted.

"Yes…," I said chuckling. "There were three more boxes."

Still giggling at Hans's unreadable expression I bent over and scooped up one of the boxes. In all reality there were quite heavy. Each held at least one hundred pieces of music, ranging from choral music to completely instrumental. Hans followed me from the music room to the care and we settled the boxes into the front seat next to Herman.

"Okay, anything else?" Has asked closing the front door.

"Yes," I said going back into the house.

I went to the fireplace and took the one picture I had from its mantel. Smiling slightly I gazed down upon it.

"I would never leave you mama."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	8. Come Home

**_Sorry about the reposting of the same chapt guys, that was an accident. Umm, anyway this is not set in stone yet and after you read this chapter you will know why. This story is going in a completely different direction than what the movie would...so if you are afraid of complete change of setting and plot I would not read any further!_**

**_Oh and read the Author's Note at the Bottom please!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

A Sharp…no B flat…maybe…no…Damn it! Writing music was so much harder when you didn't have a piano or something to actually play the notes on. Sighing in frustration I set down the inkwell pen Hans had been kind enough to lend me. I was here alone today, the Colonel had an important SS meeting that he had to attend to but he promised to call when he could. As strange as it may seem I was actually waiting for that call. I had to admit that when Hans first told me he would be leaving for the day I was a tad worried…without him here there was no one to really protect me. But on the other hand his absence was also helping me get my confidence back. While he was gone I was finally able to cook again! And to my great delight Hans even bought me a full bag of red tomatoes.

Breakfast was amazing, I had a tomato and cheese omelet…need I say more? Smiling I placed my notebook down and walked back into the kitchen. The only thing I could not stand about cooking was doing the dishes. Hans offered to leave Herman or one of his maids here but I told him that I would have preferred being alone. It was only now that I regretted it; because now I had a wash tub full of dishes to take care of!

My hands were completely pruned and I still had four more dishes to do. Sighing I closed my eyes briefly…I couldn't complain…I had said I wanted to get back into normalcy as quickly as possible…and it can't get anymore normal than this. I wonder if Hans expected me to make dinner for him when he came home. Well he wouldn't be disappointed…now that I had my tomatoes I could finally make my Tomato and Lentil Stew. Licking my lips slightly I finished my last dish and proceeded with drying it.

My actions were interrupted though when I heard the phone ring. Smiling –I knew that it had to be Hans- I rushed away from the kitchen and back into the living room.

"Hallo?" I said lifting the phone from the receiver, a small laugh on my lips.

"Bonjour Madame Blanc."

My heart stopped…that voice…this was not Hans's warm, caring, voice. This was that man…the one that said he wanted to leave me in the street for dead.

"_Qui est cela_?" **(Who is this?)**

I heard him laugh on the other end of the receiver.

"_Quel amusement serait-il pour moi si je vous permets d'avoir la satisfaction de connaissance que je suis_?" **(What fun would it be for me if I let you have the satisfaction of knowing who I am?)**

I shivered and felt my legs begin to quake from underneath me. He knew…he had to know where I was. How the Hell did he figure out who I was? How did he get this number…was he watching me at this very moment?

"_Je sais où vous êtes chers, je viendrai et vous trouverai et je finirai ce qui devrait avoir été il y a les semaines faites_." **(I know where you are dear, I will come and find you, and I will finish what should have been done weeks ago.) **

I'm going to be sick…

"_C'est une telle honte, vous êtes vraiment beaux. Je suis presque jaloux du cher Colonel_." **(It's such a shame, you really are beautiful. I am almost jealous of the dear Colonel.)**

I can't breathe…my head feels like it weighs a ton…

"_Je vous verrai bientôt beau, très bientôt. __Au revoir la madame Blanc, ayez un jour joli_!" **(I'll see you soon beautiful, very soon. Good-bye madam Blanc, have a lovely day!)**

Click…he hung up…and still holding onto the phone, I slid down to the floor and began gasping for air. He knew…he was coming…where was that number Hans had left me…where was that number that Hans had left me?!

Standing up from the hardwood floor I looked to a small notepad Hans had sitting next to the phone. With a shaky hand I began dialing the number.

"Colonel Hans Landa."

"H-H-Hans…_venir maison_." **(Come home.)**

"Gabby?" he breathed. "Gabby, what are you saying?"

"C-C-come…h-h-home." I gasped.

"What's wrong…Gabby, talk to me!"

"C-come...H-Hans…come home." I cried. "Please…c-c-come home!"

"Gabrielle…is someone there with you…"

"C-Come h-h-home!" I repeated. "Please…I n-n-need you…"

I heard Hans yelling something in German but at the moment I was too distraught to take the time and translate into a language I could comprehend.

"Alright," he said frantically. "I'm leaving…I have Dr. Adler here with me, he is going to stay on line with you until I get home."

I nodded into the plastic receiver and leaned against the wall.

"Gabrielle, can you say hello for me?"

"H-Hallo." I breathed.

"That's my girl!" he praised. "Come on dear keep talking for me."

"Is…is Hans coming?"

"He's on his way…what did you do today, keep talking to me Gabby!"

"I-I…umm…I made myself breakfast…and I did the dishes."

My head was starting to hurt and as I continued to talk about my morning I realized that Hans hadn't even been gone for more than a couple of hours before he needed to come back and rescue me; so to speak. All the while Dr. Adler still insisted that I keep talking to him until Hans arrived; I think it was just to make sure that I didn't go into another panic attack or to make sure that I was in fact still on the phone.

"Gabby."

I must have stopped talking for a couple of minutes…but I was running out of things to talk about!

"Tell me about Hans!"

"Hans?" I repeated. "What…what am I supposed to say?"

"Tell me what you think about him; how he treats you, are you two getting along together?"

I paused for a brief moment. I liked Hans and he treated me with the upmost protection and care…however I did not feel comfortable talking about this with the doctor. For one I didn't know if it would get back to Hans or not, and that was all I needed.

"Gabrielle!"

"Sorry!" I said breaking out of my silence. "I…I think he is a very kind and generous man and he takes very good care of me…and we get along very well!"

The doctor sighed on the other end of the phone and at first I was foolish enough to mistake that for a sigh of disappointment. So the doctor was trying to play matchmaker now?!

"D-Dr. Adler…" I breathed. "I-

But before I could say anything the front door burst open causing me to shriek in terror. I closed my eyes and prayed for a brief moment that it wasn't who I expected it to be. And for the first time in weeks God felt the need to answer my prayers.

"Shh," Hans breathed bending down in front of me. "Gabby, it's me!"

I dropped the phone and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck. I sobbed into his shoulder and curled myself as close as physically possible to him.

"H-He…H-He…c-c-called…H-H-Hans…" I wailed. "They…they k-know…they…k-now I am here!"

"Liebste, who knows…what are you talking about?"

"T-T-The…m-m-men...t-t-the...ones who...attacked...me-e."

"_Hello…Hans, is that you?!_" I looked down to the phone.

Apparently Dr. Adler had not hung up just yet.

"Liebste, why don't you go upstairs and lay down-

-What," I sobbed. "N-N-No, H-Hans…don't leave…me!"

I gripped Hans's hands as tight as humanly possible, making him unable to pick up the phone.

"Gabby…" he said sternly. "You need to calm down, I promise that I will protect you and take care of this! But you need to go upstairs now and lay down…I can't do my job if you are clinging to me-

-Hans!" I sobbed; offended.

"I do not mean it to insult you," he said tenderly. "But you must let me do my job now."

I didn't want to leave his side, he made me feel so safe…but I knew that I didn't have to worry anymore. Hans was home and even if someone was upstairs waiting for me I knew that Hans would come after me and try and save me. I just knew that he would; but I was still paralyzed with fear.

"Gabby…please go upstairs." He breathed. "Go…before I make you."

I stared at him in disbelief and suddenly I was filled with absolute anger.

"Make me…make me!?" I spat.

Hans cocked his one eyebrow and stood up; grabbing me by my wrist he pulled me over his shoulder and began heading upstairs.

"Let me go!" I roared.

However Hans continued climbing up the stairs to the bedroom, walking into the bedroom and kicked the door open and dropped me onto the bed.

"Stay put and close your damn eyes!"

I watched as Hans stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Sighing I crossed my arms over my chest and groaned. Maybe I should have listened to Hans and believed that he would actually make me leave. I should have known better, Hans rarely makes idle threats.

But I wasn't tired…I was too anxious to be tired. I would close my eyes and next thing I knew I would probably be in the, disgusting, hands of the men that hurt me. Had to stay awake…had to stay alert…my eyes sure are heavy…no, awake…alert…not to mention I really didn't want to give Hans the satisfaction to know that I actually did need sleep…this bed felt so…comfortable… No...I needed to keep my eyes open….God what I wouldn't give for some coffee!

…………….

"Gabby."

"Mmm…go away…" I moaned, involuntarily.

"Is this the same person that told me she did not want or need to go to sleep earlier?"

Damn it! Of course, of course my body wouldn't listen to me and allow the exhaustion to consume me! Yawning I sat up from the bed and shivered. It was absolutely freezing in here!

"I didn't want you to sleep so much that you wouldn't be able to sleep tonight," Hans said draping a sweater over my shoulders. "You haven't eaten supper and I need to talk to you about something rather important."

Swiping at my eyes I nodded; allowing another yawn to escape. Stress…this was what stress did to a human body. Extreme exhaustion and a rather nauseated disposition. I wasn't hungry, was Hans mad?

"And before you even think to try and argue with me about supper," he warned clasping arms with me. "I planned ahead and made you a very light chicken soup."

Smiling slightly I nodded and we began making our way back downstairs.

"Did you sleep well, Gabrielle?" he asked warmly.

"Yes, thank you."

He pulled my seat out for me and after I sat down he lifted the chair slightly so that he was able to move me closer to the table. Nodding, as another gesture of my thanks, he kissed the top of my hand and took his place across from me. I looked down to see that Hans had also gone as far as to set the table for us. I smiled once more and picked up my spoon.

"Ah," he said placing his fingers to mine. "I think you should hear the news first."

"News?" I repeated dropping my spoon into the bowl.

Hans nodded and fixed his tie.

"For your protection I think it would be best if you left France-

-what?" I snapped. "Left…alone?"

"Not alone!" Hans said gently. "With me."

Leave France…leave my homeland? I couldn't, I had a home here! I had classes to teach…I had memories here. Granted not many of them were good memories, but for the ones that were good I wasn't sure I was willing to part with them. Hans reached out and touched my hand.

"Where would we go?" I whispered.

"Poland-

-what…why Poland?" he didn't answer, and than suddenly it all fell into place. "This is business…this has absolutely nothing to do with me! That is why they called you to the office; they want you to leave France."

Hans squeezed my palm, but I snatched my hand back.

"I want you to come with Gabrielle," he said warmly. "I want you to come with me."

"What about my case…we're going to leave and let these men get away with what they did?!"

"You told me all you could about these men and still I have nothing to go off of!" Hans retorted. "All I know now is that they are aware that you survived and want you dead…Gabby, it's time to move forward."

"To Poland!" I snarled. "I don't want to live in Poland."

"You will come to like it…you can be a choral teacher in one of the schools and the home I am being promised is absolutely lovely."

I stood from the table and pushed my chair in so that it clattered against the hard wood. It did not matter to me whether or not the house was as grand as the Castle of Versailles! I did not want to leave France, how could Hans just expect me to up and go? What reason is he even giving me to go? For my safety, ha! Surely they will just follow us out of the country! What was I even assured of, Hans and I were not officially together…there was still a chance that if we got to Poland he would leave me!

I didn't want to have to deal with that! I didn't want to have to endure that kind of pain. Not to mention I didn't have the kind of money that was needed to deal with that kind of pain. No, I was not going to have my hopes crushed again…it was better to just cut my losses and move on.

"Gabrielle," Hans said following me down the hall. "I do not understand, just a couple of hours ago you were begging me to stay with you-

-yes, here in France!"

"What does it matter if we are in France or if we are in Poland?" Hans yelled. "This just cannot be about your case alone!"

I rolled my eyes; why did he have to pick every situation apart?! Why couldn't he just leave it all the Hell alone?!

"You just don't understand." I grumbled.

Hans pulled a hand through his hair and his eyes became dark and rather stone like.

"You're right; I do not understand…" he breathed. "I do not understand how I could do all of this for you and you still do not get it why I did it."

"You did it because it's your job." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

Hans chuckled and shook his head.

"No…no my job is to find people…not bring a strange woman home that I had absolutely no relation to whatsoever…I did what I did, Madame Blanc, because…I find myself strangely attracted to you."

My arms dropped to my side and I looked up at him.

"And for one moment in time I felt that you were attracted to me-

-I…Hans…"

"But you, just like all the others, only see a uniform."

"Hans-

-and I thought you would be different…I thought that maybe you would have understood me more-

-HANS!"

The Colonel stopped in midsentence and cocked his one eyebrow. He had right to; I never interrupted him when he spoke but now I thought it called for it.

"I'm afraid," I whispered. "I'm afraid that the moment I say something wrong, or the moment I screw up you will just throw me away."

"You are not an object to me Gabby." He said moving closer to me. "You mean so much more."

I backed against the wall and he placed both his arms against the wall to keep me from escaping his gaze. I looked up at him as his eyes penetrated mine and froze.

"I…I do?" I gasped.

His nose caressed mine and very gently, as if he was afraid my small face would break he placed his lips upon mine. He made no attempt to kiss me…it was like he was almost waiting for me to return the gesture. Which I did, because how long had I wanted this moment to happen?

"Yes," he smiled. "You do."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**

**_P.S. Okay you may all be wondering why Poland. Two reasons, one I just finished watching Schindler's List and my one teacher asked me to write it...Second reason, don't you think it would be very interesting to see Gabrielle's reaction to a concentration camp (Auswitch to be precise...or maybe one of the others, I have to do a little more research) and than imagine her interaction with some of the people in the camps...think of it from a very openminded perspective. Of course Hans will still be Hans and all the character's will still remain the same, but I just think this lil change of scenery would be interesting. _**

**_Think about it and send me reviews!!!_**


	9. Poland

**_Sorry for the semi-long wait everyone, this chapter was harder than I had expected. But the next chapter is going to be much better. In the next chapter Gabby is going to become aware of how Hitler is really treating the Jews...it is going to be very emotional. So I hope it gives you incentive to read and review!_**

**_Oh and read the Author's Note at the Bottom please!_**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

It hadn't been the most exciting experience, packing up the house and watching Herman as well as the rest of the help move everything into the car. But at the moment it no longer mattered, we were in a first class train compartment riding for the next fourteen…sorry, fourteen and a half, hours to Poland. I still didn't really like the idea of being moved all the way to Poland however I had to admit that so long as Hans was with me it lessened the blow, that and well…he promised to by me a new grand piano the moment we stepped foot into Poland.

"If I buy you this new piano," he said from the bench across from me. "Do you promise to teach me how to play a song?"

"Sure…Fur Elise…that's an easy enough number."

"An easy one?" Hans quoted. "What is that supposed to mean?"

I smirked and leaned against the wall next to me.

"It doesn't mean anything, that's the song I teach all new piano players."

Hans nodded and continued reading his book. I felt so accomplished; I finally got the strict SS Colonel to read one of my favorite FICTION novels. I smiled and Hans noticed.

"This doesn't mean anything." He said tapping the cover to Sense and Sensibility.

"Uh huh, isn't Colonel Brandon absolutely wonderful?"

With a roll of his eyes Hans pulled the book back up in front of his face and continued to read. Smirking I turned from him and faced the window. I knew that I was right; Hans adored the fact that there was a Colonel in this book he could relate to. I often did the same thing…looked for the one character that I could picture myself as.

Turning to the window I watched as the sun started to rise over the horizon. Hans had decided that because we would be riding for fourteen and a half hours it would be better if we left as early in the morning as possible. Three a.m. was apparently as early as possible. Yawning, I briefly closed my eyes.

I could not wait to get into Poland just so I would be able to get out of this stuffy compartment. I hated how closed in we were and I couldn't imagine anything worse than this. I reached over and caressed Hans's knee with my palm.

"Yes?" he hummed, turning the page to his novel.

"Oh," I said with a shake of my hand. "Nothing, I'm just bored."

"So you stroke my knee." Hans chuckled. "You make me laugh."

"What else would you suggest?" I sighed.

"Here why don't you read this book?" he said marking his page. "You seem so fond of it-

-not as fond as you apparently." I said with a wave of my hand. "You haven't looked up from it since we got on the train. How many pages do you have left now?"

"Why don't you go and get something to eat?" Hans asked reaching into his pocket. "Instead of pestering me-

-no, I'm not hungry…not to mention this is so far more entertaining."

Hans closed his book and poked the spot next to him. Smirking I stood from my bench and went over to join him. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead very gently.

"What was that for?" I asked, blushing.

"Your cheeks turn pink whenever my lips make contact with you," he breathed. "It is so adorable."

I felt my face become even hotter which resulted in Hans placing both his palms to my cheeks. He cupped my face and tilted it upwards. I puckered slightly as he kissed me once more and then let go. Hans was such a gentleman; he never went any farther than that. As if he was afraid if he did something might progress. I loved that about him, he knew not to cross my boundaries because he cared about how I felt…he didn't want to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Colonel…uhh-

I shot up and looked to see that the bell boy had decided to make his rounds around the train. Perfect timing kid!

"Yes," Hans said, deeply amused with my awkward disposition.

"I was wondering if I could see yours and the _frau's _tickets."

Hans nodded with a smile and handed the stubs over to him. Embarrassed by the current predicament we were caught in I decided now would be a good time to catch up on my dreams. Gently resting myself against the wall I pulled Hans's SS jacket on top of me and tried to leave the uncomfortable state I was in.

As soon as I heard the door close I knew it was safe for me to back away from the wall and set my head in Hans's lap. I heard him chuckle and place his arms over my side.

"You seemed rather embarrassed by our intruder." He snickered.

"Oh ha-ha," I grumbled. "I'll remember that for later."

I turned and looked up at Hans. He stared down at me and smiled gently at me. I wasn't sure what we were both looking at or why we felt so compelled to stare at one another.

"I never really took notice to how blue your eyes are." He whispered. "They are quite…compelling."

Chuckling I gave him a small smile and said, "why Colonel Landa…where is all this praise coming from?"

To this Hans said nothing and just shrugged his shoulders. I found his silence rather attractive. But I couldn't indulge in it, not yet…it would be inappropriate. So slowly I pulled myself up from his lap and reached into his bag. I knew that he took more than just Sense and Sensibility…mostly because I made him. I think I shoved every single one of Jane Austen's novels in here. Rummaging around the leather sack I pulled out Pride and Prejudice and turned to the first page.

**_Several Hours Later_**

The sky had turned a dark and unfriendly gray and thunder cackled as our train rolled on and on down the country side. I looked down to see a second set of tracks and cocked my head to the side. I hadn't seen a second train for a while now, one would think we would have passed each other.

"Hans?" I asked getting his attention.

"Hmm?" he sang from over Emma (yes, I got him to read another one).

"Where does the second set of tracks go?"

It seemed a simple enough question but Hans took at least ten minutes to answer me. And the answer I received didn't do one thing for me!

"Liebste," Hans coughed. "Do not worry about the second set, they are probably just abandoned."

"But-

-let's not talk about it anymore darling." He said turning the page of his book. "You insisted that I read this book and I must admit I am finding myself rather engrossed with it."

That was anything from the truth. The only reason Hans was reading the book was because I bet him that he could not get through it before we arrived at the train station. I knew that he knew what these tracks went too, but I guess it wouldn't do to fish around for the answer.

"This Jane Austen," Hans asked, probably to change the subject. "She seemed like a scarred woman."

"What makes you say that?"

"All of her books, or the ones I have read so far, seem to revolve around loss of love."

"I honestly do not know, Hans." I said with a sigh. "I never looked into it."

Hans nodded and continued with his reading. Standing from the bench I moved to the door.

"Liebste, where are you going?"

"Just…for a walk." I said pulling the door open. "I feel a little stiff."

Hans cocked his one eyebrow and looked up.

"Do not be nosy," he said dangerously. "Don't poke around where you're not supposed to."

I didn't want to take the chance and argue with him. I knew that Hans had a short fuse when it came to arguing and I really did not want to take the chance that he would forbid me from leaving the compartment. So with a rigid nod I stepped out of the compartment and began walking down the hall.

The train was not very crowded and the people I did walk into didn't seem to really acknowledge me. And with how taut they looked I wasn't sure I wanted them to. I continued down a hallway until I reached the end of the compartment. The next area of the train was lower-middle class fair. Maybe someone in there would like to talk. I pulled open the door but just as I was about to walk out the Bellhop stopped me and smiled.

"_Nein Frau Blanc_." He said gently. "_Oberst Landa Bat, dass Sie in diesem Teil des Zugs bleiben." _**(Colonel Landa requested that you stay in this part of the train.)**

"_Wann sagte er das_?" **(When did he say this?)** I asked suspiciously.

"While you were sitting in your compartment."

Somehow I knew that Hans would actually do something like that. Nodding I stepped back and turned to walk back to my seat. Walking inside I found that Hans was still engrossed in that damn book. Now it was just starting to annoy me. Groaning internally I flopped down onto the bench and crossed my arms over my chest.

"How was your little jaunt?" he asked after a twenty minute silent period.

"Could have been better," I grumbled. "I'm starting to get cabin fever."

"We only have about ten more hours."

"**_Only_**!" I scoffed. "I'm going to die of boredom!"

I listened as Hans chuckled and closed his book.

"Well Frau Blanc," he sighed. "I do believe we had a bet set that I could not finish another one of your distasteful books…so, what do I get?"

"Bragging rights." I yawned.

I looked to Hans who was pouting in disappointment. Smiling I looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"How boring." He said, sardonically.

"Well what did you have in mind?"

Hans smirked and I found myself getting nervous. He wouldn't do anything to make me uncomfortable, Hans wouldn't even kiss me for longer than three seconds. I knew that whatever he had in mind would not be bad or vulgar.

"How about dinner tomorrow night," he hinted. "Just you and me, no one else…no interruptions."

"Why not tonight, Hans?"

"Well as soon as we get into Poland I have to file some paperwork in the city, and you will be going to pick out your piano."

"Without you?"

"Yes, I do not know the first thing about pianos…I would be completely useless to you."

Well not completely useless; he would be the one paying after all. But if he wasn't going to go than I was not going to force him. But…if I was going to be going by myself…what if-

"Herman will be accompanying you," he said warmly. "Just in case something comes up. All I ask is that you to promise me that you will come straight home after you are done."

"Yes," I said with a nod. "Where would I go? I have never been to Poland before."

"I am not worried about you going anywhere." Hans laughed. "I just want some company for when I come back."

"How long do you intend on being gone?"

"For a couple of hours."

I nodded and turned my attention back to the window. Well with Hans gone I would be able to really play with the new piano and get used to the new house. Hans told me that the entire house was furnished and decorated but I knew that I would be able to add my own personal touch to the whole place. Hans just asked that I keep one room intact and that would be his future office. He didn't want a feministic touch in his workplace.

**_ Several More Hours Later_**

My neck was killing me, Hans had insisted that I go to sleep for at least one hour but I ended up sleeping for the last few hours of the trip. He woke me up just so that we could move to the car and drive through the city.

"Here," he said resting his hands on my shoulders. "Let me help you."

His cool fingers worked nimbly against the crick on my neck and massaged the very tight muscle. My head bobbed back and fourth as he continued with this until the car stopped. I looked out of the window to a large important looking building.

"Now what did we discuss on the train?" he whispered to me.

"I will go get my piano and than have Herman take me right home."

Hans nodded and pressed his lips gently to mine.

"Why don't you also stop at the local winery and pick up something for us tonight…you still owe me for that bet."

I smiled gently and allowed my eyebrows to rise slightly.

"I said you had bragging rights." I whispered. "And that kiss should have served as your reward too."

"Humph." He huffed. "Aren't you stingy?"

I pulled my head out of the window once more and brought my lips to his once more.

"There," I said pulling back. "Consider that to be a charitable donation."

Hans stroked the bridge of my nose with his thumb and gently pushed my head back into the warmth of the car.

"I will see you later, Liebste."

"Frau Blanc," Herman called from the front of the car. "You might want to roll up your window…it is starting to rain."

The piano shop that Herman had delivered me to was absolutely wonderful. Everywhere I turned ivory keys and beautiful music stands faced me. But the one thing that stole my heart was a stunning black baby grand piano. It was absolutely amazing and every key perfectly in tune! My heart fluttered at the very thought of it.

"Pardon me?" I said to the store clerk.

"Yes?"

"That piano there," I said pointing to my lovely beauty. "I would like to have it delivered to my home."

"Ah great choice madam, may I have your address?"

Nodding I pulled out a slip of paper Hans had given to me to give to the store owner. With a grateful nod he took the sheet and pocketed it away.

"We will have it to you in an hour or so madam."

"Thank you, I assume you will receive your pay there."

"Thank you, madam."

With a brief nod and a smile I went back outside to meet Herman. He opened the car door for me and slid himself into the driver's seat of the car.

"Where to now, Frau Blanc?"

"Well Hans said he would like wine, but I really want to go home and walk around the house."

Herman pulled away from the store and we began driving down the street.

"If you would like Frau Blanc, I could drop you off at home and buy the wine for you?"

"That would be great Herman," I said warmly. "Thank you."

I was so happy that Hans had been given a much larger house. It was absolutely magnificent! It had a beautiful patio entrance with a large front porch that would be just ideal for lounging about in the summer evenings. Now all I needed to do was get a big beautiful swing to set out here. The door opened with ease as I gripped the medal handle and pushed.

The house smelled new, like someone had just built it a couple of hours ago. It was absolutely beautiful in every way. Hans had been right; this move had been a good idea. Walking farther in and across the beautiful marble floors I was greeted by several wonderful pieces of furniture. Unfortunately their beauty rather diminished when I realized why they were blood red in color.

These were the colors of the Nazi party. Turning my back on the couches and swastika flag they had distastefully draped over the backs of one of our chairs. I knew that I wouldn't be able to fully ignore it, but I also knew that if I tried to burn it or throw it away I would probably get reprimanded. So hiding it was the only option I had left.

As if it had some type of disease (and it probably did) I picked it up and tossed it into one of the abandoned linen closets. I would explain it to Hans later if he were to come across it. Sighing with relief I proceeded away from the sitting room into another large and overly decorated room. This had to be the dining room, and just like the others it had swastikas all over the place. I wanted to scream! Was there any room that had been untouched by damn Hitler!

Yes, the kitchen…the one room that was not decorated in blood red and black! Finally a place where I could receive at least a small amount of freedom. I hated Hitler…hated everything he stood for…hated his alienation of people and how he used words to make a world cold and evil. However to verbalize this opinions would be rash and utterly stupid. As much as I detested this man I did not want to end up at some work camp having him force me to make things for the German army. I would rather die than serve him.

The Jews, however, I felt horrible for. They were forced from their homes to work for a man that could not stand them. I would never understand how they could do that, and in a way I did not want to.

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**

**_P.S. Okay now so people do not get offended, I believe all the events of the holocaust are real and happened. So Gabrielle saying that they were sent to "work camps" is not out of disrespect...she really does not know of their treatment. But believe me she will. :'(_**


	10. Snow?

**_Hey Everyone I apologize for the wait. You see my chorus teacher is retiring and I was in charge of throwing him a party. So that kinda took up most of my week, but now I can get back to the story and continued to update. The bold print is Gabrielle, Hans, and "new" character speaking in German. I was too lazy to try and translate my sentences by hand._**

**_Oh and read the Author's Note at the Bottom please!_**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

It had taken some time but I managed to make an absolutely beautiful dinner for when Hans came home! It smelled absolutely wonderful and I just could not wait for my SS Colonel to walk through that door and be welcomed by the warm aroma of a beautiful roast, two baked (and perfectly seasoned potatoes), and the crème de le crème…drum roll please…a warm apple pie! With homemade whip cream topping!

Thank you, thank you…please hold your applause…for the best is yet to come! Herman had gone out and bought a wonderful bottle of red wine. Which I knew to be Hans's favorite. A delicious year of 1909 the wine was absolutely perfectly aged. I of course would stick to a glass of water or tea…after last weeks events I really wasn't in the mood to experience another hangover. The piano has not arrived yet but that is okay, I doubt I would have time to even really enjoy it.

Smiling at my own handy work I finished setting the table and set all of the food out so that it would be ready for him when he came home. And now all that was left to do was to wait eagerly for Hans to come home.

**_Ten Minutes Before Midnight_**

I had never had the opportunity to be stood up before so I never actually realized how much it hurt, but now that I have I knew that I was angry enough to lock Hans out of the bedroom and make him sleep on the couch. Blowing out both the candles I quickly wrote him a note and left to go upstairs.

_Dear Hans,_

_Thanks for calling…enjoy supper._

_Gabrielle_

At this point I did not really care how rude the note sounded, surely they had phones in his office…he could have picked one up and let me know that he would be three hours late! At least then I would have known not to go through all the trouble of making a romantic dinner.

I stripped down to nothing but my underwear and slid into a nightgown Hans had purchased me back in France. He could eat supper by himself, clean up that mess by himself, and go to sleep downstairs…BY HIMSELF! Ripping the covers back on the bed I snuggled down into the pillow and closed my eyes.

This hurt…I was actually so in love with Hans that him being late drove me to the point of insanity!

"Get off me!" I shrieked practically flying from the bed.

Panting I threw my blankets from me and raced out of the room. He had been here, I had seen him, and I could smell him. He had kissed me! I…I know it was him…it just had to be him. He spoke in French and smelled horrible…how did he find me here?! Where was Hans? Where was I? I was still asleep, or…or was I?

"Gabby!"

"I'm awake!" I spat.

"Gabby!"

"No…no I'm awake."

A pair of hands grabbed my shoulders and thrust me back in fourth.

"Wake up Gabby, it's me…it's Hans."

"H-Hans?"

So it had been a dream, and I was in Poland…and those men hadn't followed me here. It had all been a nightmare…just a nightmare. And as I recalled I was still angry at Hans for NOT coming home last night.

"Liebste-

-d-don't." I gasped pushing his hands off me. "I'm fine."

"Let me explain," he said, still trying to grip my shoulders. "I have a reason for being so late."

"Really?" I asked heading back upstairs. "Well when I feel like listening I am sure you can tell me then."

"Gabby," Hans said sternly. "You should watch how you talk to me."

"Or what?" I grumbled. "You stood me up Hans."

"No," Hans said warmly. "I did not…my work can be demanding Gabrielle. Surely you understand that."

"I can," I said sympathetically. "However that does not change the fact that you could have called."

"I know and I apologize but they were showing me around the office and briefing me on all of the things I needed to know…the time just flew away." He placed a warm hand to my cheek. "I understood you were upset so I decided to sleep on the sofa, isn't that punishment enough?"

"Well that depends," I whispered. "How bad does your neck hurt?"

Hans frowned.

"You _really_ are mad at me?"

"Yes."

"And there is absolutely nothing I can do to soothe your anger?"

I shook my head. Hans moved closer to me and brought his face down so that, once again, our noses were just barely touching.

"Are you sure?" he whispered.

"Umm…y-yes." I stuttered.

He would not get me; this absolutely devilish man would NOT get me.

"Even though I am genuinely sorry?"

Hans took his mouth and very gently caressed my collarbone. God, this man was an expert on sex appeal!

"Y-Yes." I gasped.

"What if I promise to never do it again?"

His lips were so warm and soft, I was going to faint! My arms wrapped around his neck to support my own weight as he continued to gently rub my neck with his mouth.

"It…it…wouldn't matter…"

Hans chuckled and bit me gently.

"Any reason you are being so stubborn?" he whispered. "If I didn't know any better I would say you were enjoying this."

Very observant.

"I am…still mad at you…"

"Really?" he cackled. "Nothing I can do will ever make you change your mind?"

"No."

And then he did it, he kissed me. And no it was not one of those gentle sweet kisses. This was one of those kisses that simply took your breath away. He practically rammed his lips into mine and tied our tongues into knots. My eyes had probably become so wide that they were ready to pop out of their sockets!

As he pulled away I gasped.

"Do you forgive me now?"

"No." I said pulling his face back against mine.

**_Morning_**

God last night…last night had been…wow. And I'll just leave it at that. Hans was still in bed and I had chosen to wake up a little bit before him so that I could have breakfast ready. I knew that he would want two eggs, scrambled, two pieces of toast, buttered, and one tall glass of plain milk, yuck!

But hey whatever tickled that man's fancy. He was going back to work today but I had made him promise that he would call me at least one hour before he was due home. Of course I doubt if he remembered this conversation, my negotiations were kind of muffled on the way up the stairs.

Smiling as I served some of the eggs onto his plate I heard the familiar thump of footsteps one floor above me. Knowing him he would probably get dressed first and then journey downstairs. Hans didn't like to look messy; it was something I loved about him. And after last night I knew that he would, indeed, look rather…flustered.

"Liebste?" Hans called from up the steps.

"Yes?"

"Why is there a flag in our linen closet?"

Damn! Oh well he didn't sound angry, actually he sounded amused.

"Umm…your guess is as good as mine."

Hans came downstairs holding the ugly thing in his hand. I watched as he smiled in an amused way and placed it delicately on a neighboring chair.

"Are you mad at me?" I breathed, flirtatiously.

"No," he said smirking. "I can understand if you do not like this…however with the people here appearances mean absolutely everything."

"Hans," I said warmly. "Please do not hang it in here…why not put it in your office? Everything else in the house is coated in Nazi memorabilia; why not decorate your office with it?"

"Darling I have to look at this thing every day when I go to work," he moaned. "Sometimes I would like a break as well."

"Well then," I said picking the thing up. "I think I know the perfect place for it."

"Really?" he asked following me. "And where would that be?"

"Back in the damn linen closet you took it from."

"Liebste-

-who is going to go into this closet other than you and me. I'll fold it this time so people think that we are trying to preserve it or something."

Hans seemed okay with this decision, not that he had much of a choice. I think he knew in the back of his mind that if he were to hang it up somewhere it would mysteriously disappear.

"I'm going to go and eat, Liebste."

"Hans." I called following him back. "Do you remember what we talked about last night?"

There was no verbal answer all I could hear was a hearty laugh.

"Remind me Liebste," he chuckled. "A lot of things were said on your part last night."

"You promised that you would call one hour before you planned on coming home."

"Ah yes!" he said biting into a slice of toast. "Of course darling."

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes, I do promise."

Hans dabbed his mouth with a napkin and stood from the table.

"Thank you for breakfast." He said pressing a soft kiss to my cheek. "I will see you later tonight."

"Oh Hans, wait!" I called chasing after him. "There is one more thing we must discuss!"

"Can't it wait till tonight Liebste?" he asked pulling his SS jacket on. "I am running late-

-no, because I am going to look for a job today!"

And Hans stopped at the door. Turning to me he sighed and straightened his tie.

"Gabrielle…maybe you should wait until I am able to join you?"

"No, Hans I am a big girl!" I said readjusting one of his medals. "I need to work, you said that you would hate for my gift of music to go wasted. Well it is wasting away the longer I stay away from students that need to learn."

Hans smiled and leaned his chin against my head.

"Fine Liebste," he whispered. "But when you go to the schools speak strictly in German."

"Why?"

"Just trust me, my darling."

And because I did trust Hans I supposed I would be speaking German the whole time I set up my interview. Damn it, I really did not enjoy speaking German. I only took it in school and college because Mama had said that it would be smart to become bi-lingual. And in a way she was absolutely correct, secretly I think Hans likes it when I speak to him in German.

I had called several schools around the city but only one called me back. Maybe I should have mentioned who I was staying with; Hans's name usually assured me of what I wanted. Not to sound spoiled or anything, it was just that I needed a job and I planned on getting one! Herman had agreed on driving me since Hans had gotten a second car for himself.

"Are you ready Madame Blanc?"

"_Ja _Herman." I said smiling.

The school was absolutely beautiful and perfect in every way…except there was just one small problem. The teachers were required to wear a swastika on every single garment they owned. So that meant either one of two things. I would have to either swallow my pride and take the job, or let my morals get in the way and try and find another job.

**"All teachers get full advantages, but I must say that you are the only one that is spoiled. You have the best classroom in the entire building."**

**"Why do you say this?" **I asked following the Headmaster down the hall.

"**Your classroom is the only one with a view of outside." **he said warmly.

We continued farther down the hall and I was walked my eyes scanned the many students that attended school here. It was almost scary. Practically all the students had blond hair and blue eyes. Was this what Hitler had wanted? Everyone to look the same? How absolutely boring…and terrifying.

**"There are two scheduled performances for the entire chorus yes?" **I asked as we continued to my future classroom.

**"I am honestly not certain; the students have never really had the chance to perform."**

**"A Spring Concert should be held and a Christmas Concert."** I commented. **"How many students attend class?"**

**"Many, a little over forty. But that is if I had to guess."**

**"Forty?" **I repeated appalled.** "That is it?! Out of all the students that attend this school only forty are in chorus?"**

**"Yes…how many students were in your last class?"**

**"A little over one hundred…my mentor had a class of four hundred at one time."**

Ah my mentor…Mr. Randall J. Marks…he taught me everything I know. As a matter of fact I strove to be exactly like him. He was loved by everyone and he definitely knew his way around a piano. I couldn't even remember the last time I had seen Mr. Marks. It felt like forever, and in a sense it was. The last time I saw Mr. Marks it was graduation.

It was sad, with my dad being such a jerk he kind of filled that whole in my heart.

**"I am sure that you can recruit more students Ms. Blanc, if you wanted."**

**"Maybe, would I be allowed to hold tryouts?"**

The Headmaster turned to me and smiled. He knew that I had already decided to take the job. And how couldn't I? The income was very good and with a small chorus I could start from fresh! I loved a challenge and this just seemed to be absolutely perfect. So Hitler had made his mark here, where hadn't he? I would just have to live with that, but I could not stop working just because of some little swastika I had to wear on my clothing.

And as for saluting him…well, my class wouldn't start till the middle of the day. I wouldn't have to do any of that garbage. No, I could make this work and I would make this work.

**"Am I to assume that you want the position?"**

Just as I was about to answer someone chimed in for me.

**"Well that depends Luka,"** Hans interrupted. **"It depends on whether or not she gets a raise her first week."**

I watched in amazement as Hans intertwined Hans with the Headmaster and rolled my eyes. How!? How did Hans even know this guy?! Face it, Hans just knew absolutely everyone in the world!

**"Ah Colonel Landa, it has been a very long time! Is Ms. Blanc a friend of yours?"**

**"Why yes, she is currently staying with me."**

The Headmaster turned to me and I smiled gently at him. Even though in the back of my head I was glaring at him. No good, old pervert!

**"Well Ms. Blanc, I must say that you are very lucky."**

So I have been told.

**"Thank you Headmaster Schwartz." **

**"And so polite too, Hans you always get the good ones. Even when we were children."**

GAH! Great, so this was another one of Hans's childhood friends…I just could never ever win. I could never do anything on my own…Hans always had to be that security blanket I had with me. It was so humiliating that it made me want to cry…actually…I really did feel the need to cry…my emotions were running haywire right now.

**"I will…I will gladly take the job Headmaster."** I said trying to get myself under control. **"When can I start?"**

**"If you would like to start tomorrow that would be wonderful."**

Hans turned to me and nodded in agreement.

**"Thank you Headmaster, I would love to start tomorrow."**

The interview and all the questioning didn't even matter. Once Hans had come in and spoke for me it was all set up. The man didn't even ask for my résumé or teaching degree! I had to remind him to ask for it, and when I did Hans just chuckled and said, **"Luka I can speak for this wonderful girl, she has the voice of an angel and fingers that can dance up a piano faster than a ballerina on the dance floor."**

As flattering as all of those comments were –and believe me I appreciated all of them- however I could talk for myself. This was something that I had done before; I was perfectly capable of holding down a job.

**"Well I will take your word for it Hans."**

Rolling my eyes I sighed, rather impatiently and moved myself from the side of the Headmaster.

**"Liebste, I sent Herman home…you will be riding with me back to the house."**

I wanted to yell, WHY ARE YOU EVEN GOING HOME ANYWAY?! DIDN'T YOU HAVE A JOB OF YOUR OWN TO SCREW WITH?! But because I had enough couth to know better I refrained from doing so. Taking my sweater I wrapped it around my shoulders and made my way out of the building.

The sky was still gray and hideous just like it was when we arrived. The air that had been warm in France was cool here and looking up to the sky I noticed something. It was…snowing? But…but it wasn't cold enough to snow. Holding out my gloved hand several flakes landed in my palm. Just as I was about to examine the "snow" more closely Hans came out and took my outstretched hand in his own.

"Leave it Liebste-

-But…but Hans?"

"It's snow Gabrielle." He said harshly. "Do you understand me…and you don't say anything more about it ever!"

My eyes filled with tears as Hans scolded me so harshly and his grip on my palm became so tight that it actually hurt. It wasn't snow…he had made that very clear by his reaction…but…but why was he so angry all of a sudden. If this wasn't snow…where was it falling from? Why wasn't anyone else acknowledging it? And why was Hans talking to me like if I didn't do as he said I would be in for the worst punishment of my life.

"Hans…" I whimpered. "You're hurting me."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**

**_P.S. I really liked the interaction between Gabby and Hans...personally I felt that it brought out the darker side of his character. Well please read and review._**


	11. Class is Now in Session

**_Hey everyone sorry if this chapter isn't my usual best. My allergies have been absolutely killing me so I haven't been exactly enthusiastic when it comes to posting. Now the bold is once again them speaking in German. Please Read and Review :)!_**

**_Oh and read the Author's Note at the Bottom please!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

I hadn't spoken one word to Hans the rest of the ride home and I kept my eyes firmly planted on outside, because tears were streaming down my cheeks and I did not want Hans to see that I had been frightened by him. I was careful to breathe so that he would not hear my gasp in between breaths and I made sure to keep my head averted from his gaze.

My hand really did hurt now and it tingled uncomfortably…the grip had been so damn tight…and Hans's voice had been so sharp that I was sure it could cut through steel if he were to ever talk like that again. Maybe that was why they had wanted him here in Poland; they wanted someone that could demand authority. However I wasn't brave enough to ask Hans what his worked entailed here. I could only guess. And because all of my guesses scared me to death, I refused to question it anymore.

We continued to drive and I proceeded with watching the "snow" fall upon our car. I knew what it was now, and it wasn't snow. When Hans got in the car I took a moment to brush some of it off the car door handle to my side. It is only now that I wish I hadn't. And I refused to believe it was true. It had probably come from one of the factories…that's all…it had come from a factory. And I would lie to myself over and over again until I believed it. Because if I started to rationalize what it was…I would throw myself in front of a moving train.

The car rumbled down the street and I scanned the sidewalks. People just walked around like it wasn't happening…like it really was snow that was falling on top of their heads. No- No…it is snow…believe it…believe it! I clenched my eyes shut and covered my mouth with my hand. It was SNOW! It just had to be snow…not ash…no…it wasn't real…it just wasn't real. I was so grateful for when the car pulled up to the house and I was able to run inside.

I shot up stairs into the guest bathroom and thrust the shower on. I couldn't let Hans hear me sob, I just couldn't. And I sunk to the floor. Crying…saying over and over again.

"It's not real…this just isn't real." I wailed. "No…n-n-no…it's Snow…it…it…isn't happening…they aren't…they…they just can't…"

And I cried…and I cried…I cried until I felt violently ill…and the bath was out of hot water. I sobbed and sobbed for over two hours. And Hans finally came upstairs and found me on the floor.

"Shh…shh…Liebste." He cooed.

"No…no!" I snapped. "How can you do this…how can this happen?!"

Hans said nothing and wiped several tears from my cheeks.

"It isn't real Hans…tell me that this isn't real! Tell me that I am dreaming…that I am home dreaming!"

Still nothing, all he did was bring me closer.

"TELL ME YOU ARE NOT PART OF THIS MURDER!"

"Gabby…in France I had killed many Jews…here it is the same-

-WHY?!"

"It is my job."

And as if that was a good enough excuse! As if anyone could use this as an excuse!

"Liebste…I know how you disapprove-

-this is evil!" I wailed.

"It is a necessary evil."

Hans had an answer for everything and I shivered against him as I cried harder.

"Liebste stop," he whispered. "You must stop; you are going to make yourself horribly ill if you do not calm down."

"What does it matter…what does it matter…" I cried.

"It matters to me because I love you Gabrielle."

I looked up at him and felt myself shiver again. When I cried it seemed that my whole body became cold and numb. Pulling me up into his arms he carried me from the bathroom to the bed. But I did not want to lie down, I wanted to do something. I wanted to save them!

"You must not speak of this Gabby," he begged. "They will send you to a camp…you are so frail as it is…you will die with them if you try to help them."

"Why…" I croaked. "Why must we kill?"

"As I said it is a necessary evil."

"They all know…everyone knew but me…I am so stupid!"

"No, you are not stupid…not everyone knows…not everyone wants to know…it was an accident that you found out. That was why I left work so early. I knew that you would figure it out and I did not want you causing a scene. Gabby you do not understand the danger you will be in if you try and inform people of this."

"Hans-

-listen to me." He said sternly. "You must make believe that you never saw this…make believe that you think it is snow falling from the heavens. You must not think about this…you must move on…I cannot let them take you to a camp, but I do not have the authority here that I had in France…I cannot save you if you choose to throw yourself in the lions den."

"How can you expect me to just move on?" I whimpered. "Hans, this makes me sick."

"It makes us all sick," he whispered. "Not a day goes by that I do not have this horrific stomach ache and nauseating disposition. But it will eventually end and the illness will leave, but you must ignore it for now."

"Help me," I pleaded. "Please shoot me in the head so I forget! I do not want to live knowing this…Hans I do not want to live knowing!"

"Do not say that." He spat. "You mean the world to me, I know that this is a lot to take in but you are too young to die."

"It's horrible…God…help me…"

"Shh…Liebste…hush." He whispered.

"It hurts…Hans it really hurts…"

"I know honey," he breathed. "I know."

He lay down next to me and held me close to his chest, with his strong arms wrapped tightly around me. I squeezed his hands to my stomach and closed my eyes. He soothed the aching in my heart. So, this was how I would have to live life. I would have to live a lie if I wanted to live at all. God, what have we become?

Hans had just barely gotten me to calm down and stop crying. He knew that I would not be hungry for supper so instead he made me a warm glass of Lemon Tea with honey. It had soothed my stomach, but had not improved my mood one bit. Even Hans remaining in bed with me didn't help things. I turned to him and watched as he continued reading, this time –and I think it was in an effort to make me happy-it was Dante's Inferno.

"Liebste are you hungry, thirsty, is there anything I can get for you?"

"No." I breathed. "No Hans I am fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I just need some sleep and I should be fine by morning."

Hans took my hand which was cold and clammy.

"Good night, Liebste." He said warmly.

**_The Next Morning_**

I woke up feeling strangely good about today. I just did not understand it, how could I be so distraught one day and than feel fine the next. These drastic mood swings were driving me bananas. Hans had not left for work yet and we were currently having fun over who was going to get to use the master bath and who would have to use the guest bathroom. And at the moment I, "thought", I was winning.

"All you need to do is put on your makeup," Hans moaned. "Why can't you use the downstairs bathroom Gabby?"

"I'll be done soon." I said carefully painting my lips red.

"How soon?"

"All you have to do is brush your teeth," I said capping my lipstick. "How long will that take?"

"You make my ritual seem incompetent to yours."

Chuckling I stepped out of the bathroom.

"There, and that's because it is."

Before Hans went to finish his morning ritual he pulled me into a quick kiss.

"Are you going to be okay today?"

I knew what he had meant by that and with a small smile I nodded. I would control myself and make sure I stayed out of trouble. I would not comment on anything and I would ignore the "snow" just like everyone else did.

"Good girl." He said kissing my cheek. "Herman is outside waiting for you."

"I will see you tonight than?" I asked warmly. "After work?"

"Yes, and if I am late I will call ahead of schedule."

Hans walked me to the door and leaned against the frame as I headed outside for my first day of work.

"Call my office once you have finished, Liebste!" the SS Colonel called from the porch. "I want to know how your first day goes."

Waving good-bye I slid into the backseat of the car and Herman and I set off for the school. I looked at the arm of my suit jacket and sighed. Hans had sewn several swastikas into a few of my garments. He had patches that had been given to him while in Paris and since he could not find any use for them he offered to let me use them. Of course last night I was too upset to really fight back, so he had done it without my permission.

Sighing I attempted to ignore it, but just like everything else it pulled at my mind. I was very happy when we pulled in front of the school and I was able to get my mind on more pressing matters. Such as the criteria for this year's Spring Concert.

**"Good morning Ms. Blanc."**

**"Good morning Headmaster Schwartz."** I said politely. **"I am very eager to start the day."**

**"I am eager to watch, I have heard great things about you."**

**"All Hans's doing, yes?"**

Luka laughed and took a hand through his platinum blond hair.

**"Ja, pretty much."**

**"Great,"** I said playfully. **"As if his ego isn't big enough."**

**"He said you had a very good sense of humor."**

**"Thank you."**

**"So I take it you will be observing my class?"**

**"Yes, consider this part of your interview. I want to see how you interact with the students."**

Well that was fine, I did not mind teaching with an audience. To be a choral teacher you had to leave all of your petty little embarrassments behind. You had to show the class that it was alright to just let go. When singing you cannot hold anything back, your entire heart and soul must go into it if you have any hope of performing well. Mr. Marks had taught me that, he had taught me that singing was something a person had to be completely dedicated to.

**"That is fine Headmaster."** I said with a small nod.

I went into my class to find it empty. Which was expected, the classes would have homeroom first and then come to me. And once they walked through those doors they were mine! I smiled somewhat cruelly; this was going to be so much fun.

Saying that my class was small had to be the understatement of the year. This class was so tiny that my room seemed barren! But what can you do? I guess I would just have to make something out of nothing.

**"Good morning class,"** I said from the grand piano. **"My name is Ms. Blanc, and I am your new chorus teacher. Now I realize that my teaching style will be slightly different from your last teacher, and for that I am sorry. However change is inevitable so you will all just have to deal with it."**

I watched as they all remained silent and exchanged worried glances.

**"Now does anyone here know how to play piano?"**

Several hands went up and I had to admit that I was pleased with this. During the concert it is a tradition of mine that I have a student play one of the accompaniments. Nodding with a smile I began playing on the piano.

**"**Now** does anyone know what voice part they are? Soprano one, Soprano two, Alto one, alto two." **I received no answer as I continued down the list of voice parts. **"Tenor, Bass?"**

Wow, clearly I had my work ahead of me.

**"Well then I guess I know what I am going to have to focus all of class on today."** Pulling myself up from the piano bench I went over to my handbag and pulled out a tablet of paper. **"You will line up single file in front of the piano. I want a line of a girls and a line of boys."**

I watched as they did as I requested and pulled out a pencil I had kept tuck behind my ear.

**"What you are going to do is sing the scales as I go up them. That will determine what voice part you are. Then I will play random keys that you will have to match. Sounds easy right?"**

They nodded in response and the tryouts began. I had to admit that there was a lot of talent in the room but the chorus still had room to grow. There were hardly any boys for the Bass section and I really needed to fill that up if I had any hope of matching my old chorus's skill.

The voice checks did not take long at all and before I knew it we were starting the warm up and I was able to merge their voices into a beautiful melody. Smiling I stopped playing and praised them all for their wonderful work.

**"Now I believe that student and teacher interaction is very important for us to perform well; so any questions you have please feel free to ask."**

Hands shot up and I was honestly surprised that so many of them wanted to learn about me.

**"Yes you?" **I breathed pointing to a young girl that had bright blue eyes.

**"How long have you been playing piano for?"**

**"I have been playing piano for ten years now."** I said rather proudly.

More hands shot up and this time I chose a very handsome boy in the front row. He too had blond hair and blue eyes, but there was something different about his smile. He was probably the boy that all the girls wanted and none of them could have.

**"Your accent is kind of strange, where are you originally from?"**

**"I am French."** I said warmly. **"I used to live in a very small house in the country."**

**"Why did you move here, Ms. Blanc?"**

**"Well,"** I said taking a seat in front of them all. **"My…my boyfriend and I moved here-**

**"Ooooohhhh."**

Were children all this naïve and obnoxious? My face turned as red as a beat and I could tell that the conversation would turn from my life to him. That's just how teenagers were, gossip…that was what they loved. And I had to admit that sometimes I loved it too.

**"Did you meet in France?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Oh how romantic!" **one of my Sopranos squealed. **"Did you two kiss at the Eifel Tower?"**

**"Okay…no more inquiries about my love life thank you."** I said with a shake of my hand.

**"Can we ask one more thing about him, Ms. Blanc?"**

**"Fine but just one more."**

**"What's he look like?"**

My face flushed. No one had ever asked me to describe Hans…and in all reality we had never really agreed on the boyfriend girlfriend status. I just called him that because it would have been much harder explaining to a bunch of teenagers that I was staying with him because he saved me from being murdered.

** "Well he is tall…and has beautiful dark brown eyes," **my heart skipped a beat whenever I thought about them. **"His hair is always so perfect and he never comes downstairs in the morning without having it done."**

I felt my heart beat faster as I recalled everything about him…every small miniscule detail.

**"He usually wears his uniform-**

**-Oh he is a soldier?!"**

**"No…Colonel."**

It was only then at that very moment did I realize how proud I was that Hans and I had become an item. I loved telling them about my love interest. It absolutely thrilled me that they all reacted the way they did. I was living with a man that was a high ranking officer, good looking, and an overall gentleman! Was I not living in one of my fiction novels?!

The class bell rang signaling that our time was up; however they waited for me to dismiss them.

**"Tomorrow we will start getting into some of the material. Bring your voices and positive attitude because we are going to being singing."** I watched as they stood. **"Have a wonderful day everyone."**

They all filed out of the room until only Headmaster Schwartz and I remained. Judging by the large smile he wore I knew that I had gotten the position that I had found my place at the Academy.

**"Hans was right, you are perfect!"**

**"Oh Headmaster," **I said blushing.** "Thank you."**

**"The students adore you and that is absolutely wonderful! I am proud that you are apart of the staff. I shall see you tomorrow Ms. Blanc."**

Nodding Headmaster Schwartz shook my hand and then left my alone to prepare myself for my second class of underclassmen. I had done it…I had given up what I believed in so I could be called a teacher again…a teacher at a Hitler Youth school. Mama, please forgive me…

**_

* * *

_**

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**

**_This Chapter was pretty difficult and after writing it I have decided to make the next chapter a little more cheerful to kind of counter balance things. (even though that is going to be rather difficult.)_**


	12. TwentyFour Hour Bug

**_Hey everyone sorry it took so long for this chapter. I got hit by a car walking to my bus stop on Monday and I wasn't really able to get online since then. I'm starting to feel better and less sore so I thought I would finish the chapter and post it on here._**

**_Oh and read the Author's Note at the Bottom please!_**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

The nausea had hit without any type of warning and at the most awkward of times. I had just barely been able to make it to the bathroom in time. Hans and I had only just settled into bed and we were discussing the day's events when I just felt a wave of queasiness wash over me. Leaning my head on the cool rim of the toilet I felt my stomach lurch forward.

"Liebste," Hans said shoving his way into the bathroom. "Should I call a doctor?"

"No-o." I retched. "No…it's probably just a bug of some sort."

Hans leaned down next to me and put the palm of his hand to my forehead.

"Hmm, no temperature." He said gently. "Maybe it is just something you ate?"

I shrugged my shoulders and accepted his hand as he helped me from the floor.

"You won't be able to go into work tomorrow." Hans said sternly. "I'll call Luka and inform him."

"Hans," I whined. "You don't know if I won't be better tomorrow! I really don't want to fall behind schedule! This past week has been going so smoothly, why must you ruin it?"

"I ruin it?" Hans repeated with a small chuckle. "Darling you just threw up, you are not going in. This conversation is over, go and lay back down."

"Hans-

..Me." he scolded, harshly.

Sighing in defeat I crawled back into bed and waited for Hans to come back upstairs. That had been the third time I had thrown up today. I threw up when Hans had left for work and than just before I had begun teaching in class. I wasn't sure where all the vomit was coming from! I felt fine in all reality but then the nausea would hit and I was powerless to stop as it plowed over me!

And now just like that I felt fine, perfectly normal! Something was severely wrong with me, but I hated doctors and unless I was near death I absolutely refused to see anyone. I would just have to make sure that when I did feel sick I would avoid Hans at all costs, knowing him he would tie me up and throw me into a damn hospital the moment something happened.

Hans came back up holding a class of water in one hand and a small container of aspirin in the other. Knowing that he would not allow me to refuse I took the two caplets and let sleep carry me away.

**_Three o-clock Friday Morning_**

My eyes thrust open and I sat upright in bed panting as if I had just run a mile long marathon. My stomach was in knots and my head was absolutely pounding on the inside of my skull. I searched the various corners of the room, not sure what I was looking for…the dream hadn't even been about me…it had been about _them_. _Them_ and large buildings that held millions of ovens all overflowing with ash and the bones of the innocent.

I turned to the side of the bed to see that Hans was sleeping soundly next to me. He…he had been there to…and although he was not Jewish he had been in a stove alone. Only I was on the outside…I was outside watching powerless to stop them…whoever they were? God I feel sick again, when would this damn bug just go?! I rushed into the bathroom purging myself of the little water Hans had given me several hours ago.

I had hoped to be quiet enough so that when I went back into the bedroom he would not have heard me. But of course my wish had gone ignored and Hans was sitting up in bed with the lamp on. With his hair all over the place and eyes still red from exhaustion he stared directly into my eyes. It was no secret that whatever they had Hans doing kept him busy; whenever he came home I was lucky enough to even get to speak to him for an hour. He got tired so easily now and slept until the next morning. So I was positive that he did not appreciate the rude awakening.

"You are seeing a doctor as soon as I can schedule an appointment."

"Hans, you are overreacting." I said slipping back into bed.

His hand practically slapped against my forehead as he checked my temperature once more.

"No I am not!" He snarled. "You have no fever and yet you keep vomiting…something is wrong and we are going to find out before the day is out."

He turned the light off and pulled the blankets back up over himself and me. I reached over and caressed his bare shoulder which felt warm to the touch.

"Do I have to?" I whispered.

"Yes." He said curtly.

"Why?"

"Because I love and care about you, that's why."

Oh so that was his excuse. Rolling my eyes I turned my back on him and attempted to fall back asleep. Of course I didn't, I couldn't let myself sleep to the point that I would see that nightmare again. Father, were they really doing that to people? Were they really killing the Jews and then burning the bodies to get rid of evidence? No, weren't the Jews Your chosen people? How could you do this to Your chosen ones?

I mean I have heard of a test of faith, but this was not a test. This was Hell on Earth! Had we fallen so far from Your grace that you have chosen to ignore us and allow this to happen? Why Lord…why? How is it that when I had a legitimate concern God never answered? Maybe this was a test in my faith…should I mention that I was horrible when it came to exams?

Hans had woken me up around noon to inform me that he had made an appointment with a Polish doctor. Ever since I woke up from that horrible nightmare Hans would not allow me to leave the bed unless it was to use the toilet. He wouldn't let me do anything, he had even called off from work to stay home and take care of me. I honestly think that he was enjoying the pampering more than I was.

"Are you almost ready Liebste?" he called from downstairs. "You don't have to look like a princess you know?"

That didn't mean I was going to walk in there like a slob. Finishing my makeup I continued downstairs and Hans escorted me to the car.

"Who are we even going to see?" I asked leaning back in my seat.

"He is a very good man-

-so you know this guy as well?" I asked. "Do you know everyone in Poland?"

"Everyone worth knowing."

WHY DOES HE HAVE AN ANSWER FOR ABSOLUTELY EVERYTHING!?

"What is his name?"

"Dr. Hirsch."

Apparently we were going to a private practice physician because Hans and I did not drive to some flashy hospital or clinic; instead we drove to a very beautiful home outside of the city. Dr. Hirsch, unlike Dr. Adler, was not old in anyway. He was a very young and very handsome man. And unlike any other person I had seen in the city he did not have blond hair and blue eyes. Instead Dr. Hirsch had dark black hair and green eyes that just reminded me of the Lily pads I would see in various ponds around Paris.

He clearly had no trace of Jewish blood and Hans vouching for him here in the city was probably the only reason the Nazis had not taken him away.

"Now Ms. Blanc," he said in brilliant English. "What seems to be the problem?"

I didn't answer.

"Hans tells me that you have been experiencing some nausea?"

I nodded and than turned to Hans who was staring directly into my eyes. I knew that he wanted me to be very specific when it came to describing what I was feeling. But I wasn't feeling anything; the nausea came and went…it just seemed that I had no control over it. And I told this to Dr. Hirsch who just smiled and handed me a cup.

"I may know what is wrong with you Ms. Blanc." He said smugly. "But to be completely sure we will have to do this the medical way."

Why did it seem that every time I went to a doctor they wanted a sample of either my blood or urine? It was starting to become really annoying and made me dislike coming to the doctors more and more everyday. However the option to refuse was not available and I had to do as the good doctor instructed.

"What do you think the problem is Eli?" Hans asked from the sofa.

"Well I could tell you but this type of information is best served as a surprise."

"I'm starting to hate surprises." I grumbled coming back from the bathroom. "And doctors…really starting to hate doctors."

Dr. Hirsch laughed and accepted the cup without hesitation.

"Gabrielle," he said kindly. "Your ailment is not that hard to diagnose…as a matter of fact I could tell you what is wrong with you right now."

"Then do so!" Hans instructed.

"Now, now, Colonel." Dr. Hirsch hummed. "I live for moments like this…please do not take away from the situation."

Hans rolled his eyes but complied.

"Okay now Gabrielle," Dr. Hirsch continued. "Along with the vomiting what else have you been experiencing?"

"Nightmares." I grumbled.

"Well that is just the change of scenery," Dr. Hirsch said disregarding my comment. "What I am referring to is on the lines of mood swings, the sudden urge to cry for no reason at all…how about a jump in your menstrual cycle? Have you ovulated this month?"

No…but my period has always been irregular…I was not surprised by it not happening.

"What are you saying Eli?" the SS Colonel spat impatiently.

"Do you take joy in sucking the fun out of the room?" Dr. Hirsch grumbled. "Fine…this beautiful woman that you have next to you…this delicate rose that any other man would die for…this-

-ELI!" we both roared.

"You two really are perfect for each other." Eli laughed. "Oh fine, Gabrielle you are pregnant."

……THUMP…..

I woke up to find Hans dabbing a cool cloth on my forehead.

"Welcome back Liebste." Hans whispered.

"What happened?"

"You fainted after Dr. Hirsch diagnosed you."

That's right, we had come to Eli's home in the hopes of solving the mystery for my endless stomach ache. And if I also remembered correctly he had told me that I was pregnant.

"How…how am I pregnant."

"Well that can be explained in a medical book-

-Hans." I moaned. "Please do not make jokes…this isn't funny…"

"Don't you want to have it Gabby?"

"That's not it Hans…the baby…the baby is yours!"

"I know."

I felt tears prick at my eyes. He didn't seem upset at all, but I was…our lives would be forever joined now. This child would bond us forever because it belongs to both of us. And Hans…Hans and I weren't even married! Why had I slept with him…I should have showed more self control…I should have waited!

"Darling, why are you crying?" he asked appalled. "You cannot think that I am mad at you for this!? This is a good thing-

-how is it good?" I gasped. "We're not married…this was not planned…and…and I do not want this to ruin your life. You've already given up so much to take care of me…with a baby…how are you going to balance it all out?"

"We will find a way." Hans said kissing the top of my head. "Do not cry Liebste, I know that secretly you wanted to have children. That is why you are a teacher, you love children…you have always loved children."

"I know," I whispered. "I know…I just never thought that you and I would have a child together."

"Don't you want to have my baby?"

"Yes…I love you Hans!" I said without thinking.

My face turned so red that I practically glowed in the dim light. I hadn't told Hans that I loved him even though he had said it to me several times. I never thought that I would have a chance to, I was afraid that I said it at the wrong time he might reject me…but now it was too late to take it back…and I didn't want to.

"I love you too." He said kissing me. "So we will be fine."

I knew that Hans would do everything in his power to take care of his child but my mind kept wandering from Poland to France. Those men were still alive, what if by some cruel chance of fate they found me. Now that I was pregnant I had to take extra precaution and make sure that I didn't do anything to harm my baby. My body was a vessel for this little creature and I had to watch what went into it and what came into contact with it.

And then there was the ash…I could not risk breathing any of that in…and I could not afford to stress out over anything. And the thought of not being able to stress myself out made me stress out! How could someone just avoid stress and the world like it did not exist…that was just downright impossible-

"Stop thinking." Hans spat causing my mind to go blank. "You always over analyze things and that is why you make yourself ill."

"I do not make myself ill."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," he said sarcastically. "All I want is for you to relax. This isn't just your body anymore, now you have to share it."

"Humph."

"Don't pout." Hans chuckled. "That's not a good example to set for the little thing."

Smiling somewhat Hans gently caressed my lips with his own and helped me up from the sofa. Apparently while I had been unconscious Eli had taken the liberty of testing my urine just to prove that his suspicions were correct. And of course they were.

"You should name the tyke after me." Dr. Hirsch snickered. "If it weren't for me you would have never known."

Hans handed me my jacket and laughed.

"I'm sure we would have figured it out eventually." He said coolly. "Being pregnant isn't something you can exactly overlook."

"Are you insinuating that I will become fat?"

"What…no!" Hans said hastily.

I cocked my eyebrow as he tried to make amends and smiled to give him reassurance that I understood what he had meant and that I did in fact forgive him and his horrible choice of words.

"Well Eli." Hans said opening the front door. "If there is nothing else I think we will take our leave."

"I will send you my bill."

Hans and I intertwined arms.

"I am so sure you will." Hans cackled.

**_The Next Afternoon_**

It seemed that my work was never done, the plans for the Spring Concert took so much time and now that I was working for two it seemed that I never had enough energy. But I knew that I had to keep pulling through, so far I had selected ten numbers for the concert and we had only been able to finish five of them. So we had the other half of the performance to still learn and I had to set dates for solo auditions.

Hans was becoming more and more protective everyday. Insisting that I take a ten minute break every hour so that my stamina can get back up. He was starting to really try my patience and make this more of a hassle than it honestly had to be. But despite all the drama I had to admit that it was sweet of him to show how much he cares.

"I might add Irish Blessing to the chorus's criteria." I said, thinking aloud.

"I have never heard it."

"Of course you have!" I said appalled. "You probably just don't know it by name."

"Sing me a lyric or two," he said blandly. "And I will tell you if I remember it or not."

"I do not feel like singing."

"Than I guess we will live without knowing then."

"Well that's fine by me." I said with a yawn.

Hans came over to me and snatched my lesson planner right out of my hands. I looked up at him and stood in an attempt to snatch it back.

"You should go and rest."

"Hans hand it over."

However Hans just continued to hold it above my head, like a spoiled child would.

"Now!" I said sharply.

"No, you are tired-

-I yawned because I had to, not because I am tired! Now give me my damn book!"

Hans cocked his one eyebrow and continued to hold the book above his head. Kicking off my shoes I jumped on top of him knocking the both of us to the floor.

"Give it!" I spat.

"No!" I huffed.

"Yes."

"No!"

"Damn it Hans!"

He grabbed my hips and held me firmly against him with the book pressing into my back. I couldn't move and at the moment I did feel tired and was too out of breath to be able to do much of anything.

"Am I hurting you?" he breathed in my ear.

"No." I whispered.

"Don't let this go to your head," he chuckled. "But I kind of enjoyed seeing that side of you."

"Well don't get used to it."

"Heh." He laughed kissing the top of my head. "I'll give it back to you on one condition."

"Really and what would that be?" I said laying my head against his chest.

"Come upstairs-

-no…no…"I said shaking my head violently. "Hans no."

"Darling what's wrong?"

"I don't want to…not without being married…please."

Hans stared at me for a moment and then he smiled.

"I understand Liebste…I understand…we'll fix that, I promise."****

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**

**_(I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the next one might take me a while just to warn you. I have to start getting back into the groove of things and reading is one of ...I got whiplash pretty bad so watching moving text really makes me dizzy...I hope you all can understand!.)_**


	13. Soap

**_Hey Everyone! Well the results are in and I am no longer in immense pain!!! WOO-HOO!!! Haha, I am so happy to be able to post this next chapter and I hope you will all enjoy it and forgive me for taking so long!!!_**

**_(The Bold is German, and the Italic is French) just to let you know!!!_**

**_Oh and read the Author's Note at the Bottom please!_**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

The nausea was starting to become more manageable but the craving for certain foods was starting to drive me up the wall…and Hans. Poor Hans, he had to run to the store on his way home everyday. Our icebox was practically overflowing with leftovers! I promised myself that I would not call him at the office today and ask him to run into a bakery and purchase me a cream cheese scone…I absolutely refused to!

_"_You want a scone?" Hans chuckled from the receiver.

Shut up…I know I'm weak!

"I would really appreciate one darling." I said as sweetly as possible.

"Any particular flavor?"

"Cream cheese…oh and Hans ask them to sprinkle the chocolate flakes on it…please?"

"Of course Liebste…anything else before I leave?"

"No…" I paused and then said, "When are you coming home?"

"Are you really that hungry?"

I took the phone cord into my hand and furrowed both of my eyebrows. I must have sounded like the most overbearing brat in the world… damn hormones.

"I just miss you, I get lonely here."

I heard Hans chuckle once more and sigh.

"I will be home around eight tonight Liebste," he said warmly. "But if you want me to get home sooner I have to go and get back to work."

"What do you do there anyway?" I asked, forgetting myself.

"Just know that it keeps you fit and happy Liebste." Hans said rather darkly.

Not wanting to press my luck and have Hans arrive home in one of those God awful bad moods, I let it go and bid him farewell. It was hard going on knowing what was happening beyond the walls of my home and NOT knowing what Hans was doing to aid the destruction of Jewish lives. I yearned to know, but also feared that if he did tell me that we would never be able to look at one another the same. And now, having conceived this man's baby…I just could not afford to distance myself from him anymore.

We were now bonded and any wary feelings I had or still have with Hans will just have to melt away. There is nothing I can do to change him and there is nothing he can do to get rid of me. My love was finally starting to blind me…I adored the man so much that him being an SS Colonel mattered little next to nothing to me.

Shaking my head a little bit I turned to the grandfather clock in the music room (courtesy of Hans). It was noon and I really had to go into the city and grab a few things at the store. It seemed that no matter how many times a week I ran to the market I always needed to go back for more. This time, regrettably, I would not be going for food. We were completely out of soap and I knew that as soon as Hans got home he would want to bathe before he retired to bed. Herman was not currently at my disposal but just because Hans insisted having someone drive me around everywhere, did not mean that I could not drive myself. Granted that it was rare that I did drive it did not mean that I did not take the time to learn.

The car was dark, in color, and attitude…God it felt like I was driving a hearse. However it moved and I got to the little shop with absolutely no problem. Stepping out from the car I walked to the sidewalk and headed into the first shop I came acquainted with. It was full of people, extremely friendly people that greeted me with smile after smile.

**"Good morning." **I said kindly passing by several people.

**"Ms. Blanc, are you Ms. Blanc?"**

I turned to a woman maybe a year or two older than me calling my name. Smiling I turned to face her and was greeted by another set of perfect blue eyes and even more perfect locks of blond hair.

**"Yes I am; it is nice to meet you."**

**"Oh, thank you…you have my daughter in your class!"**

I smiled even wider; I used to love hearing that back in France. It used to be that I could not take two steps into town without being recognized, it was nice to be able to regain some of my social stature.

**"Hanna Klein-**

**-Ah yes, Hanna is one of my Soprano Ones…she has a very lovely voice."**

**"Thank you Ms. Blanc, I have heard such good things from Hanna. She absolutely adores you!"**

I felt my cheeks become hot as I continued down one of the shelves.

**"And I hear that you are dating an SS Colonel."**

Damn teenagers, however gossip spread just as quickly from the lips of adults.

**"I'm sorry,"** I said turning around suddenly. **"We have been talking for some time now and I do not know your name."**

She laughed and nodded.

**"Sophie."**

**"Gabrielle."**

We talked for quite some time Sophie and I and I had to admit that I enjoyed it immensely. It was nice to talk to someone other than Hans and the teachers at the Academy. And I could not remember how long it had been since I had tea with a close friend.

**"I'm sorry,"** Sophie laughed.** "You have been here for so long and I have distracted you from your shopping."**

I looked at my empty hands and laughed with her. Smiling I turned to the shelf and proceeded down the line of various soaps and oils.

**"Any recommendations?"** I asked scrolling down the various scents.

**"Oh I am not too particular but the lavender scented soap they have here is magnificent…it smells beautiful."**

My eyes continued until I found a brand that looked appealing to me. Turning it over I read down the list of ingredients.

**"It does wonder on the skin-**

My eyes stopped and I thought for a brief moment…that…I saw…no…wait…no…My stomach clenched and I felt my heart begin to pound in my ears.

**"Gabby…is something wrong?"**

**"Huh?"**

I looked up; quickly remembering that I was in a public place and that causing a scene here would no doubt make my demise inevitable.

**"You just look like you've seen a ghost."**

No…this was all too real to be a ghost. I forced a smile onto my face and a laugh to leave my diaphragm.

**"Sorry about that, no I am fine. I just remembered that I was supposed to meet Hans at his office in a couple of minutes. I should really be going now."**

Sophie smiled at me and shook my hand. Saying our good-byes I purchased the soap and rushed out to the car. I had not lied to Sophie, I planned on going to see Hans…we had some things that we definitely needed to sort out.

I went into Hans's office without a proper invitation but everyone here apparently knew who I was. It took a couple of minutes but I was eventually allowed up to Hans's office. As I walked my eyes met many, many people…all wearing swastika's on their arms and in very important uniforms. If I wasn't so set on NOT dying I would have spit on every single one of them! How could so many people just act like there was nothing wrong with what they were doing…what they were trying to accomplish?!

Rolling my eyes I followed the young secretary up another flight of stairs. Hans apparently being one of the more important had an office on the top floor. What did he do that was so important?! Did he organize this…was he in charge of the Nazi's here in Poland?! Hell was he the maker of this…this EVIL soap!

**"He will be with you in just a minute Ms. Blanc…is there anything I can get you while you wait?"**

I shook my head, at this point I refused to speak with anyone that was not Hans. I was so angry, so livid that if anyone even bothered to say something to me the wrong way I would explode. Usually I had such a handle on my temper, but being pregnant loosened my grip…making it harder to control my actions.

**"Ah, darling,"** Hans said kissing my cheek. **"Has something happened, what do I have to owe for this visit?"**

**"We need to talk."** I said coldly. **"In your office…privately."**

Hans could sense the stiffness in my voice and with a curt nodded he led me away from the lobby and into his study. The door closed behind us and locked.

**"What is this about Liebste?"** he asked sitting at his desk across from me.

**"Does anyone in this building speak French?"**

**"Not that I am aware of…why?" **he asked bewildered.

_"Let's talk in French…I don't want any of them to hear or understand us."_

I watched as Hans nodded.

_"I went shopping today,"_ I said rummaging through my purse. _"We were out of soap and…and the strangest thing caught my eye while I was in the market."_

I pulled out the bar of soap and tossed it on his desk like it was a bomb about ready to explode.

_"Read…read what it is made of!"_

Hans sighed and held the bar up to his face. His eyes scanned the labeling and when he did not say anything I knew he had finished.

_"Say it…SAY IT OUT LOUD!"_

_"Liebste-_

_-Jewish fat! You make soap out of JEWISH FAT…and actually sell it!?"_

_"Gabrielle calm down, think of the baby-_

_-don't! Don't do that to me! I know I am pregnant…I know that I am with child! What I don't know is how the HELL can you justify this…this is just pure cruelty!"_

Hans stood up and came closer to me…I was almost worried that he would strike me but then I remembered that he wouldn't dare do that in case something happened to the baby.

_"I know that it upsets you and I know that you want me to justify all that is done in the cruel world but I can't!"_ he snarled. _"Not everything has an answer Gabrielle! Not everything can be solved just because you want it to be. Is it evil, yes…are they going to stop just because you think it is…no! You must learn to live with it and ignore it…there is NOTHING you can do!"_

_"No, but there is something YOU can do…you're a Colonel-_

_-yes, I am a Colonel…not the Furher…I don't have his power and unless something is wrong with the soap that is potentially hurting German people nothing can be done!"_

I felt my anger turn to grief and tears start to leak down my face. That was another thing that really infuriated me when it came to being pregnant; my emotions could change in the blink of an eye. Oh I wanted to stay angry, believe me, I wanted to fight with Hans until we were both blue in the face…but, apparently, my hormones had their own agenda to see to.

_"How can you…just act like…like nothing is wrong…how can YOU ignore it…do you expect our child to ignore this?! What are you going to say to our baby when she goes up to you and says, "daddy…why is there snow falling in the middle of June?"! What are you going to say to her?"_

_"Her?" _Hans quoted. _"Are you so certain it will be a girl?"_

_"Don't change the subject!" _I spat.

_"I do not know what I will say, Gabby…you don't even know if this will still be going on nine months from now!"_

_"And if it is?"_

_"Then I will deal with it when it comes up…darling, let's not fight anymore-_

_-why?!"_

_"Because you are making a scene and the stress is not healthy."_

I rolled my eyes and Hans pressed his lips forcefully against mine. At first I wanted to pull back in disgust but I knew that once Hans kissed me it was like the world did not matter. It was like there was nothing on the outside that could hurt us when he did that. And I loved it at the time, but as soon as it ended and the moments of love/lust just evaporated into nothing.

_"Now, the soap,"_ Hans said taking the bar and gently easing it back into my handbag. _"It disturbs and upsets you…and I know that you will not give me a moments rest so long as we have a bar of the damned stuff in the house…so to take your mind off of it we will have our soap imported from France from now on."_

As if that would make anything better, but I suppose that was as far as I would get with Hans.

_"Etzel will mail us some and I will pay him for it, but until then you will have to use it Gabby."_

_"Fine…not like I have much of a choice?"_

_"Not if you want to continue to smell as lovely as you do."_

He kissed me once more, this time more gently and held my face close to his.

_"You know what I am going to ask you to do now don't you?"_

_"Yes…don't speak a word of this to anyone right?"_

_"Good girl,"_ he praised kissing the bridge of my nose. _"Tonight we will do something special-_

_-define special?"_

_"Is there a reason sex scares you so much?"_

_"No…do you want me to burn in Hell?"_

Hans's grip on my face tightened slightly, not enough to hurt me…but enough to make me slightly uncomfortable.

_"You are getting very smart with me lately."_

_"Hormones…look, I don't want to have sex with you now because there is nothing to hold our relationship together other than this baby…I'm sorry but that just does not appeal to me."_

_"What does appeal to you?"_

_"Marry me and maybe you'll find out."_

Hans stared at me and smiled and it was only then that I realized what I had just said. Quickly I laughed and tried to make it seem like a joke. But Hans knew that I had been completely serious when I said it.

_"O-Only…if you want to…I…I should go."_

Hans took my arm and wrapped it with his own and kissed the top of my hand.

_"Let me walk you to the door."_

As we walked through the building I noticed that many people were staring at me. Not so much Hans but just me. Maybe they had heard our argument and understood us…would that mean that they would come after me now?! I began to tremble and Hans immediately took notice.

"Darling, what's the matter?"

"I…Hans don't let them come for me…" I begged. "Please don't let them take me away!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Those people in there…what if they heard us…what if they heard me?!"

"Darling I promise you that even if they did they could not understand a single word-

-but you cannot guarantee that…Hans what happens if while you're working here they come and take me to a…a…camp?"

"You are wrong Liebste…you see, I can guarantee that…do not worry about it anymore. They cannot take you unless I permit them to, so just calm down."

I tried to I really did…but I just couldn't.

"What…what are the camps like?" I whispered. "What…what do they to them there?"

Hans said nothing and I was honestly grateful for that. I didn't want to know! Hell I wasn't even sure what had compelled me to ask.

"Nevermind…forget I even brought it up…I just…I want to lie down." I said shakily.

"Where is Herman?" he asked. "Did you drive here yourself?"

Nodding somewhat I opened the car door and slid to the drivers side.

"I do not feel comfortable letting you drive in your current state-

-I'm fine…I'll call you as soon as I get home."

"Do no forget." He said sternly.

"I won't."

He bent forward and placed a small kiss on my forehead.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I…love you too."

**_

* * *

_**

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**

**_Okay so some people thought that I was making it up with the soap thing. No, that really did happen and they did sell it. Believe it or not I think they had a bar on display when I went to the Holocaust Museum. Please Read and Review!_**


	14. Joesph Goebbels

**_(The Bold is German) just to let you know!!!_**

**_Oh and read the Author's Note at the Bottom please!_**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

I was finally starting to show, my belly was extended out ever so slightly. Strangely this caused me to want to eat less and Hans said that he was starting to worry about that. It wasn't that I thought I was getting fat or anything; it just seemed that my appetite was nonexistent. Of course explaining that to Hans was practically impossible.

"Please eat something Gabby," he pleaded from the kitchen. "Even if it is only a piece of dry bread…you must eat for both you and the baby."

Sighing, because his constant nagging was starting to annoy, I stood from the couch and went to the icebox. Nothing looked remotely appealing to me…not even the large chocolate cake I had made yesterday looked good to me. Shaking my head I closed the door and turned to Hans.

"Sorry Hans…I'm just not hungry."

"Do you feel well?" he asked clutching my face in his palm. "You don't feel warm to me. Maybe I should call Eli?"

"I don't know…I just don't feel like eating-

-nonsense!" he snapped making me jump. "Just a couple of weeks ago you would eat anything that came across your path."

"Thanks for that." I said pulling my head back. "So I am fat."

Hans cocked his one eyebrow and his tone became as hard as stone.

"Is that what this is all about?" he asked skeptically.

"No…no I'm just not in the mood to eat."

"You are going to lose weight and the baby if you don't."

Sighing I pulled and apple out of a fruit basket and bit into it. It was warm, which wasn't remotely appealing for an apple, but continued to chew until it was soft enough to swallow.

"Appy?" I asked, biting into it again. "I'm eating see?"

Hans nodded and stroked my cheek lightly with his hand.

"Thank you."

Hans walked away and I heard his heavy footsteps head upstairs. Knowing him he probably went up to sit in his study and get more work done. It always seemed that even when he returned home he had to go up into his study and do more. It was sickening; I had no time to him at all. God I missed France…I missed how Hans used to stay home with me everyday and how we used to talk about absolutely nothing with such passion. I missed my old house filled with so many memories…I missed the walks I used to be able to take without ash blowing in my face.

This place wasn't me…and I don't think it is Hans either. We both are lost in this place, surrounded by death and the ignorance of others. We couldn't escape…we would live here and we would die here…and my baby…my poor baby…this was not the life I had in mind for you.

**_A Couple of Hours Later_**

I was sitting downstairs going over some sheet music when Hans came down with a large smile on his face. I looked up from the third measure I had been on and smiled back.

"What's going on dear?" I asked warmly.

"How would you like to go out to dinner tonight?" he asked joining me at the piano.

"What's the occasion?"

"Well I got a phone call from Joseph-

-not Goebbels?" I asked somewhat fearful.

"Yes, him," Hans said taking my hand. "He is visiting Poland for some reason or another and has requested we join him for supper."

"Hans…I really don't-

-you are so beautiful to me," he said suavely. "And I need you there so I can show you off-

-but Hans-

-and you misconstrued me if you thought I was asking you…I'm telling you."

I knew that once Hans spoke in that dangerously low voice that there was no arguing with him. So I nodded and continued with my schoolwork.

"You wouldn't happen to know why he is here in Poland, would you?" I asked from over my ivory keys.

"From what I have heard, he and a few other high-ranking officers have a conference here to attend."

I felt my eyes narrow a bit. High-ranking, huh…well I knew where Hans would be the next couple of days. Why was Goebbels talking to the officers? Probably to boost moral or something.

"Fine…guess I should go and get ready then?"

Hans chuckled and nodded.

"Are you going to dress me up too?" I asked coyly.

"You wouldn't let me." He pouted.

Smirking, in spite of myself, I left the piano and made my way upstairs to our bedroom. I wasn't exactly sure what I had intended on wearing to the party…I had actually planned on just spending the rest of the evening at the piano doing nothing other than touching up on a few of the chorus's numbers.

Tonight I didn't feel like wearing something slim and sexy, being pregnant actually just made me in the mood to wear something loose and comfortable. Stripping myself of the clothes I was currently in I walked to the closet and thrust the doors open. I felt like something blue tonight…a midnight blue. Pushing past many of the outfits purchased in Paris I managed to find one that I could fit into comfortably. I wasn't large yet, but I still did not like the fact that my stomach bulged out…Hans said that being pregnant made me look even more beautiful than what I already was, but I personally could not see that.

"Liebste," Hans called from the hall. "You wouldn't happen to know where my boots are would you?"

"No dear." I said taking out some of my makeup.

I swear Hans would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his shoulders. It was ironic how he could find people but when it came to finding his clothes, or any other sundries he couldn't locate them to save his life. At least I knew that Hans had another reason to keep me around, other than the baby. If he ever tried to get rid of me he would have no hope of finding any of his belongings on his own.

So tonight I would be having supper with Hitler's right hand man. The thought alone sickened me…he knew, this bastard knew what was going on with these poor souls and didn't give a damn…he actually felt that they deserved this derogatory treatment. Lord, I couldn't think things like this! Not if I wanted to be able to get through the supper. Maybe I could play the pregnant card and act sick or something.

But then Hans would want to stay home as well and with his over analytical gaze he would no doubt see right through my ruse. So tonight I would have to put on my best performance and behave like a proper lady. God, just saying that made me feel rather nauseous.

"Liebste, are you sure you do not have an idea as to where my boots have walked off to?"

Chuckling somewhat I raced back into the bedroom and got down on my knees near the foot of the bed. Rolling my eyes I reached under the mattress and pulled one black boot out after the other.

"Hans," I sighed. "Did you check under in the bed?"

Hans came back and slid his feet into his shoes.

"I suppose I didn't."

Getting back up to my feet I left Hans to finish and made my way downstairs. How bad could tonight honestly be? I mean, surely it would be just like any other night? Goebbels's probably wouldn't even mention the camps or anything official, surely Hitler had forbidden him from doing anything of the sort…hopefully.

The restaurant was, to me, overly lavish. It was full of very wealthy people and I found myself feeling horribly out of place here. The only thing that made it worse was the fact that Hans seemed to know absolutely everyone and I knew practically no one. There was however one person I did recognize…Dr. Adler was here.

"**Ah Landa, come and sit with us!**"

And of course he had to be here as well. The man of the evening no doubt. His smug little face was enough to make me sick to my stomach. The only thing I did not understand was why Etzel was here and why was he with Joseph Goebbels?

**"Ah Joseph, how are you?" **Hans said warmly.

**"So this is the young lady I have heard so much about?"** Joseph said outstretching his hand to me. **"Do you speak German?"**

I took his hand within my own and smiled, slightly at him.

**"Yes sir,"** I said with a nod. **"Quite fluently actually."**

**"I can tell."** He said releasing my palm.

Hans pulled a chair out for me which was gratefully next to Dr. Adler. The kind doctor smiled at me and looked down at my over extended belly.

**"When are you expecting?"** he asked softly.

**"Oh, we have a couple of months I assure you."**

Dr. Adler nodded and turned to face Goebbels who was rambling on and on about the wonderful work the SS were doing here in Poland. He said that he would only be here for another day or so and then he would return to France to be with his newest star. I stared down at my partially touched Mushroom Parsley Soup and grimaced. That uncomfortable feeling in my stomach was coming back again and with a sigh I placed my spoon down and dabbed my mouth with my napkin to signal that I was done.

Hans looked at my bowl and then at me. I knew what he was thinking, however I also knew that he would not cause a scene in front of THE Joseph Goebbels.

**"Ah, what a wonderful meal!"** Goebbels praised. **"I think I may just have to partake on desert!"**

Yes, add another hundred pounds to your round gut! My lips curled slightly at my own snide comments and I sipped from my water glass. I couldn't partake in any wine because of my baby, but after the last time I was pretty sure that Hans would prefer that I didn't.

**"Now Hans, you said that you had an important announcement to make this evening." **Dr. Etzel said from over his cup of coffee. **"I must admit that I hope it is rather important seeing as you called me from my post in Paris to come here."**

**"My dear friend Etzel if it were anything but of the upmost importance would I have invited you to have supper with us and this most highly esteemed German man?"**

To this the kind doctor made no reply. I wonder if he felt the same way I did about Goebbels. Through out the whole supper I noticed that Dr. Adler seemed kind of nervous and rather uncomfortable. Not at all like his smooth and warm self. I didn't like seeing this side of the doctor, but it wasn't like I could ask him about it.

**"What I have to say is very important, but all in good time."** Hans turned and took my hand. **"I have a beautiful woman here with me and I would hate to rush through an evening where I have the chance to show her off."**

To this Goebbels burst out laughing and I felt horribly embarrassed. Was the man making fun of me, or was it Hans that was making fun of me.

**"Landa do not embarrass the poor girl!"**

**"Yes, Hans." **I said rather stiffly. **"Do try and behave."**

I could see how taken back Hans was by my comment but I did not care at the moment. He was not going to show me off like I was some type of trophy. I was not a prize to be won, even though I was pretty sure Hans already knew where he stood when it came to me.

**"Okay Hans…what is this announcement?"**

**"Yes dear." **I said smiling. **"I am sure we are all dying to know."**

If it had anything to do with us moving again I was going to have to slap him!

**"Very well,"** Hans said straightening his jacket. **"Seeing as I am outnumbered I will ask now."**

Hans turned to face me and took both my hands in his own. His eyes seemed to soften and I started to recognize the man I had fallen in love with while I was in France. His thumb caressed my wrist and I felt the urge to shiver come over me, but luckily I refrained.

**"Gabrielle, when I first met you…I never thought I would find myself as I attached to you as I am."** That sounded…sweet? **"You are different from any other woman I have ever met, you are more beautiful to me than any other marvel of God…and I want-" **

Why was he getting down on one knee?

**"You to know that whenever I told you I loved you I meant it,"** my heart began thumping against my ribcage as he pulled a small, velvet, box from his jacket pocket. **"And that whenever you said it back I felt complete. I want everyone to know that you are mine and that is why I am going to ask you here in front of everyone as my witness -"**

His hand swiftly pulled the top off the box leaving me to stare at the most beautiful diamond ring I have ever seen! He wasn't going to really ask…I mean…here…in front of Goebbels and all of these people-

**"Will you marry me, Gabrielle Blanc?"**

**…………**

**_

* * *

_**

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**

**_Hey guys, sorry it is taking me longer and that this chapter is so much shorter. Things are getting pretty hectic with school and everything. My chorus teacher, who just happens to be my God-father, is retiring soon and it's just getting hard to cope. Anyway, I promise to try and make the next chapter much longer...but I have a lot on my plate at the moment so please be patient if it takes longer than expected._**


	15. It Sparkles like the Stars

**_I am so very sorry for the long wait everyone...but when writing a fanfiction such as this it is sort of difficult to just come up with new chapters. It isn't like I can just copy the movie for this, it's too original to do something like that...so sometimes I must admit I get a tad stuck. Never fear, I do usually come back to it and update...and as promised here is the 15th chapter...even though it took a great deal of time to publish_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

I couldn't find my voice…it was there…but it wasn't. All I could do was stare at the large rock Hans had presented in front of me and cry. My mind screamed that if this was a dream I should try and remain asleep forever…but this wasn't a dream! Colonel Hans Landa of the SS had proposed to me…and in right in font of Joseph Goebbels no less!

"**I…I…**"

Hans smiled at my warmly and reached out for my hand, which was covering my lips as I sobbed in my chair.

"**Liebste**," Hans cooed. "**Now is the time where you give me my answer**."

I nodded and swallowed hard.

"**Yes…yes Hans**!" I wailed throwing my arms around him.

Hans gently helped me to my feet, most like to keep me from bending to the point that I would topple to the ground. His warm fingers danced along mine as the ring was delicately slipped onto my finger. It glittered and sparkled and my eyes just streamed more as I looked down at it.

"**It reminds me of the stars**." I breathed. "**Darling, it sparkles like the stars!**"

Hans smiled at me and held my hand in the air so that everyone at the table could see.

"**When it comes to you Liebste,**" he boasted. **"No price is too great**."

Clearly, I didn't know how much this cost but I knew that it had to be a pretty steep price. The diamond was so large that I thought it resembled that of a strawberry! Wiping my eyes with the backs of my hand we turned to see Goebbels and Etzel smiling widely at us.

"**Congratulations Landa**," Goebbels said, pompously. "**Leave it to you to catch a woman as beautiful as this**."

"**Flattery gets you everywhere Dr.**" I said, smoothly.

Goebbels nodded in agreement and pulled an inkwell pen from his coat pocket. Clearly this meal was on him.

"**Well gentlemen,**" the propaganda King sighed. **"I think it is time for me to take my leave.**"

Good, that meant that Hans and Dr. Adler and I would be alone. It would be just like when we were back in France. Only I knew that this time I would have to remain sober. But I was severely disappointed that the doctor said that he was going to have to leave soon as well.

"Dr. Adler," I said, returning to English as Goebbels walked out. "Please stay a little longer; it has been a while since we had the chance to speak."

He looked down at me but said nothing and just smiled sadly. He looked so tired and…old. He didn't look youthful or full of life like he used to.

"Dr. Adler," I breathed. "What's…what's wrong?"

"Nothing dear," he said softly. "Nothing that you should concern yourself with…we can talk some other time, I will be here in Poland for a couple more weeks…right now I think I will just head to the hotel I am staying at and turn in for the evening."

"But-

-goodnight Gabby." He said hurriedly, kissing the top of my head.

I turned to Hans who said nothing and watched as the doctor left us to finish the final moments of our evening.

"Hans…what's wrong with Dr. Adler?"

Hans sighed and said, "Let's not ruin the evening by discussing it now Liebste."

Hans always did that when he knew that whatever it was would upset me. It couldn't have been that bad…were they arresting Dr. Adler…was he being sent away? Or were they going to make him do something that he really did not want to? I had to know! But something told me that at the moment I would not be able to know. Hans was dead set on making this evening perfect. He only confirmed that when he carried me into the house bridal style, with his lips firmly attached to mine.

And although kissing and cuddling was enjoyable…I still couldn't help but worry about the doctor. Hans and I were obligated to think about him, he did after all do my exam and he was Hans's very good friend!

"H-Hans." I said pulling away, from another wet kiss. "Tell me about what's happening with Etzel."

Hans sighed and pulled away, I knew that he really did not want to talk about this. However I really cared about Etzel and I didn't want him to feel that we had abandoned him or didn't care.

"Etzel is just upset because he has been offered a better position than what he is currently working."

"And what is that position."

"To work with Dr. Mengele at one of the camps."

I felt my insides sour slightly. Now that I knew about them Hans spoke of the camps a little too casually around me. I could see why Dr. Adler was probably upset, but then again I really didn't know what the camps entailed. If there were doctors there surely it wasn't as bad as I thought. My imagination had a way of getting away from me every now and again. I wonder if that meant Dr. Adler would be working here in Poland. Maybe things would start to change and get better.

"What's so bad about working with this Mengele person?"

"I'm sure nothing darling," Hans said stripping himself of his dress shirt. "He's probably just upset about the move, just as you were when I spoke of it to you."

Nodding in agreement I pulled the bedspread back and left to change as well. If it really was nothing then I had nothing to worry about. And yet, my mind wandered to the doctor constantly. I should have thought to get the number to the hotel he was staying at.

"So, tomorrow is Sunday?" Hans called from the bedroom.

"If I'm not mistaken yes."

"So that means we should go to church in the morning?" he continued.

"I…I suppose." I continued.

To be completely honest I was a little nervous about returning to church. I knew the process, and one of the main events was praising Hitler. I hated saluting that man, I absolutely detested it. Maybe I could convince Hans for us to go in a tad late, but then we would miss something I absolutely adored…worship. It would make me feel right at home singing with the choir, the only difference was that I would not be able to play for the church.

I used to help run a musical ministry I took care of the younger chorus while Mr. Marks took care of the more mature students. We did it in that order for so many years until Mr. Marks announced his retirement from the ministry and I took over. It broke my heart that he was leaving, but he still came to our seminars and out of respect I let him conduct one of our numbers. His favorite being Silent Night.

"I think it would be a good idea to become involved with a church body," Hans said coming back into the bedroom. "Don't you?"

"Whatever you want darling." I said, softly.

I slid out of my evening gown and into my satin nightgown. I was so tired that I didn't even think I was going to go as far as taking off my makeup for the evening. With the baby I was always tired and emotional, it was really starting to become annoying. If Hans worked late I could no longer wait up for him and getting up for work in the morning was always such a battle!

"Are you feeling well?"

That was another thing, every five minutes Hans asked me if I was sick or if I was feeling well! Sure it was thoughtful and sure I knew that he meant well, but there was such a thing as being smothered to death with love!

"Yes, Hans." I said, forcing a smile onto my face. "I feel great."

"Just tired?" he said, coming up from behind.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his hand gently grip my belly.

"Yeah," I said with a small yawn. "It seems I'm always tired."

"I'm sorry."

His lips caressed my neck as I removed my earrings and took out several bobby pins.

"Well nothing can really be done," I chuckled. "I'll just have to learn to live with it for another seven to eight months."

"But who's counting?" Hans asked playfully.

"Have we decided on any names yet?" I asked pulling away to head to bed.

"No, I do not believe we have done so."

Hans grabbed a book and moved his pillows so he would be slightly elevated.

"Do you have any name ideas?" he asked as I pulled the cool sheets up to my shoulder.

"Yes, I have a few in mind."

We both fell silent and I suppose that was Hans's way of asking me what they were.

"For a boy…I love the name Randall."

Hans smiled and nodded in approval.

"For a girl," I smiled and closed my eyes. "Brigitte after mama."

"Both wonderful names Liebste…I approve of both."

It was funny that he thought that even if he didn't approve I would change my mind. No, those were two the most important people in my life and I absolutely refused to budge on either. I turned off the light on my side of the bed and snuggled farther down into the blankets.

"Why Randall, my love?" he asked just as I was about to fall asleep.

"That's…Mr. Marks's first name…" I whispered just as I slipped into peaceful slumber.

**_Sunday Morning_**

I forgot what it felt like to actually sit through a sermon…and I could not believe how much I missed singing for the church…and how much skepticism I had over their messy choir. I did not like it, and how I wished that I could step in and fix everything. Hans could see my disapproval, I just knew he could because he did not stop smiling that damn, cocky, smile of his until it was near time to leave.

"If you have such discrepancies," he chuckled as we made our way to speak with the pastor. "Why don't you ask if you can get more involved in the ministry?"

"Yes," I said sarcastically. "Because that doesn't look arrogant or pompous whatsoever!"

Hans took my hand within his own and laughed.

"It is not like you are going up to the Pastor and saying, "hello, I thought your choir's performance was a disgrace.-

-I did not say that!" I spat, appalled.

"You didn't have to," Hans grinned. "The expression you wore on that lovely face was enough to say it all."

I shook my head and fell silent as we were able to speak to the pastor. He was another grandfatherly looking fellow with graying blond hair and bright blue eyes (big surprise).

"Ah, Colonel Landa," he said reaching out to shake Hans's hand. "May God bless you and your wife."

"Thank you, Pastor Kline…I must say this is a beautiful congregation."

I remained silent as the Pastor and Hans continued to talk and I looked around the church. It was much larger than the one I had attended and I knew that that was something I would have to get used to. Something that I could not stand about larger churches would always remain, and that was the fact that it was harder to have a close relationship with anyone. A larger church meant a much larger church body…large church bodies meant more people…and more people meant that you had more names and faces you need to try and keep track of.

The one benefit they had was that their chorus was so large, if only I could get my hands on those many voices. Working with adults was interesting, their voices were mature and I was able to do so many harder pieces just because adults had the mentality to be able to handle such material.

"So Pastor Kline," Hans said pulling me from my trance. "Who is the choral director here?"

"Ah, she is new…we have gone through so many instructors-"

"Why?" I asked randomly.

"Well madam, it seems no one wants to serve the Lord for free."

"Do you consider her a master of her trade?" Hans asked, warmly.

"Are you asking me if I think she is a good teacher?" Pastor Kline inquired.

"Yes I suppose I am asking that."

"To be honest I think that there is room for improvement," Pastor Kline sighed. "But she is the only person I could find willing to teach for nothing-

-well Pastor I have a treat for you," Hans said joyfully. "My fiancé here is a brilliant pianist, talented singer, and well loved teacher. I know without a shadow of a doubt that she would love to instruct your choir."

I felt my cheeks redden but I smiled and prayed a silent prayer that the pastor would not be offended by Hans's bluntness. I wanted this badly though, with a choir of such potential God would smite me if I did not do something!

"Oh my heavens!" the pastor said happily. "Would you mind playing something for me?"

I looked to see the beautiful grand piano his last pianist had occupied and sighed with longing. It was beautiful and glimmered in the dim church light like a star did in the night sky.

"I would be delighted Pastor." I said going up to the bench.

The only thing that troubled me at the moment was deciding on what I should play. Should I play something from Bach, or maybe a classic written by Beethoven? There were so many possibilities and I absolutely hated choosing. Maybe for a change I'll play PacBell's Canon…that was a pretty safe, universal, number to go by.

My fingers danced up and down the keys as the notes from PacBell sprang from my palms. It was amazing that I could remember the song without sheet music, usually I had to have everything placed right in front of me…but with an audience it seemed that the pressure brought out the best in me.

"You have a gift from God child." Pastor Kline praised as I finished the song. "Absolutely wonderful!"

"Just wait until you hear her voice," Hans said helping me stand. "The Lord gave her a voice of an angel."

"Oh Hans," I said flushing. "Stop, your embarrassing me."

"She is a very modest woman." Hans said kissing my cheek. "Let's just hope our child get's my confidence."

I cocked my one eyebrow as Hans placed his hand on my stomach once more.

"When are you expecting?"

"I still have seven months-

-you mustn't be eating much," the Pastor said pointedly. "You look far too thin to be pregnant."

Damn you pastor! Now that you said something like that Hans was going to be forcing food down my throat regularly. I finally got him to lay off eating and all of my work was going to be undone by that one comment!

"Was your wife larger when she was at two months?" Hans asked; worry slathered thickly upon his tongue.

"Yes Ada was much larger, but she ate regularly."

I could kill him!

"Gabrielle has assured me that she was not starving herself," Hans said dangerously.

"It may not be that Colonel," the Pastor said placing a hand on my shoulder. "Some women just feel too sick to eat anything."

"I'll set up a checkup with Eli or Etzel and see what they have to say." He said glaring at me from the corner of his eye.

Oh Pastor you just found yourself on my list. I know you may have felt you were doing what was best but you have no idea the headache I am going to have to deal with when I get home. If I didn't feel sick then I did now; the dread of having this impending argument would be enough to nauseate anybody.

"Well Pastor I hope you do not mind, but if I want to catch either of my doctor friends then I am going to have to get home so I can set up an appointment."

"Oh, I hope I did not stir up any trouble between the two of you."

You have no idea, Pastor.

"No Pastor, I must thank you! If it weren't for you this would have gone unchecked and then Lord only knows what could have happened to Gabby or our baby."

You stirred up what could be considered a bee's nest! I knew exactly what would ensue after church. We would go home and battle it out over my health and how I felt! And judging by the silence I was forced to endure as we drove home I knew that he was just sitting contemplating on how to approach the subject.

For a brief moment I had made the mistake of thinking he had let it go, but then I found myself to be severely mistaken when Hans forced me into bed and would only let me leave if I had to use the bathroom. I asked him if I could get up to use the piano and he said no, I asked if he would bring me some of my school work and he said no! I offered to shove my foot up his ass and he said I could threaten and scream as much as I wanted, but if I set foot from my bed he would tie me to it!

"I'm not sick, damn it!" I yelled from upstairs, submitting to my tears of frustration. "I have things to do…I'm not sick!"

Hans wasn't talking to me right now…he wouldn't talk to me so long as I insisted to yell and shout. And as strange as it may seem I became filled with dysphoria. I missed him, but my pride kept me from admitting that and calming down.

"You are such a…a…insufferable…pain…" I wailed. "There is nothing wrong with me…there is nothing wrong with the baby…"

Why did I even bother, he wasn't going to listen to me. Hans never really did, he never listened to me if he thought that he was right and I was wrong. It didn't matter what the topic pertained to, excluding music because Hans was clueless when it came to crescendos and quarter notes, he always felt the need to argue with me. I swear love was a maddening thing, because I doubt there was any woman alive that would want to truly deal with that every day of their life.

I heard the thumping of Hans's boots as he made his way back upstairs. I turned onto my side facing the wall and cradled my stomach in my arms. If he was going to ignore me then I would ignore him, even though the lack of conversation was killing me in the process.

"I called both Dr. Adler and Dr. Hirsch," Hans said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Dr. Adler will be here in a couple of minutes to examine you and then Dr. Hirsch will be here to check the baby."

"There is nothing wrong with me," I sniffled. "Or my baby."

I felt his hand grip my shoulder gently.

"Gabby something must be wrong if you are not hungry and are not eating," he said sternly. "You told me that you do not feel sick, but when I present food to you it is like a war to try and get you to eat anything."

"Can I just not be hungry?"

"No," he said sadly. "You are feeding for two, if anything you should be starved!"

"I'm fine."

"Are you lying to me so I don't worry, or are you lying to yourself so you don't worry?" he said, sounding deeply irritated. "You are sick, do not argue with me because until one of the doctors say otherwise I am not budging."

Rolling my eyes I continued to stare at the wall. How could I be lying to myself? Was that even physically possible; no it couldn't be. If I didn't feel sick then I wasn't sick, that's just how it had to be. My baby was fine, I was fine, and nothing Dr. Adler or Hirsch said would change that!

**_

* * *

_**

_**An interesting fact is that I did not make up the one doctor's name. I am sure many will recognize Dr. Mengele, I would rather not go through his history but if you are curious google it and you will understand the irony of it all.**_

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	16. Stille Nacht

**_I hope you all enjoy the chapter and I appreciate the kind reviews!_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

It was the same as it always was, Dr. Hirsch and Dr. Adler stood over me asking me questions and inspecting my stomach. I didn't know what they expected to find and I did not really care.

"Has it been a nauseating feeling, Gabby?" Dr. Adler asked taking my pulse. "When you eat do you feel like you will just throw it back up?"

"I'm just not hungry…aren't there pregnant women out there that just don't want to eat?"

"Yes," Dr. Hirsch said, sternly. "And it's usually those women that lose their babies….if you are feeling nauseas when you eat then it could just be the usual case of morning sickness…but if it is something more then you have to tell us."

I shook my head; the truth was that I didn't even know what it was! The thought of food did not nauseate me or anything but when I did eat I did get the uncomfortable feeling in my belly. Not the feeling that I was going to be physically ill, just the feeling that I was already uncomfortably full.

"Maybe the baby has settled in an undesirable position?" Dr. Hirsch proposed. "That would explain the uncomfortable feeling when she eats."

"No, the baby is cushioned and that would mean she would be in an immense amount of pain…have you heard of Hyperemesis Gravidarum?"

Why was it that when doctors used large words like that it just made me more nervous? Frowning I placed my hands on my stomach and pursed my lips.

"Have you been vomiting at all?" Dr. Adler asked me sitting in a chair next to my bed.

"No."

"It could be a mild case that just hasn't progressed enough." Dr. Hirsch commented.

"What is it?" Hans asked taking my hand in his own.

"It's a case of severe morning sickness," Dr. Adler said, seriously. "It can cause the mother to feel too nauseous to eat anything and hinder the baby's growth because it is not getting the nutrients it needs to survive. It would explain why you are not gaining weight and why you insist on not eating."

I felt my stomach tighten a bit and my eyes widen, if I wasn't eating then my baby would have a growth deficiency. But I did eat, sure it wasn't a lot but I did eat.

"Gabby," Dr. Hirsch said placing his hand to his chin. "We can approach this one of two ways; there is treatment for these things."

"Okay?" I said, somewhat frightened.

"We could insert an IV in your arm and force feed you…or you could try and eat without medical assistance."

I looked to Hans who was deep in thought as well. I didn't want to take anything that could harm my baby, but I suppose that I was being selfish and harming my baby as well. I could try and eat on my own and then if that didn't work I guess we wouldn't have any other choice.

"I want to try and eat on my own," I said softly. "I really don't want you to have to inject me with anything…or strap me to an IV."

"Now if you do eat and you do vomit then we will have no choice but to place an IV in your arm. It would be a daily treatment that one of us would have to implement and I must tell you that it is not a fun process."

Dr. Hirsch was so blunt that sometimes I felt extremely tempted to just let him have it. Of course it wouldn't be a fun process, just because he was a doctor didn't mean he had a right to speak to me like I was an infant.

"Hans," Dr. Adler said gently. "I know how you care for Gabby, but it is her body and if she CANNOT eat do not force it down her throat."

Thank you Etzel.

"Yes I understand your protectiveness of her but you must understand the discomfort she is enduring; now do not make her anything heavy to eat and be patient with her!"

I absolutely adored Dr. Adler; he was explaining things to Hans that he would not give me the chance to explain. I was madly in love with him at the moment.

"Etzel I understand," Hans said gently. "I will be gentler with her."

"Thank you," I said, smiling. "But other than that is the baby doing well?"

"From what I am able to see, yes." Dr. Hirsch said with a smile. "You are doing very well; just watch your eating habits…or lack thereof."

I smirked and bid my one doctor a fond farewell. Dr. Adler to my great surprise chose to stay. Smiling I welcomed him to sit next to me so we can talk. Hans had gone downstairs to make me a very light lunch and that left the good doctor and I the time to talk.

"So my dear," Dr. Adler sighed. "Your husband is gone and now I want the truth…why aren't you eating?"

I narrowed my eyes, I had already told them why I was not eating. Why didn't anyone believe me?

"Hyperemesis Gravidarum is so uncommon, and you are a genuinely healthy woman. What are you hiding from me and Hans?"

"Etzel," I said, pleadingly. "I really don't know! Do you think I would be endangering my baby if I knew what was wrong?"

I prayed that Etzel would recognize the pleading in my tone….I prayed that just one person would try and understand….I prayed that I WOULD understand and be able to actually control my own body.

"Have you been under extreme stress lately?"

"I…well the Christmas concert is on its way and I have worship songs I must learn before too long…and me and Hans still have to plan for the baby…and…and…and…"

My stomach felt rather upset for that brief moment I went over my schedule and for those few seconds I felt like I would genuinely be sick. No, it just could not be work…please don't let it be work! I loved my job, absolutely adored being back in the class. God I would not survive if I had to stay home every day for nine months with no one to talk to and nothing to preoccupy my time.

"Your stress is hurting your child." Etzel said, pointedly.

"No, no it is not!" I argued, even though I knew he was right. "Etzel, please, I will be more careful…I need to be able to conduct."

"It's making you ill!" he spat. "And what if you lose your baby, could you live with that?"

"Can I live in a prison where my life and talent are being wasted?" I spat.

"Do not be selfish." He snarled. "You have a child now, and it is time to grow up Ms. Blanc."

"This is a lecture I didn't even receive from my father," I snarled. "What makes you think I will accept it from you?"

"I heard of your father," Dr. Etzel whispered. "And I must say that I am rather insulted that you would compare me to a liar and cheat."

My voice got caught in my throat and I immediately felt my hormones send tears to my eyes. Damn you Hans; why would you tell Dr. Etzel? Why the Hell would you tell anyone that.

"I care about you Ms. Blanc," Dr. Etzel sighed. "More than I would about any patient I have had."

I blinked sending a torrent of tears down my cheeks and swiping at them I sniffled, "D-Dr…Etzel…I'm sorry…and I will take maternity leave on one condition."

"You want to bargain with me?" he asked. "After you just insulted me? You really are Hans's perfect match."

I wasn't sure if that was an insult or a compliment, but it did not matter to me. I would take maternity leave on one condition, granted it was a horrible condition and I don't even know what had possessed me to think of this. But it would answer a lot of questions and I was curious.

"Very well, Gabrielle." He said rather stiffly. "What would that be?"

"I want to see the camp you work at."

The doctor's face became increasingly pale and his eyes widened so much that I thought they would pop out of his skull. So he was actually working at one of the camps with this Dr. Mengele.

"No…no, absolutely not." He whispered, I suppose that was so Hans would not hear us. "You do not want to see them, no!"

"Why?" I challenged.

"Gabby," he said, now starting to sound more frantic. "That is completely out of the question! And you should not want to see them, there is nothing there for you and I don't want you to have to see what I now have to look at every hour of everyday."

"What happen there…what is Hans not telling me."

He placed his hands gently on my face and then pressed his warm lips to my forehead. When he pulled back it was to see that there were actual tears in his eyes.

"It will darken your view of life and I love you too much to put you through that," he smiled, sadly. "Please do not ask that of me again."

"But-

-here Liebste." Hans said coming back into the room.

Quickly the doctor released my head and swiped at his eyes. I watched as he rose from the bed while Hans placed a small tray of food in front of me.

"After the Christmas Concert she goes on maternity leave…it is her stress levels that cause her stomach pains..."

Damn you!

"So she must remain calm and relaxed?"

"Yes…keep her calm and relaxed."

I wanted to glare at him with my most forceful stare ever, but because I cared so much about him I just could not bring myself to do so. So I just turned from him and faced towards the window. So in about a month I would be forced out of work once again.

"Thank you Dr. Adler." Hans said warmly.

And with that the final doctor left me and Hans to be alone. I expected Hans to lecture me as well but instead he placed the tray of food on our nightstand and crawled onto the bed with me. Gently he placed his head to my belly and smiled gently. His arms stretched of over me and his hand clasped over mine.

"Hans…I…"

"I didn't know that putting all this work on you would harm you or the baby," he breathed. "Will you forgive me?"

"Hans…"I whispered. "This was not…and you…it was me…I'm the one that wanted to work, and I'm the one that wanted to play for the church…"

"But I encouraged you." Hans sighed.

He took my hand and pressed it to his lips. I felt my lip quiver dangerously and I looked up towards the ceiling. Why was it that even if I felt like it was my fault people could only say things to make me feel worse.

"I love you."

With a very shaky breath tears began to trickle down my cheeks once more. Why? Why did he have to say things like that?

"Liebste," he said lifting his head. "Oh, darling, please do not cry! Please, I could not bear it-

-stop…just stop!" I sobbed. "I've been horrid…doing this to my own baby…and when I knew…I tried to fight with Dr. Adler."

"Liebste-

-I'm selfish!"

"No, you are not selfish." He said with a chuckle. "You are a young woman that is used to being independent…and I know how stubborn you can be."

Hans kissed the top of my head and moved my bangs to the side.

"This is a lot to put on a person who is so used to just doing whatever they wanted whenever they wanted to. Now you have a loving fiancé that feels the need to give his two cents on absolutely everything, a baby that will no doubt love you as much as I do, and a doctor that insists he cares for you more than your father ever could."

I smiled against my own tears and leaned against his shoulder.

"What am I going to do with myself?" I sighed. "I feel like I am losing my mind."

"Hormones." Hans said with a very serious expression.

Looking up at him I cocked my eyebrow and began laughing. Hans smiled down at me and gently kissed my lips. And for the next hour or so we just lay there together and talked about what we were going to do for our child. We spoke of what schools we would want them to attend and the color we were going to have the nursery painted. Hans insisted painting it sometime this weekend, but I disagreed when we did not even know the gender of the baby just yet.

"We could paint it a yellow of some sort," Hans suggested. "That is a very gender neutral color and the room would be so nice and warm."

"I cannot stand yellow anything," I sighed. "I really find it to be an unattractive color."

Hans smirked and said, "So I should burn my one yellow necktie?"

"Promptly, if you please." I giggled.

I ate my lunch that Hans gave me, sort of grin and bearing the rather twinge in my belly and went on with him to the music room where I could finalize some of the pieces for next month.

"Liebste?" Hans asked, after knocking on my office door.

"Yes?"

"Would you mind if I observe you while you work?"

I turned from the piano and placed down the pen I had been using to mark music.

"Really?" I asked, quite astounded.

"If you would not mind, I could always leave you to your practice-

-no," I said with a smile. "No I would not mind if you listen…but I really do not have to play anything at this very moment. I'm just trying to decide what our ending song will be."

I turned to the song I was currently looking at. It was one of my personal favorites, Hark the Herald Angels Sing. But it just seemed too intense to end a concert with. I wanted something that would help the audience leave in peace, something on the lines of a lullaby.

"My personal favorite," he said breaking into my thoughts. "Was always _Stille Nacht_."

"Silent Night?" I repeated. "Hmm."

That was actually a very good idea. The song could be done acapella! It would sound absolutely beautiful and we could dim the lights and each student could be holding a candle. The atmosphere would be so angelic and beautiful! I could have them move in rows down the aisles like I planned to at the beginning of the performance which would also make it far easier to dismiss them to their parents. I took his face in my hands and pressed his lips to my own.

"My dear," I said after pulling away. "You are absolutely brilliant."

* * *

_**I apologize...this chapter doesn't seem all too interesting to me..but the next one will be better because I am jumping forward a month to Christmas time.**_

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	17. They Found Me

**_This chapter was the best for me and I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I have_**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

The snow was lying perfectly outside and our home was decorated in all red and green. Christmas was going to be absolutely wonderful. The only thing I felt slightly disappointed was the fact that Hans and I had no living family to spend the holidays with. Dr. Adler was spending the holiday with his family back in France and Dr. Hirsch had a beautiful wife to spend time with.

Hans and I were going to spend Christmas at home alone, and it made me said that I had no excuse to cook a large meal. Usually I would cook for the church body and Mr. Marks would come and visit with his wife. But we had stopped that tradition long ago when they left France. I had not heard from them since, it was like they had forgotten all about me.

With a sigh I continued to stare into the hearth. My belly was much larger now, but Hans insisted that I did not look fat. HA! I felt like I couldn't even see my own feet anymore. Hans was still at work but I knew that any minute now he would walk through that door, smelling of cold air and snow. I absolutely adored hugging him when he smelled of winter; it was a scent that I enjoyed a lot.

And just as if on cue the front opened and my love came in. He usually waited for me to waddle over there but today he went right from the door to upstairs. My eyes followed him as he rushed hurriedly up the stairs and slowly followed after him. It wasn't like Hans to just come in without saying hello or anything. Even if he was in a rush he would stop in and say he loved me.

I heard the bathroom door slam shut and that only made me far more concerned. I gently coaxed the door open, so that he would not hear me and saw Hans on his knees in front of the toilet. He coughed from over the toilet bowl, causing me to come in with him.

"Hans." I cooed.

"Liebste," he choked. "Get out…get out, right now!"

I knew that Hans hated when people saw him vulnerable but I hated it even more when he wouldn't let me take care of him.

"No," I said sternly. "What happened?"

Hans turned from me back to the toilet and took a deep breath.

"Please, leave," he begged. "I can't have…have you watching me…"

"No," I said placing my cool palm to his forehead. "You're burning up, and I'm going to take care of you."

"GO AWAY!" he roared.

I placed my hand over my mouth, because I actually found him yelling at me sort of comical. Thank God he was not looking at me while I stifled my laughter.

"Stop being an infant." I scolded, promptly walking past him to grab a washcloth.

My hand turned the sink on and I felt the cool water stream through my fingers.

"You seem to forget," I said from the faucet. "That as a pregnant woman I had to deal with you standing over me, watching me vomit, for weeks. So consider this my cruel way of seeking revenge."

Hans retched and I assumed that I would just take that as my answer. With small smile I rung out the washcloth and gently dabbed his forehead with it. We sat there for a while, Hans too scared to leave the bathroom for fear of messing up the carpet. But eventually I was able to coax him into the bedroom and got him into bed. The real battle was actually getting him to let me help him undress.

"Stop, stop!" he spat, as I untied his tie. "Gabrielle, just stop!"

"You know," I spat, pulling down on it so it became unbearably tight. "You can be a real baby when you are sick."

Hans pulled back from my grip and finished what I had been trying to help him do.

"You didn't hear me complaining," he snarled, nastily. "When I had to deal with your daily episodes."

"And you didn't hear me complain when you impregnated me!" I yelled back.

"Oh," Hans laughed, sarcastically. "So I take it…the sex was bad? All that about you saying, "take me, take me-

-OH!" I screamed, throwing his dress shirt at his face. "And I suppose YOU saying, "I WANT YOU, I WANT YOU" HAD NOTHING TO FUCKING DO WITH IT!"

I felt my eyes well up with tears and before I knew it my DAMN hormones had them spilling down my cheeks.

"G-Gabby." Hans breathed, noticing that I was starting to sob.

"No, you can deal with throwing up every fifteen minutes and I'm going to finish preparations for the Christmas Concert next week."

I stormed out of the bedroom and slammed the door shut. I knew what Hans was ill with; it was a simple stomach flu. He would be out for the next couple of days but I had a home remedy mama had passed down to me for when I became ill while I was away at college. It would take care of the nausea which was about all it was good for, the taste was absolutely revolting! It had a texture of maple syrup and it tasted like and it tasted absolutely bitter! The smell was not the problem, getting past the texture was something that I had the biggest trouble with. And for it to keep working it had to be taken every three hours or so.

I could hear Hans's footsteps as he stumbled to what I assumed to be the bathroom. Chuckling somewhat I went in the music room and began running through the program. I wasn't playing piano for the concert; I had a young pianist doing that for the performance. But I did have to listen for certain cut offs and remember the problems the groups had experienced.

So for O Come All Ye Faithful I had to make sure they were syncopated when they walked. That was imperative; nothing was more humiliating then starting a performance late. So, when we warmed up that would definitely be a thing to remind them of. I heard the toilet upstairs flush once more and that was believe the fifth time.

Sighing I dropped my pen and pulled myself up from the piano bench. As mad as I may have been I did not want Hans to dehydrate from vomiting; so with a frustrated grunt I headed into the kitchen to cook up some of the medicine. He better damn well appreciate it to, if you thought it was gross enough to drink imagine how disgusting it was to cook.

After about an hour or so of nothing but watching a pot slowly cook a very thick and gritty concoction I went upstairs holding a mug of hot…well…it didn't really have a name…so I'd just refer to it as…"soup" for now.

I went into the bedroom to see Hans shivering in bed and with a smirk I went to the side of the bed and pressed my hand to his forehead. He was soaking with sweat, but that was a result of the fever trying to break. Setting the mug down I gripped his shoulder and nudged him just enough to wake him up.

"Huh-

-I'm still mad at you," I warned. "But not enough to let our baby grow up without her father; now sit up and drink this. It will help with your stomach and keep you from vomiting."

"Liebste-

-I have to go now," I said, hoping to make him feel guilty. "Wouldn't want you to complain how I am smothering you with love and attention."

Forcing the mug into his hand I slipped out of the room, but lingered long enough to see the expression Hans wore on his face. I smiled, so the man did care about my feelings. He was just too damn stubborn to get off his high horse and let his beloved fiancé take care of him. So I guess he would just have to choke down that thick liquid all by himself.

"G-Gabby?"

Or so I thought.

"Yes?" I asked coming into the bedroom.

Hans looked down at his mug and then back up at me. He looked like a sick puppy dog, which wasn't at all like Hans.

"I'm sorry for the way I have been acting," he breathed. "Those things I said…I'm just not used to be taken care of. Forgive me."

Smiling I gently kissed the top of his head.

"Drink this," I repeated, more gently. "I'm going to warn you it is not a tasty treat, but it will help so you must grin and bear it."

Hans looked at the cup and then at me and grimaced.

"I know it does look…appetizing…but trust me when I say that it will keep you from vomiting."

"If I don't vomit from drinking it." He whined. "Please don't force me to drink this."

"Would you rather deal with the cramps and throwing up every single time you try to fall asleep?"

"Quite frankly-

-I narrowed my eyes and Hans sighed and placed the mug to his lips. I watched as his eyes closed tightly and he chugged about half of the cup down. I handed him a glass of water that was sitting on the nightstand and watched as Hans slowly sipped from that as well.

"Vile…absolutely vile…" he gasped.

"I know, but it helps and now you will be able to rest." I cooed taking the cup from him. "Mama used to make it for me when I was sick."

"It's like tar." He said still grimacing.

"I know." I laughed. "Imagine the fun I had stirring it in one of our pots."

"Did you burn that pot?" Hans yawned.

"Oh, ha-ha…well guess what?"

I leaned forward so that a few of my bangs fell on his nose.

"You get the pleasure of doing the dishes once you are well."

Hans pressed his lips to my nose and smiled.

"I can play sick-

-I'm a teacher, who do you think you're going to fool?"

I watched as Hans set his head on his pillow and closed his eyes. That was one of the great things about mama's medicine it could knock the most stubborn man out. You could have had three cups of coffee and this could still put you to sleep. It was probably narcotic in some sense. Well that would keep him out for a couple of hours and then he would have to finish the second half of what was in his cup.

Seeing as it was already late and I was already tired there was nothing really else to do but to go to sleep. Tomorrow Hans would still probably be sick, but I had things I had to do for our small Christmas dinner. So going into the bathroom I slipped out of my dress and I went to slide into bed.

Sleeping was no longer enjoyable to me; I couldn't lay comfortably without this large mass blocking me from the mattress. When I hugged Hans he always tried to make me feel better by saying, "I feel like something is coming between us." At first I felt sort of self conscious but now I know better and just sort of laugh it off. Pulling the sheets and blankets back I slipped into bed- which isn't as easy as it sounds- and got myself comfortable. I felt Hans inch closer to me as his fever seared body made contact with my own.

I smiled; men were such babies when they became ill!

**_The Next Morning_**

I was tired, extremely and utterly tired. Hans was starting to get back on his feet and I was starting to suspect that it had just been a twenty four hour to forty-eight hour bug. He still was not able to eat heavy foods but he didn't have to drink his medicine anymore to keep anything down. And as happy as I was that he was feeling better, it still did not change the fact that I, however, felt horrible. My back ached and my head hurt. Today was just not a good day for me to have to run into town and shop for our dinner arrangements. But I knew that I had to because Hans was still sick and I did not want him leaving the house, and I was the only one who knew what supplies we would need.

Herman was taking care of the goose, even I wouldn't go as far as to shop for dead birds, and now that left me to take care of the Christmas pudding, the sweet bread, the seasoned potatoes. The list just went on and on and then I had to also call every student and make sure they were prepared for the dress rehearsal that would take place tomorrow evening in the school's auditorium! God my head felt like someone had slammed a sledgehammer into it.

"Liebste," Hans called from the living room sofa. "Would you be so kind as to give me the paper?"

Did he know how hard it was for me to stand up? Sighing I rose from the kitchen table and walked into the living room. I handed Hans the paper which had been not too far away from him to begin with and sat down on a chair across from him.

"I'm going into town," I said, rather jadedly. "We need some things from the market for Christmas dinner and I sent Herman out to get our goose."

"You should lie down," Hans breathed. "Look at you, you look worse than me."

"Oh well thank you," I said pulling myself up once more. "I should be back in an hour or so…do try to behave yourself."

"Let me come with you," Hans said clutching my hand. "You do not look fit to go into town all by yourself."

"No," I said taking my hand back. "You need your rest more than I need mine; I promise that when I come back I will take a nap but right now I have some things that I must take care of."

You knew Hans was sick and did not feel good if he gave up on an argument just like that. Going to the coat rack I rapped myself up in my winter wear and left to get into the car with Herman.

The ride into town was never something I enjoyed, not when I could no longer differentiate between what was snow and what were the human remains of some poor soul. I only went into town when Hans was with me because he was one of the very few that could distract me from the evil at hand.

"Is this the place Ms. Blanc?" Herman asked me, as he pulled to a stop.

"Yes Herman," I said forcing the door open. "I should not be long; I know what I am here for."

"I will remain here Madam." He said gently.

I felt bad for Herman, I had told him that I would not be long but when it came down to it that had been my longest shopping trip ever. You have no idea the difficulty it was to find some of the simplest ingredients. Damn this war, everything was being rationed! But I had managed to get what I needed and now all that needed to be done was going home and putting everything away for this weekend.

"Okay Herman," I said getting into the car. "We can leave now."

There was no answer on Herman's part, nor did he motion to start the car.

"Herman?" I repeated, not sure if he heard me. "Herman!"

My heart beat quickened as I nudged him with my hand. I pulled my palm back to reveal a hand coated in red sultry blood.

"HERMAN!" I wailed, pushing him over.

My eyes felt like they could have burned inside their sockets from what they had to see. Herman's face…it was…it was gone. And I had been so nauseated by the site that I had to get out of the car to vomit. Getting the attention of a Nazi officer was not hard for me, seeing as Hans had apparently spoken of me often. No, what was hard was the fact that they took me to an integration room for questioning.

**"You are French are you not?"** the one officer asked me.

**"I…I want my husband…"** I sobbed from over my hands. **"Call my husband, damn you!"**

**"Ms. Blanc you are not married-**

**-then call my fiancé you over analytical bastard!" **I screamed. **"Call Colonel Hans Landa!"**

They became extremely quiet as I yelled this and I watched in satisfaction the worried glances they shared. How could this have happened to me? Why would they think I had killed Herman? I watched as they left the room and I was forced to sit and wait. Of course it was not long before I heard footsteps and the door burst open once more. The only difference was that it was Hans who had come through the door.

He still looked pale from his fever but he was dressed in uniform and wearing a look that could kill.

"**I want to know the man,**" he snarled. "**That thought it was smart to imprison my fiancé without consulting me!**"

There was no answer and I stood from my chair, feeling very shaky and very sick. Hans strode towards me and kissed my forehead.

"**You have a temperature, Liebste.**" He cooed, sadly. "**I am so sorry; I should have never let you leave.**"

I felt tears come to my eyes and I wrapped my arms tightly around Hans.

"**How…how…how does this happen…why did they do that to Herman?**" I sobbed.

Hans said nothing and I felt like my world would crumble in that silence.

**"It was them…wasn't it?**" I whispered. **"They've followed us here…they've found me.**"

His grip tightened and I knew that I had received my answer.

**"Oh God Hans,**" I sobbed. "**Hold me…hold me!**"

"**I am Liebste,**" he cooed. **"I am.**"

But it felt like I couldn't feel his arms, I felt numb and vulnerable.

"**Don't let them get me Hans…don't let them hurt our baby."**

**"I would give my own life before I let them take you from me,**" he said sternly. **"Do you understand me?"**

**"Y-Yes…yes…"**

**"They do not know where we live, Liebste."** Hans continued. **"They just recognized the car."**

**"I don't care!"** I wailed. **"Herman died, damn it Hans, he died because of me!"**

**"No it was not your fault that he died,"** Hans said. "**It was a horrible accident."**

**"Did they leave a message?" **I snarled. "**They wouldn't do this unless they wanted me to know! Tell me what they wanted me to know."**

Hans said nothing at first, probably to contemplate what I would do with this information. But after a couple of minutes of eerie quiet he came out and said, "**You cannot hide forever."**

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


	18. Dress Rehearsal

**_To warn you the story will soon be coming to a close. The end is near! _**

**_Please Read and Review!_**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen**

I had been bedridden for most of the week, feeling too sick and tired to do much of anything. Hans insisted that I remain in bed and for once I agreed with him. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to just sleep and imagine that I never saw what had happened to Herman. I wanted to pretend that none of that had ever happened. However this fairytale would always end abruptly when Hans came into the room to wake me up because he was worried I was sleeping too soundly.

I had received many letters from the church, all wishing me well, but not even those were enough to make me want to leave our home. And then Hans mentioned that tonight was the night I had scheduled dress rehearsal. I could not leave all those students out in the cold, to make a fool of themselves out there on stage. So it was with a heavy sigh that I had managed to pull myself up from my stupor and dressed for the evening ahead of me.

"You look beautiful, Liebste." Hans said, forcing a kiss onto my lips.

I knew that Hans was worried about me; constantly he said these warm compliments…and would not stop until I smiled or acknowledged him with a kiss.

"I have a surprise for you tomorrow." He whispered into my ear. "And I know that you will just love me for it."

"You're confident aren't you?" I said a little dully.

"Oh," Hans chuckled. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Hans, what are you trying to do?" I sighed, as he began kissing my neck.

"I believe the proper term is foreplay." He whispered, in a very seductive manner.

Lord, when the man wanted to be his voice could sound as smooth as freshly melted chocolate. I bit back a sigh of pleasure and tried to act as though I was not enjoying his warm lips on the side of my neck.

"I have to teach my class tonight," I breathed. "So sex is absolutely out of the question."

Hans released my neck and with what I considered to be an over exaggerated moan, went into the bathroom.

"Isn't it always out of the question?"

"Need I remind you that sex is what made me about as large as a seaport?"

"Don't be rude," he said, coming back into the bedroom. "I invested a lot of time into that beautiful body."

I could smell the cologne that Hans was wearing and his teeth glinted in front of me. It had been a while since me and Hans had really done "anything" together. I knew that as a woman I could probably hold out longer then he could, but as a man I wondered how long Hans would go before he set out after another woman.

"You would never…" I asked, sitting on the bed. "You would never become unfaithful to me…because we haven't been having sex?"

Hans's smile turned into a frown and he joined me on the bed.

"How could I become unfaithful to you," he said, warmly. "When I love no one but you?"

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. Truth be told I didn't want to go to this dress rehearsal. It was about three hours of getting people onto stage, off of stage, roll call, and God only knew what else. Now do not get me wrong, I loved my job…but even I could only take so much. Turning to a clock that was placed across from us I rose from the bed and began making my way downstairs to the piano room. I had a little over an hour and a half before we had to leave and I knew that it wouldn't hurt to brush up on some of the numbers I had trouble playing.

Hans followed close behind. As per our arrangement it was decided that when I went to work in the piano room he had to be in there as well. This rule was made even stricter by the fact that I had to be interrogated last week. It was getting better though, and I was slowly starting to cope with things. My dear fiancé had suggested that I go and see a therapist but I just refused to take it that far. I had been traumatized, not turned into a complete basket case.

"Sing for me." Hans whispered from behind me. "Please?"

I shook my head. Singing was just something I did not feel like doing lately. Now do not get me wrong, I did not mind singing I just didn't find myself enjoying it as much.

"What happened to my little song bird…" he asked softly. "Please, sing for me."

My fingers went up the piano and I hummed the first few bars of Stile Nacht. I did love singing, but I just wasn't in the mood to do so right now.

"We are going to have to go soon." I smiled. "You might want to bring something to do, since I trust you plan on staying."

Hans kissed my hand in response and I smiled.

"I'll bring a book to read." He said leaving my side.

Turning back to the piano I began to randomly play my scales. Father, I don't usually pray to you for help. But tonight…please…please let it go well. Haven't I suffered enough, what do you want from me?

**_Academy Auditorium_**

I had forty students standing in the back of the performance hall, silent as the grave. Good, then I wouldn't have to yell and shout over them. They were ready, and I was ready as well.

"**Good evening**," I yelled, as my voice reverberated throughout the room. "**I am glad you all came, now…we are going to go through the program twice…if we have time…but that depends entirely on you! We will leave this school one of two ways, either ready to perform tomorrow night, or ready to be humiliated.**"

They still said nothing, and I assumed that this was my answer.

"**Now, we are going to start**."

Taking my stance on a chair, with Hans's help standing up on it. I whistled to let them now that they were supposed to pay attention to me. The piano sounded, giving them the few bars they needed and we began the program with O Come All Ye Faithful. It went well and I got them onstage just in time. It was decided that we would have to find another way for me to conduct, because getting up and down from that chair was just too difficult. So we got through that and the next one was Hark the Herald Angel Sings.

I was amazed at how little difficulty I had to keep their attention, but when Hans moved closer to the front the girls continuously missed their cues and I was starting to get frustrated.

"**Stop, stop!**" I snapped. "**Start again; we will not leave until this number is absolutely perfect.**"

After three tries, on a song that was fairly easy, they managed to get it…but I wasn't feeling accomplished. I actually just felt tired and sick. God, I hated being pregnant. I looked to Hans who was watching me earnestly. We had gone through the program once, and I could see that they were all tired as well.

Sighing I stepped down from my podium and said, "**You are all dismissed…the concert is tomorrow night at eight, you are to report in the gymnasium an hour beforehand.**"

They all filed out of the room accept for one or two of my female students that stopped to ask about the baby. I smiled in a tired sort of way and allowed them to feel my stomach. I was so used to it now, I think the Headmaster had done so at least twenty times in one month. He loved kids, which explained why he was a teacher.

"**When are you and Colonel Landa getting married?**" one of my girls squealed.

I looked to Hans who was smiling smugly and I just rolled my eyes and turned back to them.

"**We haven't set a date yet,**" I said warmly.** "Now girls, you need to go. I don't want you tired tomorrow night. Get some sleep, and I will see you at the concert.**"

As soon as the auditorium had closed I sat down next to Hans and rested my head on his shoulder. God, I don't know how Mr. Marks had been able to handle this. I just did not know. Of course tomorrow would be better. I always knew that when we had a bad dress rehearsal we defied fate and did beautifully on stage. Hopefully the same would happen tonight.

"Liebste," he whispered, as my eyes closed. "You are amazing…I don't think anyone would have the patience to do something like that."

I chuckled and said, "Mr. Marks did…he put up with far worse then what I had to…he had a class of four hundred students…I only have forty."

Hans placed a warm hand to the back of my head and I could feel him pulling his fingers through my hair. It felt nice and if I wasn't sitting in an uncomfortable auditorium chair I could have probably fallen asleep right there.

"Did I tell you about the surprise I have for you?"

"Yes," I yawned. "But I assume you have no intention of telling me what it is do you?"

Hans didn't say anything and I assumed that was my answer.

"You will just have to wait until tomorrow." He whispered. "But I promise you won't be disappointed, Liebste."

I tried to stand, but my heavy belly prevented me from doing so. Hans chuckled and stood in front of me.

"Let me help you, darling." He said gently.

I reached out and grabbed Hans's hands. God this must have been quite a sight. How many people does it take to get a pregnant woman out of a chair? But after a couple minutes of struggling and Hans laughing at my misfortune, we were able to get out of the chair and out to the car.

The ride home was hard for me…I really hated being in cars now. Hans had gotten a new one, new model, new make, everything. And although nice, and unbelievably expensive, I still could not get past the fact that in our old car Herman had been maimed.

"D-Did…has Herman's body been released…to his family?" I stuttered.

Hans turned the corner and I could sense his hesitance in having this discussion with me. He knew the pain it had caused me…and the never ending nightmares were slowly getting to him. I would wake up in the middle of the night screaming, and Hans would wake up and try and comfort me.

"Liebste-

-I…I think I should talk to their family."

"Gabrielle," he said appalled. "No, no, I will not let you do that!"

"It was my fault Hans," I whimpered. "And I was the last one to see him…I want to do it."

"I forbid it!" he said pulling in front of the house. "You will do no such thing!"

"Hans…it was my fault!"

"It was NOT your fault!" he roared over me. "It was a cruel twist of fate, Gabrielle, do not talk so foolishly!"

"You are the one talking foolishly," I sobbed. "I'm the one that is being rational…it was my doing…I told Herman to wait in the car….I told him to stay there! And Herman was such a good man, even if those bastards would have threatened him…he wouldn't have told them where I was…"

I felt myself breaking down in front of Hans and I quickly covered my face with my hands.

"Hans...I hate myself…I absolutely detest what I have become!"

I felt Hans place his arms around me and pull me close. He pressed my head onto his shoulder and I could hear him urging me to cry.

"You must heal," he whispered. "I want you to cry until you feel like we will both drown."

"W-Why…why me…Why…Herman?"

"I don't know Liebste," Hans whispered. "I do not know."

And we sat there for what felt like hours, while I cried and sobbed until I felt like my eyes would leak right out of my head. I felt for a brief moment that I could not feel Hans's arms around me…and then all of sudden the warmth from his body encased me.

"I love you," I gasped, kissing him. "I love you so much."

Hans kissed me back but I could tell he was trying to hold back. He didn't want to hurt me or the baby.

"Kiss me," I pleaded. "Kiss me like you mean it."

"L-Liebste," he said pulling back. "What are you trying to do?"

"I…believe the proper term is foreplay."

**_Concert Time_**

The entire auditorium was full, there were absolutely no empty seats and I found this extremely pleasing. And after last night I had to admit that I was in an all around good mood. I looked at each and every one of my students and was very pleased to see them all in their choral uniform. I remember last year I had seven students that forgot their bowties, ten girls that had lost their skirts, and five boys that had forgotten to wear their black shoes! She felt like she was going to plow a gasket when they came up to her and told her this.

But this year it was all different, taking a microphone I stood in front of them all and said, "**You all look lovely, and I am very proud of this turn out**."

I pulled the microphone a bit so that the cord would follow me.

"**I will be leaving for the next couple of minutes and Ada**," I said gesturing to one of the students. "**Will let you all know when it is time to come out. But before I go let's pray**."

This was a tradition that I have carried on since Mr. Marks was my chorus teacher…God I missed him terribly.

"**Father, we are so fortunate to be able to meet here and sing as one…may our songs glorify your beautiful name as you see all we can do. In your name we pray, amen**."

They all mimicked me, and looked up as I left them to go and greet the audience. The hall was dark but it was light enough for me to see the amount of spectators. I got up to my podium but just as I was about to make my announcement Hans stood up next to me and took the microphone.

"**Ladies and gentleman,**" he said from the speaker system. "**This beautiful lady before me has done a wonderful job instructing these students and all I ask is five or ten minutes to present her with a Christmas present that will show her how much I and the students of this school appreciate her."**

Hans turned to me and I felt my cheeks redden taking my hand he brought me down from my stance to the audience.

"**Your students and I have heard that you became a chorus teacher because a man had inspired you to do so,**" I felt my lips curve into the smile as I thought of Mr. Marks and his lovely wife. "**It took some time and a lot of phone calls…but I along with the other students were able to find a man that is very proud of you."**

My heart beat skipped a beat and I felt my eyes fill with tears. Hans couldn't have…there was just no way that he could have gotten into contact with Mr. Marks.

"**So without further ado, Mr. Marks…would you please come up and say hello to your daughter?"**

I watched as he emerged from the third or fourth row, I couldn't tell because I was crying so much. He still looked the same as I remembered him. He was a rather short man whose hair had long since grayed, with warm eyes that I always admired. He came up to me and with a small sob I wrapped my arms around him.

"_Gabby,_" he said in French. "_I am so proud of you dear…I knew you would achieve greatness._"

Tears rolled down my cheeks and I smiled. Taking the microphone I released Mr. Marks and turned to my fiancé.

"**You…you can all imagine how surprised I am…thank you…thank you so much.**"

I kissed Mr. Marks on the cheek as he went back to sit in his chair and I wrapped my arms tightly around Ha ns.

"I love you," I said in English. "You were right…I was anything but disappointed."

* * *

**_I hope you enjoy the story, please Read and Review!_**

**_(no flames ;) )_**


End file.
